i want you to happy Lucy!
by you are my love
Summary: Laxus has been banish for a week and Lucy is sad and she dont know why but she finde out so Lucy leaves Fairy Tail.
1. Lucy

This is after the Battle of Fairy Tail. Lucy is sad and she doesn't know why. She can't concentrate and it has been like that in a week now.

Lucy's pov.

_What is wrong with me, I have been sad since master banish Laxus, could it be that I-I have fall in love with Laxus and it-it is too late to tell him how I feel for him, he is gone and I don't know for how long. _

I fall down in the hall and cry. I could hear everyone stared freak out over me.

Evergreen's pov.

_That girl has feelings for Laxus and why don't the other do something to help her, they are just freaking out. _

I walk over Lucy and lay a hand on her should.

"Lucy come with me"

I saw her nodded, I gave her a hand and she took it. The whole guild stopped freak out and at me and Lucy in shock.

"This way, Lucy"

I walk up the extra room with Lucy. I open the door after she walks in and over the bed and sat down, I close it and lock it.

"Lucy, do you know why you are sad"

"yes" she wished softly.

"Then tell me"

"it is because I have fall in love with Laxus but-but I didn't know end to today, Evergreen"

she look down on the floor. I came close to her and then I was close though to her. I sat down on the floor and hug her.

"Ever".

"Don't be sad, you will get the time then you will be able to tell him how you feel about Laxus".

"When tell me when, I want to know"

she stared to cry header. I was in shock.

"Soon Lucy, soon and Laxus will come back one day so don't cry"

. She looks at me with sad eyes and her tears still running down on her face.

In another place a man walk around. He has a bag on the should and a scar on his left eye. That is Laxus.

Laxus's pov.

_It has been a week since gramps banish me and the worst is that I ever have the choice to tell Lucy how I fell. I am an idiot to not know how I fell for her. I hope to see her again one day._

I look up to the sky with a sad smile.

_Lucy I love you, wait for me, I will be back, so just you wait._

At Fairy Tail again.

Lucy's pov.

I am still crying and Ever hug me and whisper some comforting words in my eye

. _Laxus I need you, I love you, come back to me, to Fairy Tail. _

"Ever, will it be fine with you, Freed and Bickslow of I join your team"

I could see she was in shock over my words.

"Yes"

"thanks Ever"

she stand up and look at the door.

"Let's go on a mission, Lucy"

I nodded with a smile in a long time now. We walk out of the room and down. Ever walk over her team and I walk over to master.

"Master, I joining raijinshuu"

he look at with one eye close and the whole guild stopped what they was doing. Natsu, Erza and Gray run fast over to me and yelling at the same time. I didn't understand a thing. I saw Ever walk over me and she hurt Erza, Natsu and Gray with her fang.

"SHUT UP, LUCY WAN TO JOIN OUR TEAM AND SHE HAS MADE THAT BY HER SELF"

"child, is that true what Evergreen said".

I turn around and face Master.

"Yes" he closes his eyes.

"I see, I will let you join theirs team "

I have tears in my eyes as I smile to him.

"Thanks". Team Natsu was shock over Master and then

" MASTER/GRAMPS, YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THAT"

"Natsu Listen"

"NO I WONT LISTEN TO YOU LUCY, WHAT ABOUT THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH" as he yell that, he hit me with a fist in flames on my cheek. I look at him in shock and all in the hall did. I fall down on the floor and I have tears in eyes. Ever, Freed and Bickslow ran over to me, Ever have her arms around my neck and look at Natsu with anger in her eyes and the same with Freed and Bickslow. Freed and Bickslow stand before me and Ever protecting.

"Ever, get Lucy out form here"

"Freed let me be here"

"NO" I was in shock. "Laxus will ever forget me off I no we don't protect you"

"h-he won't" "yes now get out of here"

"come Lucy" I nodded to Ever.

"You guys have to be careful"

"don't worry about them"

we run out of the city and into the forest. We stopped and Ever look at my cheek.

"He has did good, that baka, Lucy it will leave a scar"

"a-a scar"

"yes" I hug Ever with tears in my eyes. "Shhh, it will be fine, Lucy" she hold me like a mother did her child.

At Fairy Tail.

Freed's pov.

_Laxus will kill me of there something happen to Lucy. I HAVE TO PROTECT HER FOR LAXUS._

"Natsu I won't let you hurt Lucy, I promised Laxus that"

the whole was in shock over my words.

"Freed, is that true" I turn around and face Erza.

"Yes and he won't forget me of I let something happen to Lucy, she means must to him".

I face Natsu with anger in my eyes.

"Natsu why did you that to Lucy"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to"

"I won't tell Laxus that but off you hurt her again, I won't hold back".

"I won't hurt her again".

Lucy's pov.

"Lucy let us go back"

"but Natsu" I look at Ever.

"Don't worry about that, we will protect you"

"thanks"

"Lucy"

"yes"

"Laxus is close by, want to see him" I was in shock but nodded. She looks at me with a smile.

"You just walk this way and then you will come to a city, find a hotel call Sunshine. Asked about what room Laxus is in"

"thanks but Fairy Tail"

"I will tell them"

I look at Ever as she nodded with a smile.

"But my mark"

"I can remove it so you can go with Laxus, do you want it"

"yes, I want to be with Laxus"

"your hand" I let Ever my hand and she remove it.

"Thanks Ever"

"your welcome now hurry and go"

I nodded and turn around and run to the city. I meet the hotel sunshine and walk in.

"can you tell what room Laxus Dreyar has"

"yes, room 120 and here is the key" I took the key.

"Thanks" I walk the room and open the door. I walk in and sat me down on the bed. After ten min. I fall asleep.

Laxus's pov

I walk to my room and in. then I came in, I saw Lucy on my bed.

_What is she doing here?_

I walk over her and sat down on the bed. I must have waked her up because she open her eyes.

Lucy's pov.

_Laxus_. I sat up and look at Laxus.

"Laxus" I whisper softly.

"Lucy what are you doing here and what happen to your face"

Laxus look at me with anger and happiness in his eyes.

"I- I want to see you, Laxus" I said as I close my eyes. I have my eyes close but I could tell he was in shock.

"And your cheek"

"I tale master that I want to join your team and Natsu hurt me with his fist in flames"

"Lucy"

Laxus lay me down and hold my wrist and lay his head on my neck. I could tell that he was tense as I was in shock. I open my eyes as Laxus lift his head and I could see the saddles in his eyes.

"Laxus" I breathed.

"Lucy I love you"

"Laxus I love you to".

Laxus kiss me with passion, I was in shock but I kiss Laxus back as he let of wrist and lay his arms around my waist to deepen the kiss and I lay my arms around his neck. Laxus pull back and bushed and I do the same.

"Laxus I-I"

he lay one of his fingers on my lips.

"Shh Lucy I love you but you can't stay here with me"

I was in shock over the words.

"Laxus why not"

"what about Fairy Tail"

"here" I show Laxus my hand.

"You have leave Fairy Tail, why"

"I want to be with you Laxus"

"Lucy" Laxus lay me down on the bed and hold my hands over my head, Laxus look at me with saddles in his eyes. He trust my cheek careful, I pull back in pain.

"Sorry Lucy I wasn't there so I could protect you"

"it is not your fault that master banishes you, Laxus"

"I know but Luc"

"shh don't said a word".

Laxus let go of my hands and sat his hands down beside my head and I lay my hands on his cheeks we come close to share a kiss with passion after a few minutes Laxus pull back.

"Are you fine with this, Lucy"

"what"

"to leave Fairy Tail and be with me, Lucy?"

"yes" "fine I will let you be here"

"thanks, Laxus"

" your welcome but you have to sleep now" I nodded and lay down on the bad after a few minutes I fall asleep…

End.

So what do you think R&R

See ya next time


	2. HELP ME! !

**i have no idas so plz help me with some idas **

**I NEED YOUR HELP **

**i think next ch. will be in next week '**

**i am sorry **


	3. Levy and Gajeel?

I don't own fairy tail.

At Fairy Tail.

Levy's pov.

_Where is Lu-Chan, she wasn't been here since yesterday and it is Nastu's fault, why did he have hurt Lu-Chan like that? Evergreen came back without her and said that she has removed Lu-Chan's mark and that she left to be with the one she loves…. SHE LEFT ME ALONE WHY WHY._

I walk over to Natsu with an aura like Erza's.

"Natsu" he face me as he look at me, he came in shock.

"a-aya, Levy"

"why"

"wh-what "

"you made Lu-Chan leave" Natsu look away. "Sorry"

"Natsu, listen minna, I was happy that you came with Lu-Chan, she made our guild shine more end before. Then she came in our lives, she came with something. A felling we ever have felt before. She cares about us more ends anyone care… it is love, she is our sister, a proud strong sister of Fairy Tail. I know anyone here love and care about her but now she is gone from the guild. We we who care about our nakama. What have we done"

I have tears down on my face and don't feel anything just pain loneness. I fall down on the floor and scream my pain out. I felt a hand on my should and I face Gajeel. My eyes grow bigger in shock.

"She's right, when I came to the guild, buddy show me something I ever have before, love. She is like a sister to me, Salamander because of you, she left us"

he looks at Natsu with anger in his eyes. "Gajeel" I let my hand over on his. Gray walk over us with pain in his eyes as Erza did the same. Erza sat down on the floor and hug me as I hug her back.

"I'm sorry, Levy. It is hard for me but it must harder for you, you are her best friend so sorry". I let go and stand up as I look at the door, I stared to walk over to the door but then" stop you are not going anyway, Levy" I turn around in shock and face Master as he walk over to me. "Why" "what will Lucy think off you left fairy Tail just to find her"

"she will understand" I turn around and ran out of the guild. "HEY WAIT" I look over my should and saw Gajeel running after me. "Why are you running after me, Gajeel" "hey, I want to see buddy too and jump on my back" he run faster to come in fort of me so I could jump on his back and I did. We run to the hotel sunshine, I heard evergreen tell her team that Lu-Chan is then with Laxus.

Time change: a week

Lucy's pov.

_I have been here for a week now and my scar has becaome a little star close to my right eye.__ me and Laxus work in a weapons shop._

"Hey I need help to find a weapon for my sister"

"coming" I walk over to the man.

"What do your sister like?"

"she like gold, red and black"

"and what weapon"

"sword or bow"

"I have the right thing to her then, this way"

I walk to the swords and show him a sword in black and the handle was gold and have a ribbon in scarlet red.

"Wow you are good at this, to have the right thing for people"

"thanks"

"how is that?"

"One of my friends like weapons"

"I see, what is your name"

"Lucy" I said as I smile to him.

"And yours?"

"Naru"

"Lucy" I turn around and face Laxus. He walks over to me and Naru.

"Laxus"

"we are done for today and for tomorrow we will go to the island to see Mavis"

I nodded and face Naru.

"Naru you need buy the sword now and go home"

he nodded.

"10,500 jewels"

"here" he took the jewels up and gave it to me.

"So Lucy do you have a boyfriend"

"yes I have"

"who"

"Laxus"

"where is he?"

"Laxus, will you come here" I asked loud and he came from the backroom.

"What-"

"this young man want to see you" I said with a smile.

"So what do you want?" I could see Naru was in shock and fear for Laxus.

"N-nothing, I will go now" Naru walk out in fear.

I laughed as a girl and a boy walk in.

"Lu-Chan is that you?"I turn around in shock and face Levy-Chan and Gajeel.

"Levy-Chan" I walk over her and hug her as she hugs me back. I let go and look at Gajeel who smile to me.

_Wait Gajeel smile, is the world ending?_

"Gajeel come here for a sec."

he walks over to me.

"Gihi buddy-"I cut him out with a fist right in the face as my fist hit his face, he fly out of the shop.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SMILEING, IS THE WORLD ENDING"

Laxus lay his arms around my neck so I could came down and I did.

"He he sorry Gajeel, I just find out who I am"

Gajeel stand up and walk over to us. "You have got stronger end before, Buddy-"

I hit him with a baseball bat and it knocks him out. I took him up on the shoulder. I was about to walk

" what are you waiting for, let's go"

"sure, Lu-Chan/Lucy".

We walk out of the shop and the chef lock the door.

"Thank you, Lucy and Laxus to help me with the shop"

"you're welcome and sorry for what I have done to your shop"

"don't worry"

"see you later I hope".

We walk home to the hotel and up in Laxus's room. I lay Gajeel down or I drop him on the floor and we others set down in the sofa: me and Laxus in one, and Levy-Chan over for us.

"so Lu-Chan, you said then you knock Gajeel out that you have find out who you are, what do you mean with that?"

"I have a dark side and light one, I almost always use the light one but sometimes I get to use the dark one"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"you see then I knock metal head out I use my dark side and then I said to the chef that I was sorry for what I have done to the shop, I use the dark side"

"I see"

"it is late you need to sheep, Levy-Chan"

"where"

"you can take the sofa, Gajeel will have the floor, he won't wake up end to tomorrow and me and Laxus will take the bed sooo goodnight"

I walk to the bedroom with Laxus then I hear a softly goodnight from Levy-Chan.

End.

Lucy have be come like hatsuharu from fruits basket, kinda of cool off you ask me. I don't know then the next ch. Will be so sorry about that but I hope you like this and see you next time and plz R&R


	4. Kiara, Erza and Gray?

At fairy tail.

Gray's pov.

_Lucy where are you? _

I sigh as I close my eyes. I am not in the mood to fight with flame head.

"ICE BOY COME ON FIGHT ME" *sigh* I turn around and face fire head.

"No" I said with a glance like Erza's.

"Aye" he ran away. I walk up to the bar and sat down.

*sigh* "Gray what is wrong?" I look at Mira "it is Lucy" she look at me in shock and then

*sigh* "Gray, she will come back with Laxus, Levy and Gajeel one day. We just have to wait for them to return"

I nodded as I stand up and walk over the mission table and took one. It says:** please help us with work in our hotel sunshine. Jewels: 10,000, meeting place: Celestial city**.

_I think I have found a job. Now tell Erza and fire boy. _

I walk over to Erza and Happy, that's weird where are flame head?

"Hey Erza, I have a job" she look at me.

_Damm she is hot, her scarlet hair, her dark eyes._ I blush as I look away.

"Here" I gave her the paper.

"Let's go, we can have a change that Lucy might be there. After all it is a city for celestial spirit mages. 10 pm. we will leave without Natsu this time, I don't want Lucy to get hurt again off Natsu"

I nodded as I walk out and at home to sleep.

With Lucy, Laxus, Levy and Gajeel.

Lucy's pov.

We walk to a forest and then we heard a scream. I ran at faster I could, I jump up in the air and transformed in to a wolf. As I ran close, I cloud see a wolf from my clan. I stopped as I saw her. It is Kiara. I transformed back in my human form.

"hey Kiara, wake up"

"…" a tick mark appeared on my head as I smile evil.

"WAKE UP" she jump up in the air as soon she was down, she ran around in cycles as Laxus, Levy and metal head came over to us.

"Luce why is that?" I look at Laxus as he walks over to me.

"oh that is just Kiara from my clan" I cloud tell she stop running and walk over us and then she jump on my back but I took a step to right. Kiara fall down on the ground. She sat up and her tail moves around her, she opened her mouth. "Hoooooowwwwl"

My eyes grow bigger in shock but I transformed as I walk over to her. I sat down beside her and stared howl with her, after a few minters, I could hear my clan howling with me and Kiara. We stopped as I look at the trees as they came out.

"So I am not the only one who had no idea what that was all about?" I look over my should and saw Levy-Chan talk with metal head.

"Nope" I walk over alpha and stared talking with him in wolf language.

*_why are you here* _

_*we came to see you my lady* _

_*I see, can I take Kiara with me*_

_*yes my lady*_

_*thanks, Kiara you will go with me* _

She nodded and said*_now tell me why are they?* _

_*the man with the scar over his left eye is Laxus and my boyfriend* _

_*mmm boyfriend, nice work Lucy-sama* _

_*thanks and the girl is Levy and him over there is Gajeel aka metal head*_

_*hahaha metal head* _

_*I know and then you call him that he will be piss of* _

_*hahahahaha* _

"What are they talking about?"

"We just talk about you metal head"

"What did you just call me?"

*_watch* _Kiara just smile.

"You heard me, metal head"

"Why you" he ran over to me and tried to hit me but I jump to the right side. I transformed back as I jump up in a tree and sat down.

"Come and get me, metal head~" I sing.

"Stop you to, we betted get moving" I look at Laxus as I jump down.

"okay" I said as I smile to him.

*_Kiara come* _

_*on my way*_ Kiara walk over to us.

*_so where are we going?*_

_ *well we will train and after two months, we will go to Tenrou island the holy ground of Fairy Tail* _Kiara nodded as we walk.

"Oh wait a sec." I ran over to alpha and talk to him.

*_alpha I will back and see you guys later* _he nodded as he turn around and walk in the forest with my clan. I ran over to laxus and the others.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" they nodded as we walk back to Celestial city.

With Gray and Erza.

Gray's pov.

_So we are here. _We walk to the hotel: Sunshine and in.

"Can I help you?" a girl with long sliver hair and purple eyes.

"Yes we are Fairy Tail Mages"

"Follower me please" we nodded as we walk in the back room.

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded.

"Do you know a Laxus Dreyar?"

"Yes but he and his friends left two hours ago but they might be right-" "We are back" "now" she sighed as she walk out and we follower her.

"Kiara, what do you think?" a girl with blond hair and brown eyes said to a wolf.

*_cool but who are they*_ the wolf look at us as the girl look the same way in shock.

"Luc-Lucy is that you?" Erza said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asks us.

"We are here for a job and you?" she sighed.

"Well we are here for training, you see"

"Lucy come back to Fairy Tail" Erza said with saddles in her eyes as she looks at Lucy.

"No" Lucy said as she cross her arms and close her eyes. I could tell Erza was about to be angry.

"What did you say?" Erza look at Lucy with saddles and anger in her voice.

"You heard me, Titania" she said with anger as she look at Erza.

"Come down you two-"

"They will be fine, just watch"

"But-" "You heard me so watch" laxus said with anger in his voice. *sigh*"fine" I said as I look at them.

"Di-did you just call me Titania"

"Yes"

"you litt-"

"off you are going to fight do it outside and you Fairy Tail wizards, didn't you come to help me?

" "Erza, stop fighting with Lucy and be sides that is her own will, we have a job to do"

"later Blondie" Erza said as she walk over to me,

"later Titania"

"come on guys" as they walk out I could hear Lucy whispers something*_don't be sad we will come back when time is really*_ I turn around as I saw Lucy walk out with the others

"Gray is something wrong?" Erza asked me.

"No it is nothing, Erza".

Time skip: a week, Gray and Erza have finished the job and is now back at Fairy Tail.

Mira's pov.

"We are back" yell Gray as he and Erza walk in.

"Welcome back, how was that job?" Erza walk up to me and sat down as I gave her a piece of cheese cake.

"It was fine and we ran into Lucy and the others"

"you saw Lucy?"she nodded

"and by thee way I think I have a rival" I look at her in shock. "Really who?" she look up on me.

"Lucy" my jaw hit the floor

"aright what do you about that?"

"she have become stronger and that is something about her I don't know, oh and she have a wolf, I think the name was Kiara" my jaw hit the floor again.

"Oh Gray come on, let's go home" Erza said as she stand up and walk over to Gray. He took her hand as they walk out of the guild. I smile evil. _So they have found_ _together._

No one's pov.

Outside of the guild.

"Hey Erza" Gray said, "yes" "I love you" "I love you too, Gray" they came close to share a kiss.

On the roof of Fairy Tail stand a girl beside of master watching them.

"So Lucy what will you do next?" the master asked Lucy.

"Well we will train for two mothers and then we will go to Tenrou Island"

"Why Tenrou isla-"master was cut off by Lucy

"I have a bad felling about the s-class exam so be really for anything, master"

"I see and i will, Lucy"

"I will go now but tell them that I say hey and the old man will be back soon, see ya" and with that she left….

End.

The next ch. Is after two mothers training and on Tenrou Island.

I don't owe Fairy Tail only Kiara. R&R

See ya next time


	5. Tenrou Island

At Fairy Tail. On the roof.

Master's pov.

"So it is time right, master" I look at Lucy who look at the city.

"Yes it is" I said.

"Dragon slayers, there are tree in the guild" she said as she look at me as I nodded.

"Natsu the fire dragon, Gajeel the iron dragon and Wendy the sky dragon" she said to me as she look at the sky.

"Fate was made the move" I said as I look at the sky as she nodded.

"I have to go now or the others will be worry about me….. but master be careful on the island" I nodded as she left.

* * *

In the guild. (Still master's pov.)

"Are you ready" I ask the s-class mages as they all nodded.

We walk out on the scene.

"Master!" Someone cheered. "We've been waiting!"

"Hurry up and make the announcement!" Someone else yelled. "Who is it this time?"

"Ahem." i cleared her throat. "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom. And now, at this time of year, I shall announce the participants of the S-Class mage promotion trial!"

The hall erupted into cheers.

"I see." Wendy looked around the crowd, wide-eyed. "The trial to advance in rank and be considered equal to mages like Mira-san..."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared, slamming a fist into his palm.

"This year's trial will take place on Tenrou Island." i continued. "The holy ground of our guild."

"Strength, heart, and soul..." i looked out over the crowd. "For the past year, I have been watching over those things. There will be eight participants." I smirked.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Alright!" Natsu roared.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray smirked. "The time has finally come."

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Eh?" Juvia paled. "Juvia too?"

"Elfman Strauss!"

"To be worthy of being called a man, one must become S-Class!" Elfman observed.

"Cana Alberona!"

"..."

"Freed Justine!"

"To advance in rank, just like Laxus..." Freed narrowed his visible eye.

"Mest Gryder!"

A man with short black hair and several scars around his left eye watched me calmly.

"It's Mest!" Someone cheered. "Last year was so close!"

No one's pov.

"Uwaaah!" Alzack moaned. "I didn't make it this year either!"

"There's always next year, Alzack." Bisca soothed him.

"So that's it..." Wendy realized. "Those guys were working hard to have better chances of getting chosen.

Laki glanced at Cana, who still hadn't reacted. "Come to think of it, is this why she wants to leave the guild?"

"This time only one of the candidates will pass." I announced. "You have one week. Prepare yourselves!"

"One?" Someone muttered. "Think it's gonna be Freed?"

"Nah, must be Mest." Someone else observed. "And Natsu and Gray are in it too."

"Hehe..." Erza chuckled. "It's still too early."

"Dammit!"

Wendy frowned, having noticed Charle pale suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Charle grunted. What was that... just now, for a second...

* * *

_Cana wailing at the sky, tears running down her cheeks._

_A pale Natsu, trembling as he stared at something Charle couldn't make out._

_A hand, reaching out weakly before slumping motionlessly._

_A scowling man with short black hair, saying something to an unknown listener._

* * *

Charle sank deep in thought. Who... who was that?

"There are some newbies here, so we'll explain the rules." I started, once the cheers died down.

"Within the one week of preparation, you eight are to choose a partner." Mira announced.

"There are two rules to partner selection." Erza continued. "First, they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, they cannot be an S-Class mage."

"Which means that Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts can't be chosen." Charle remarked.

"Yeah, having Erza-san as a partner would make you too powerful." Wendy agreed.

"The details of the exam will be revealed after arrival to Tenrou Island." Master took over. "But this time, Erza will attempt to block you from proceeding."

"EEEEEH?" The masses wailed.

"I'll also be a troublemaker this time." Mira smiled cheerfully.

"Enough whining." Gildarts smirked. "This is a path that all S-Class mages have gone down."

"Wait a minute..." Elfman paled.

Happy's jaw dropped. "No way..."

Natsu was ecstatic. "Gildarts is taking part too?"

Gray turned to him with wide eyes. "Don't be happy about that!"

"The chosen eight will take their partners with them." Master finished. "And gather at Hargeon port one week from now. That is all."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm definitely gonna become an S-Class!"

"I'm surprised all of you are first-time challengers." Wendy mused, glancing around the table.

"Looks like this is gonna be a tough year." Gray crossed his arms.

Wendy smiled sheepishly. "Looks like this might be trouble."

"Noooo!" Elfman wailed. "The manly path to S-Class grows longer and longer!"

"Oh, yeah." Wendy realized something. "Has everyone chosen a partner already?"

"I'm definitely going with Happy!" Natsu told everyone.

"Aye, sir!"

"Happy?" Elfman scowled. "That's not fair! If the exam turns out to be a race, he can fly, so it'll be no contest!"

Lisanna waved that off. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't mind." Gray agreed. "You'll be no trouble when it comes to fighting."

"I'm gonna make Natsu an S-Class mage no matter what!" Happy declared proudly.

"Yeah!" Natsu stood up. "I know you guys are my friends, but this is one thing I can't back down from! I can't stay here any longer! Training time!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lisanna watched them run off. "In the mere two years I've been gone, Natsu's grown strong enough to participate in the S-Class exams..."

"Natsu thinks he'll be able to meet Igneel, his foster father, if he becomes an S-Class mage." Lisanna told Wendy. "He's got twice the passion of a normal person in regards to this exam."

"Um..." Juvia stammered. "Juvia wants to forfeit the exam..."

"Eh?" Wendy was shocked. "Why?"

"Because... I want to be... 's partner..."

Gray glanced at her. "What? Can't hear you."

"Because..." Juvia was sweating. "Juvia wants to..."

"She wants to be your partner." Lisanna teased Gray. "So what do you say, Gray?"

"Huh?"

"Oh no!" Juvia wailed, pointing at Lisanna dramatically. "Juvia has a new love rival!"

"Sorry." Gray smirked. "But I've already decided on my partner."

A teenage boy wearing an elegant suit and sunglasses stepped up next to him. "Long time no see, everyone." He winked flirtatiously at Lisanna and Wendy. "And a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Wendy blinked and turned to the others. "Ok, who is that?"

"Loke." Elfman frowned. "How are you here?"

"We made a promise last year." Gray explained.

Loke nodded. "I already explained to Lucy. She's fine with it, I know she have left but I won't let Gray so I came. She tell me to say hey to you guys and see you around"

Erza walk over to them.

"Loke, how is Lucy?"

"she is fine and she is look foreway to fight you, Erza" Loke said to Erza as he smile and she smile back.

"me too"

"But how will you pass for a member of our guild?" Elfman asked.

Wendy frowned. "Ok, what am I missing?"

"I'm one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, Leo the Lion but she have left to be with Laxus that is why you never have see her here in Fairy Tail." Loke explained, before showing Elfman a Fairy Tail mark on his back. "But I'm still a Fairy Tail mage. For the pride of Fairy Tail, I'll make Gray an S-Class mage."

Gray smirked. "I'm counting on you."

Loke smirked right back at him. "Leave it to me."

Gray nodded and turned to Juvia. "So, this means you have to fight me seriously." He observed casually. "Let's have a heated battle."

Juvia blushed deeply. Heated grappling?

"I'll team up with Juvia." Lisanna smiled.

"What?" Elfman roared. "Are you serious, Lisanna?"

"I was good friends with Juvia in Edolas." Lisanna announced. "And this Juvia... she's kinda cute."

"Lisanna-san..."

"It's decided!" Lisanna chirped, grabbing Juvia's hands.

Juvia glared at her suspiciously. "Could she also be after Gray-sama?"

"Hold on!" Elfman protested. "Who's gonna be my partner, then?"

"Oh?" Lisanna smirked. "There's someone who's been giving you a heated stare for some time now."

Elfman glanced at Evergreen, who was glaring at him from the bar, and paled.

"I think she's annoyed that Freed chose Bixlow as his partner." Lisanna added cheerfully.

* * *

"What's wrong, Charle?" Wendy asked, carrying the Exceed in her arms as they headed towards Fairy Hills. "You've been quiet since morning."

"A little, maybe." Charle acquiesced. "I just have a bad feeling about this exam... you absolutely cannot get involved, ok?"

"There's no one who would make me their partner, so it's ok." Wendy nodded.

"Are you sure about that?" Mest asked, walking up behind them. "Sky Goddess."

"You're..."

"I am Mest." The man told her. "Mystogan's former disciple."

* * *

"Natsu!" Happy shouted. "Dinner's ready!"

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy frowned, watching his friend with concern.

"The chance has finally come my way." Natsu looked up at the sky and smirked. "I'm definitely gonna become an S-Class!"

* * *

"Heh." Laki chuckled, catching some snowflakes into her glove on her way to her apartment. "So snow falls here in Magnolia too."

She glanced down a narrow side alley and paled. "Cana-chan, that's a really bad place to faint in."

"Ahhhh..." Cana gave a content sigh. "You're a lifesaver. If no one found me, I'd be dead now."

"So why have you been acting all gloomy lately, Cana-chan?" Laki asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Cana frowned. "You could call them S-Class exam blues, I guess."

"Does this have something to do with you saying you would quit the guild?" Laki recalled.

"This is my fifth attempt." Cana looked down at her knees. "I failed four times. I'm a disappointing mage."

"I don't think it matters how many times you fail." Laki mused.

"I'm the only one who failed four times." Cana countered. "So I'm making this time my last. If I don't make it to S-Class this time, I'm leaving Fairy Tail."

"Sounds like the title means a lot to you, Cana-chan." Laki raised an eyebrow.

"It does." Cana nodded. "If I don't become an S-Class, I'll have no right to meet that person."

"I..." She choked, deciding to explain. "I..."

Laki listened to Cana's story, her expression changing from wonder to disbelief to understanding and finally to determination.

"And that's my story." Cana finished. "If I don't become an S-Class this time, I'm leaving the guild. I've already decided that."

"I'll be your partner then, Cana-chan." Laki declared. "I won't let you quit the guild! I'll make you an S-Class mage!"

"Laki..." Cana teared up, smiling.

* * *

"Hot..." Laki panted, lying back in a chair and wearing just a swimsuit. "I thought it was supposed to be winter."

Lisanna glanced at her fur-clad partner. "Aren't you hot in that, Juvia?"

"No." Juvia said shortly. "But if Juvia had to say... Gray-sama's naked body looks hot!"

"Hot..." Gray moaned, having surpassed acceptable borders of decency when it comes to missing articles of clothing. The strategically positioned thermos containing ice water was proof of that.

"I feel bad..." Natsu muttered, his cheeks puffing up.

"Natsu..." Loke held his hands out warningly. "Don't come any closer."

"Wendy won't cast Troia..." Natsu rasped, leaning over the boat suspiciously.

"She has no choice." Loke observed. "She's Mest's partner."

"You know..." Evergreen told Elfman, cooling herself down with one of her fans. "It's hard to believe we will all be enemies in a few minutes."

"I can see it!" Loke perked up when Tenrou Island came into view.

Laki gaped at the huge tree in the middle of the island, which sported a second, smaller island on top. "That's Tenrou Island? And... is that an island on an island?"

"It's said that fairies used to live on this island." Master observed, watching them from the upper deck. "And Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis Vermilion sleeps here."

"I will now announce the details of the first exam." Master wiped some sweat away. "You see the smoke rising from that clearing? First, head there. There are eight paths there. Only one group can enter each path." He held up a chart. "And here's what waits for you on each path."

The gathered contestants crowed around the chart.

"Only the teams that get through this will clear the first exam." Master declared.

"Battle?" Someone asked, staring at the path labeled '2'.

"It says 'Hard Battle' over Erza, Gildarts." Someone else noticed. "And 'Hard Battle?' over Mira..."

"In the 'Battle' routes, two teams will meet up, and only the winning team will be able to proceed." Master explained. "In the 'Hard Battle' routes, you will have to defeat an S-Class mage in order to proceed, we managed to avoid things like no-fight paths this year. In other words, everyone will have to fight."

"Your goals in this first exam are 'Power' and 'Luck'!" Master shouted, pointing his fan at the teams.

"If it's luck, we might be able to do this!" Laki perked up.

"We have very little chance of running into a weaker team." Cana sighed. "The only ones I'm confident in facing are Mest and Wendy. Maybe Natsu and Happy too, since Happy is no threat."

"Logically, only a maximum of six teams will pass the first stage." Evergreen realized.

"Impossible!" Elfman protested. "Gildarts's and Erza's roads are off limits!"

"Now let's begin!" Master yelled. "Exam start!"

"Huh?" Gray frowned.

"But... aren't we still on the ocean?" Loke wondered.

"We've got this, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up and letting Happy grab him, before the pair flew off. "We can choose our path first!"

"Aye, sir!"

"You cheater!" Gray roared after him. "Damn you, Natsu!"

Cana's eyes widened when the two crashed into an invisible wall. "A rune?" She gasped as purple markings lit up around the ship.

"Relax!" Freed laughed, using his Dark Ecriture: Wings to fly off. "It's set to dissipate in five minutes!"

"Why don't you just lock them in there forever?" Bixlow asked, using his soul-infused wooden dolls as a makeshift hover-board.

"Then it won't be an exam."

"I can rewrite a rune of this level." Evergreen smirked. "I've known Freed for a long time." She commented, dragging Elfman through the hole she made in the runes. "Now let's go, Elfman!"

"Man!" Elfman agreed, diving after her.

Five minutes later, the rune wall dissipated and the other contestants charged forward.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted, flying off again. "Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted, freezing a path for him and Loke to use.

"Are you still here, Lisanna-san?" Juvia asked, tearing through the water swiftly.

"Of course!" A Lisanna-like fish reassured Juvia.

Cana chuckled. "Splendid! Now let's go, Mest and Wendy already disappeared and I don't want to lose our lead over the last teams!"

* * *

"This island..." Happy muttered, hanging back warily. "I can feel great magical power coming from this land."

"Yeah..." Natsu looked around the eight entrances. "Four are closed off already..."

"Which should we pick, Natsu?"

"Um..." Natsu pointed at the one labeled 'E'. "That one! 'E' must stand for Erza!"

"Why would you pick Erza?" Happy asked.

* * *

"I wanna beat her, of course!" Natsu ran into the 'E' cave. "Wait for me, Erza!"

"Five are closed off." Cana looked around the routes. "Ok... I'm feeling lucky. My name starts with 'C', so let's take that."

"No problem!" Laki grinned. "We're gonna make you S-Class no matter what!"

Cana smiled softly. "Thanks, Laki-chan."

"It's brighter than I expected."Laki observed as soon as they entered the cave.

"These are spirit light bugs." Cana told her. "They thrive in the summer, so in winter they hide in those caves. Their bodies give off a lot of light."

"Oh?" Someone watching them mused. "That voice..."

"Who's there?" Cana called out.

"Um, Cana-chan..." Laki pointed at a banner stating 'Battle'. "This route..."

"I knew it!" Bixlow walked into view with Freed beside him. "Cana and Laki"

Freed smirked. "I guess that means we gotta fight you."

"You said something about luck..." Laki teased Cana. "So where's our luck now?"

Cana was way less amused. "We have to fight the Raijinshuu?"

"Apparently, only the winning group can go ahead." Bixlow cackled.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go, Cana." Freed scowled. "The one who will take Laxus' place will be me."

"Fine!" Cana growled, pointing at Freed. "We have our own reasons for pushing past you! Let's do this!"

"Well then..." Freed eyed them critically. "How about putting on some clothes first?"

"Naw..." Bixlow waved a hand dismissively. "It's more fun this way, Freed."

"No!" Freed protested, averting his gaze from them. "It's too distracting!"

"Oh?" Cana smirked, seeing a chance. "In that case..." She threw several cards depicting swimsuit-clad women at him. "Sexy Lady Card!"

Freed's jaw dropped as scantily dressed illusory women appeared around him. "What the... there are ladies coming out of those cards! How shameless!"

Bixlow grit his teeth. "Keep it together, Freed!"

Time skip after the battle.

"We did it, Cana-Chan" Laki said as she hugs Cana.

* * *

With Master.

Master's pov.

I look up as four people and a wolf jump down from the tree with cloaks on.

"So you have come, Lucy" she lay down her hood as she look at me.

"Yes but this isn't the time for say hey, they is here soon Grimoire Heart" I nodded.

"Time for you to make your move but be careful" they nodded as they jump away to help the others.

* * *

With Lucy.

Lucy's pov.

_*so what now Lucy-sama* _I look at Kiara for a sec before look away.

_*well we help them, we have to*_ I said with anger in my eyes, I look down and saw Erza and a sliver hair girl. I jump down to stop a sword with my blade. That is a enemy.

_*Kiara can you_ _handle this?* _she nodded

"Come back alive get it" I said as I turn around to face Erza and the other girl.

"Luc-"I cut Erza off as I said "we have get out of here or we get in the way for Kiara" "but it is a wo-""so what she can fight like Titania. Come on" they nodded as we ran out the place and into master who was fighting Hades. Then I came in and stop one of his chains and look at him with anger in my eyes.

"Who are you?" He ask me as he look at me.

"Lucy Heartfillia and you?" I said as I look at him with anger in my eyes.

"Grimoire heart's master Hades" he tells me as I look at him.

*sigh*"you are also Fairy Tail's second Master Purehito right?" I could tell the others were in shock as they look at me.

"Mmm how do you know?"

"Well what can I say, what about this? I think it is a good thing to have read the book: Fairy Tail's story, don't you think?" I said. A second later we saw Kiara ran out and over to me.

_*I have beaten him* _she said.

"Good girl but get master and the girls out of here get it" she nodded as she transformed into her human form.

"Let's move" she said as she took master and ran with the girls. I heard a roar from the air and I saw Natsu. _Shit I have get out of here. _"LUCY" I jump away from Natsu and transformed in my wolf form and left. _I know Natsu can handle this so I won't get in the way._ _I have to find Laxus soon._ *shift* *shift* I can small Laxus, this way. I can see him then I came close.

"LAXUS" he looks at me when I jump and turn back in my human form.

"Lucy" I ran into his arms and gave him a hug as he hugs me back. I pull back as I look in his eyes and came close to share a kiss and we did.

End.

So what do you think?

I think this will longest Ch. and the next ch. is about the fight wiht Hades and Zeref and Acnologia.

Plz plz plz plz plz plz R&R

See ya


	6. info

**Lucy: Brown eyes, waist long blond hair and the tips are black. She wore a jacket in black down to her ankles and has lightings on. Shots in red and a bikini in yellow and black lightings. Sandals in black. A dragon tattoo form her neck to her hand in black and a star tattoo under her left eye in yellow. **

**Personality: Lucy has two personalities, a light and a dark. The light personality is how she cares about her friends and loves them. The dark personality awake when she is mad or piss off or is in a fight no meat why it is, a friend or an enemy. **

**Magic: Lucy use her spirits but she have a new magic after she find out who and what she is. it is fire, air, ice, water magic and more. She can transform into a wolf and ****re-equip like Kiara**.

**Kiara: red eyes and shot hair in sliver and wore a jacket down to her waist in black and have a wolf mark on the back. A dress in red down to her thighs. Have pants down to her knees in black and sandals in red.**

**Personality: like Erza's. Have respect for Lucy and her clan. **

**Magic: re-equip in human and wolf form. Sword and armors. **


	7. War on Tenrou Island and black Dragon

"Come any time you're ready." Hades stared down at the Fairy Tail group. "Makarov's children."

"What?" Natsu shouted as Hades spun on the spot and walked back inside the ship. "You come down here!"

Gray scowled. "How cocky..."

Erza held him back. "He handled Master..."

"If we can defeat that guy, everyone would be able to leave the island, right?" Wendy asked Erza.

"Of course!" Erza nodded with conviction. "All of us would be free to go!"

"Happy." Natsu turned to the three Exceed. "I have a favor to ask you guys."

"What?"

"I want you to search this ship for its' power source and destroy it." Natsu explained.

"If it starts to fly by any chance, Natsu will have serious problems." Gray added.

Erza nudged him. "For now, you should get Wendy to cast Troia on you."

"Okay!" Happy saluted. "You can leave it to us!"

"Shall we get started then?" Gray asked, creating a set of ice stairs leading up to the ship's deck.

"Let's do this!" Natsu shouted, running up the stairs with Erza and Wendy right behind him.

Charle sighed. "Be careful, Wendy."

"You guys too." Wendy told her.

"We'll get in from the bilge." Lily added as the three cats ran off.

"He's a mage even more powerful than Master." Erza observed. "We have to be fighting at full power from the very start!"

"Give it everything you've got!" Gray added.

"No time to think about the past, or the future..." Erza mused. "Just focus on the present!"

"I'm finally going to get to smack that bastard!" Natsu roared angrily, nearing the top of the stairs. "I'm all fired up now!"

He ran into the ship and scowled, preparing a fiery fist as soon as he saw Hades. "Eat the power of Fairy Tail!" He screamed, letting loose a giant burst of flames at the man.

"The power of Fairy Tail?" Hades repeated, throwing his hand out and letting the flames spread to his sides.

His eye widened when the flames dispersed and Erza and Gray assaulted him from two sides.

"Black Wing: Moon Glimpse!"

"Cold Excalibur!"

Hades scowled as he dodged all three attacks and stepped back.

"I'll enhance the attack power, defensive power, and speed of everyone's magic!" Wendy declared. "Arms x Armor x Vernier!"

Hades grunted as the attacks became much harder to avoid. "If you're going to be that relentless..."

A chain shot out of his glowing hand and latched onto Erza. Hades twisted his wrist, sending her crashing into Gray and knocking them both off course.

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu leapt up from behind him, swinging two arcs of fire at him. "Wing Attack!"

Hades frowned and sent out another chain, grabbing Natsu's neck. His eyes widened when Erza jumped up and slashed the chain apart, letting the fire user fly towards Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray warned him, forming a flat surface that Natsu used to bounce off of and launch himself back at Hades. "Let's go!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Hades' visible eye widened as the attack merged into a tornado.

Natsu jumped in the middle of the combined attack and used it to increase his speed and rotation. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" He shouted, crashing into Hades and sending the aged man flying back.

"The mistakes people make... are eventually labeled as experience." Hades stated, emerging from the smoke and wreckage. "But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained."

Erza paled when Hades stepped forward, completely unscathed.

"Because the mistake you made by taking me on as your opponent..." Hades continued. "Will leave you with no future."

"No way..." Wendy gasped.

Natsu was wide-eyed. "It had no effect on him at all?"

"Hey..." Gray took a step back. "I went at it with full power..."

"The level of his magical power has changed..." Natsu observed in shock.

"Well then..." Hades narrowed his eye at them. "Are you just about finished with your warm-ups?"

Erza braced herself when the man tensed. "Here he comes!"

Hades' gaze shifted to Wendy. "Katsu!" (means 'boom'.)

Wendy paled when magic power swirled around her. In a flash of light, nothing remained except for her clothes.

Natsu turned ashen white. "Wendy!"

Erza eyed the pile of clothes in shocked disbelief. "She's gone..."

"What did he do to her?" Gray panicked.

"Everyone, please calm down." A monotonous voice droned. "I'm fine... she reassures softly."

Gray gave a sigh of relief. "Well... that's great..."

Erza looked up in shock at Horologium, who was clinging to the ceiling. "Why are you here?"

"I am currently in automatic danger response mode." Horologium stated. "I was asked by Lucy to rescue allies from dangerous situations. Thank you, Horologium-san... she breathes nervously."

Natsu glanced at the discarded clothes. "So why did her clothes get left behind?"

"In an emergency situation, I protected her body." Horologium explained.

"Wait..." Gray's jaw dropped. "Does that mean... inside there, Wendy is..."

"Kyaaa!... She screams in panic."

Erza smiled. "Anyway, thank you for saving her."

"I'm only able to protect you this one time, I have reached my limit." Horologium stated apologetically, dispersing himself. "Everyone, stay alert... and please be careful."

Wendy scowled as she landed in front of the group, fully clothed again.

"So these are Makarov's kids?" Hades mused. "As expected, they're interesting."

Natsu scowled. "Are you an acquaintance of the old man?"

"Did you not investigate me?" Hades raised an eyebrow. "There should be plenty of information about me in your guild's archives."

Erza narrowed her eyes at that.

"I was Fairy Tail's second master." Hades announced. "I went by the name of Purehito."

"May I continue?" Hades sighed at the interruption. "I was the one who nominated Makarov to be the third master."

"There's no way that's true!" Natsu exclaimed, charging forward. "Stop messing with me!"

Hades waved two glowing fingers at him and violet bindings surrounded the fire user, before he was swallowed up by a large explosion.

"Natsu!" Wendy screamed.

Hades waved his hand again and the ground under Gray and Erza burst apart, turning his attention to Natsu, he thrust his free hand towards her and a chain shot out of his wrist, grabbing her arm. Crossing his arms, he caused the chained girl to crash into Erza and the chain sprang to life, tying them both tightly together. With another flick of his wrist, the chain exploded, sending the two girls crashing into opposite walls.

"Bang." Hades smirked, pointing two fingers at an approaching Natsu. The boy cried out in pain when a small violet bullet crashed into his leg and tripped him.

"Bang. Bang." The next few shots were aimed at Gray and Wendy, injuring them in several places.

"Ahahaha!" Hades cackled, now using both hands to shoot. "Dance with my magic!"

* * *

Lightning crashed down into the sea in the distance.

"Hey..." Pantherlily clutched his ears, startled. "What happened to the soundproofing on this ship? I can totally hear the thunder!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Charle waved him off.

"You'll be fine." Happy told him. "Just settle down."

* * *

He looked up at a door they haven't checked yet. "Let's try going in here..."

"Acnologia?" Lahar repeated, staring at a distraught Doranbolt. "Did Zeref really say that?"

"I'm sorry..." Doranbolt muttered. "I wasn't able to move at all..."

"Don't worry about that. But if Zeref is planning something with Acnologia..." Lahar shivered in fear, turning to the gathered soldiers. "Re- retreat! All units evacuate! The investigation of Tenrou Island is now over!"

* * *

There isn't anything else to do now... it's all over. Doranbolt looked at the wrecked island in the distance. I'm sorry...

"Do fairies have tails or don't they?" Hades wondered, looking over the beaten mages in front of him. "An eternal mystery... and an ongoing adventure. The origin of your guild's name probably sprang from that thought."

"But your journey is about to end." He announced, stepping on Natsu's head and forcing it into the floor. "Mavis' will was entrusted to me. My will was entrusted to Makarov. But that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild..."

"What's wrong with change?" Natsu demanded, straining against the man's leg.

"Too much light shone on magic." Hades told the boy.

"That is our Fairy Tail!" Natsu protested vehemently. "We don't live like we've already died, the way you do! We live with our lives on the line, you bastard! If you don't have the courage to change things, then you might as well die!"

"Annoying brat." Hades scowled and forced Natsu's head deeper into the floor. "If you're going to hate somebody, hate Makarov."

With that, he stepped away from Natsu and began to shoot him continuously.

"Stop..." Wendy begged.

"It's Makarov's fault that you have to suffer and die like this..." Hades announced. "His successor is no better, seeking to follow in his footsteps..."

"Stop it!" Erza shouted as Wendy began to cry.

"You are..." Natsu looked up weakly. "The old man's... rival..."

"Enough already." Hades prepared a much larger shot. "Disappear."

"Stop it!" Gray wailed.

Lightning crashed down on the ship. Hades' eye widened in shock when it severely burnt his outstretched arm and began to gather in between him and Natsu.

"So he's the old man's rival?" Two voices asked. "Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Laxus and Lucy…"

Hades stiffened when he noticed the likeness between Laxus and a younger Makarov. "The brat?"

Laxus growled and smashed his forehead into Hades', knocking the man back with a grunt of pain.

Gray turned to behold the man. "Laxus..."

A girl hit Hades's back and turned to face Gray. "Hey I am here too"

"Lucy?" Gray's eyes widened.

"That girl..." Wendy observed.

"So..." Hades examined his new opponent. "You're related to Makarov?"

Laxus ignored that. "How pathetic... all of you look like shit."

Natsu grinned." Yep!"

Lucy stands before Natsu. "Stand-up"

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked curiously.

"I came to visit my ancestors' graves." Laxus smiled. "After all, I was once part of Fairy Tail. I had planned on coming to see Mavis' grave." "And I am here to help you" Lucy smile

"I was shocked to see the Second here." Laxus scowled suddenly. "Now I get to make a grave for him to pay my respects to."

Hades frowned. "That brat still had these kinds of relatives..."

Laxus' eyes widened as he slammed a knee into Hades' chin, following up with a vicious hook that sent the man sliding back. He covered the distance that formed between them in a split second, surrounding himself with lightning and shooting at Hades, using a fist to slam the old man's face into the floor harshly. Hades paled and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a lightning-infused roar that tore the wall next to him apart.

Hades frowned as he shot out a chain and caught a giant globe, swinging it in an arc in an attempt to attack Laxus. As soon as the lightning user dodged it, Hades slammed a palm into his chin, then took advantage of Laxus' disoriented state to quickly swing two glowing fingers and create violet bindings around him. Laxus paled when Hades thrust his arm forward and the space between the violet ropes exploded, sending everyone flying back from the sheer force.

Hades' eye widened in shock when a streak of lightning shot out over him from the smoke. With an angry grunt, Laxus dropped a foot straight into the back of the man's head, making him collapse to the ground with a scream of pain.

"Incredible..." Gray was wide-eyed.

Erza watched the fight in shock. Was Laxus always this powerful?

Laxus and Hades glared at each other, before Laxus flinched and dropped to one knee in pain.

"Laxus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It must be the spell that just hit him..." Natsu observed in concern.

"Hang in there, Laxus!" Gray shouted, seeing the man struggle to stay upright.

"This world really is a huge place..." Laxus smirked. "To think... that a monster of a person like this exists... I still have quite a ways to go..."

"What are you saying, Laxus?" Natsu demanded.

"Looks like you finally figured out your place, Laxus..." Hades scowled and sent another blast of energy at him. "Now you can disappear!"

"Get up, Laxus!" Erza yelled, paling in fear.

"I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail, but..." Laxus clenched his fist and slammed it into the ground. "If something happened to the old man, I can still get angry about it, right?"

"Of course you can!" Natsu shouted at him.

Lightning spread from Laxus' fist and arced across the floor, crashing into Natsu just before Hades' attack hit Laxus.

The others watched in fear as Laxus slowly collapsed. "This is... my treat... Natsu."

Wendy turned to Natsu in surprise. "Natsu-san?"

"Thanks for... the meal..." Natsu panted, lightning crackling around him.

Hades frowned. "He electrified?"

"That's every last bit of my magic." Laxus told everyone.

Lucy ran over to Laxus to check him. "he's fine, Rest Laxus I will take off this"

Erza's eyes widened. "He put his own magic into Natsu!"

"He ate..." Wendy watched the scene, trembling. "The lightning?"

Gray was in a state of shock. Did Laxus really get hit by that attack with no magic power in his body?

Wendy looked on, pale with fear. He let himself get injured that badly just to give Natsu his power?

"Why..." Natsu looked down at Laxus. "Did you give this to me? I'm so much weaker than you..."

"It's not about strong or weak..." Laxus smirked weakly. "Who was the one who got hurt by all this? Someone with the guild's mark needs to handle this... the right way. Take this pain that was given to your guild and return it... hundred-fold."

"Yeah." Natsu grunted, clenching his fist and making both fire and lightning coil around it.

Wendy gaped in awe. "The flame and lightning are fusing together..."

"This is the lightning flame dragon's..." Natsu turned to glare at Hades. "Hundred-fold payback!"

Hades paled when Natsu blurred out of view and reappeared right in front of him, smashing a fire and lightning-coated fist into his face. Not letting him recover, Natsu punched him again, then followed up with a vicious kick.

Hades screamed as fire dissipated from him, only to be replaced by lightning that frayed his nerves.

Gray was wide-eyed. "After the impact of the flame, the lightning follows up with an attack!"

"How dare you harm our guild!" Natsu roared, continuing to pummel Hades. The boy jumped up and gathered fire in one hand and lightning in the other, combining them and slamming a huge blast of power on the tired man. "I'm going to erase you!"

Hades leapt out of the blast, sending a chain at Natsu! "Ha!" He crowed. "I've bound both your arms!"

His jaw dropped when Natsu easily ripped the chain apart. "What?"

"Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, spitting out a giant beam of magic that obliterated everything in front of it and blasted a hole in the ship, going as far as to tear through the island and vanish into the sky.

Natsu smirked when he saw Hades' beaten form. "I... did it..." He rasped weakly, staggering and falling towards a hole in the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy surged forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him from falling.

"Th-thanks for saving me..." Natsu muttered. "I'm completely out of magic power now..."

Erza smiled as she watched Lucy pull Natsu up. That was an intense consumption of magic power just now... he must be exhausted.

"It's finally over now, huh..." Gray smirked tiredly.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

"Where do you think the power source is?"

"With a ship this huge..." Charle mused. "It has to have a giant lacryma powering it."

"Speaking of which..." Lily looked around the tiny tunnel they were in. "Why are we in these tiny vents?"

"I don't know, ask Happy."

"No reason in particular." Happy grunted, stopping suddenly when he reached a grate-based hatch.

"Hey, watch it!" Charle snapped, annoyed at having bumped into him. "Don't just stop suddenly!"

Lily glanced past her. "What's wrong, Happy?"

"W-what is this...?" Happy moved to the side, letting the others look into the room below.

He trembled in fear. "It's alive?"

* * *

"You quite some amazing youngsters." Hades observed, picking himself up. "That damn Makarov... he raised some incredible brats..."

"No way..." Wendy gasped.

"I don't know how many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage..." Hades panted. "It would be simple to finish things off as they are now... but I want to thank you properly for entertaining me..."

Gray grit his teeth. "That's impossible..."

"That attack didn't have any effect on him at all?" Erza exclaimed in shock.

Hades reached for the eye patch covering his right eye and pulled it off. "The Devil's Eye... awakening! I'm going to show you something quite remarkable..."

His eye snapped open, revealing a shining red orb under the eyelid. "The abyss of magic. This domain of magic is far beyond any of your wildest imaginations."

"No way!" Gray shouted.

"That can't be..." Wendy stammered.

Erza was wide-eyed. "I've never felt this kind of magic power before..."

Natsu paled. "It's still increasing?"

Lucy grit her teeth in determined fury.

"This is your end." Hades announced. "Fairy Tail."

"Shit!" Natsu punched the ground weakly. "I don't even... have any strength left to move..."

* * *

Happy looked up. "You think it's a..."

Charle sighed. "It doesn't look like a power source to me."

"Grimoire Heart..." Lily mused. "No, it can't be..."

"I heard voices from inside!" Someone outside the door shouted.

"What?" A second voice exclaimed. "How did they get in this room?"

"They found us." Charle scowled.

"I'll stop the enemy from going in!" Lily ran towards the door. "You two find a way to destroy that."

"Destroy it?" Happy repeated.

Charle nodded. "Let's do it, Happy!"

Lily roared as he slammed into the incoming thugs, now using his battle form. A random soldier growled and swung a large sword at him.

"I'll take that." Lily grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his hands. Swinging his new weapon, Lily knocked an entire wave of grunts back.

"He said... destroy it..." Happy flitted around the room. "But how?"

"It looks like we'll just have to mess with anything we can touch." Charle observed.

"A sword that changes size?" Lily looked at the sword, which had grown almost twice as large as him. "It's just like my Buster Arm..."

"Defend the room!" A man shouted.

"We have to defend this room with our lives, no matter the cost!" Another added.

"I like it." Pantherlily smirked darkly. "This is my weapon now!"

* * *

"Natsu!" Erza shook the exhausted boy. "Stand up! Please!"

"To walk the path of magic..." Hades intoned. "Is to sink into the deepest levels of darkness. Beyond the depths, shining in the deep abyss... is the 'One Magic'."

"Just a little more, and I will reach the 'One Magic'." Hades told the Fairy Tail mages. "But that insignificant distance is the deepest stretch of my path. The great world of magic fills that depth... the world Zeref inhabits. Tonight, with Zeref's awakening, the world will change. Soon I will obtain the 'One Magic'!"

Lucy stands up in anger and shouted. "YOU WILL NEVER GET ONE MAGIC, you just don't understand how powerfull one magic is" Lucy fall down and look at Hades in fear.

"You little ones cannot pass into the great world of magic." Hades prepared a spell. "You lack the resolve to step into the abyssal deep. From Chapter 4, Scripture 12 of the Book of Zeref... Hidden Magic... The Punishers of Heaven: Nemesis!"

Shadows began to rise from scattered rubble, turning into grotesque misshapen demons.

"He's creating demons..." Gray yelled. "From the rubble?"

"No..." Wendy muttered in fear. "No... No..."

"With the magic power of the abyss, I can spawn demons from even the lowliest of rocks." Hades explained. "They are at once the dancing children of demons and judges of heaven. This is Hidden Magic."

Each and every one of those things has so much power... Erza shivered in fear. It's pointless to resist...

Wendy turned away and hugged Lucy tightly.

Even I... Erza examined her trembling hands. Am shaking in fear...

What the hell am I scared for? Gray slumped to his knees. Dammit...

I can't... I'm too frightened...Wendy buried her face in her hands. Please, somebody... give us courage!

"It looks like..." Lucy grabbed her shaking arm. "I've got a comrade right beside me after all... I forgot that for a moment..."

"Fear is not evil." Lucy recalled Master's words. "It allows us to spot our weaknesses."

"When we learn our weakness... we can grow stronger and kinder..." Lucy pushed herself up. "We learned our own weakness right now. So what do we do next?"

"We grow stronger!" Lucy declared angrily. "We face them head on! When we're all alone, it might be too frightening to bear... but we're all right beside each other. We've got our comrades right here!"

"There's nothing to fear!" She shouted. "We're not alone!"

"A delightfully empty set of words." Hades observed. "But even that ends now."

Lucy looked around at the others, who were standing up and glaring at Hades resolutely. "Let's roll!" He yelled, charging forward. The other four roared and shot ahead in front of him.

"What can you accomplish with such minuscule power?" Hades asked rhetorically. "Dance, demons of rubble and stone!"

The demonic army surged forward at the approaching mages.

Natsu and Wendy glanced back when they noticed Lucy falter. Grabbing her arms, they gathered their strength and threw her forward, collapsing from the strain as they did so.

Gray and Erza noticed the girl nearing them and nodded. Raising their legs in unison, they placed their feet against Lucy's and propelled her further ahead, increasing her speed.

"Send everything to the bottom of darkness..." Hades intoned as Lucy closed in on him. "It's time for the sun to sink! Fairy Tail!"

A massive explosion rocked the ship. Rubble and pieces of equipment flew everywhere as the ceiling of the ship was completely destroyed. Gray and Erza stared into the smoke, anxiously awaiting the outcome of Natsu's charge.

The smoke cleared, revealing Lucy having smashed a fist into Hades's face. The man groaned as he hurtled backwards from the blow.

"Impossible!" Hades exclaimed. "My dark magic had no effect?"

Lucy roared as she prepared another punch.

"This can't be! My magic is..." Hades screamed as he was knocked back further. "There's no way!"

* * *

Happy and Charle exchanged a high five, standing in front of what remained of a large tank labeled 'Grimoire Heart'.

Lily glanced back at them and gave a victorious smirk.

* * *

My heart! Hades paled in horror. The reason for my great magic... the 'Devil's Heart' inside the ship... if that was destroyed... then my magic...

Lucy and Natsu roared as they unleashed a flurry of attacks on the man.

"Huh?" Wendy gasped, attracting the others' attention. "There's no way..."

The others stared in shock at the Tenrou tree, standing proudly over the island as if it was never torn down.

"Tenrou Island has returned to its' original state?"

I, the great Hades... Hades grit his teeth. Have I truly lost to Makarov?

"This victory is ours!" Natsu and Lucy roared, swinging another punch.

"No!" Hades countered, kicking them away. "Until those of you that follow this path of magic finally reach its' peak, the devil will not sleep!"

Laxus grunted, slamming a fist into Hades and knocking him away. "Go, Fairy Tail!"

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy shouted, copying one of Natsu's attacks and sending Hades flying. "Wing Attack!"

"Ice Bringer!" Gray roared, assaulting Hades with a storm of ice blades.

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza declared, swinging her swords around Hades in a star pattern. "Pentagram sword!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Revised..." Natsu shot towards the falling man, who paled in fear. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!"

"My turn" Lucy transformed into a wolf and jump on Hades and hit him in the crest.

Hades screamed as he fell to the deck of the ruined ship, finally defeated. Natsu gave a victorious roar as the sun appeared over the horizon, bathing the island in light.

"This is our guild!" The Dragon Slayer shouted for the entire island to hear.

Gray smirked. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Erza nodded.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy exclaimed happily.

"Everyone!" Charle shouted, interrupting the peace. "Help us!"

"Wait!" One of the grunts chasing the Exceed ordered. "Get back here!"

"You damn cats!"

"How dare you do that to the Master's heart?"

"This is bad." Gray grunted tiredly.

"Shit..." Erza muttered. "Our magic power is absolutely zero."

"Mine too..." Lily scowled, back in his small form and with his new sword as tiny as he was. "Sorry..."

"Hold it right there!" Master commanded, nest to him the rest of Fairy Tail.

Natsu grinned. "Everybody..."

"There's more of them!" A pale man shouted.

"And..." Another trembled. "Is that Makarov?"

"And look over there..." A third man pointed to Hades in disbelief. "Master Hades has been defeated!"

"Get off this island." mastre commanded. "Immediately!"

"Eep!"

"We got it!"

"That's our warning shot!"

The Fairy tail group burst into cheers as the grunt army ran towards the cliff and jumped off, scrambling over each other in their haste to escape.

Gray looked around and sighed in relief, noticing Juvia. "Glad to see you're alright."

Makarov turned towards Laxus and Lucy. "It's good to have you back." He muttered, reaching out to them.

"Laxus...Lucy" Freed trembled, before the Raijinshuu swamped Laxus and Lucy in a group hug.

"You made it back!"

"Uwaaah!"

* * *

"Ok then!" Natsu cheered. "Let's continue the exam!"

Happy paled. "Right now?"

"That last part of the test was disrupted, so it doesn't count!" Natsu exclaimed. "So this time, we'll handle it simply. We'll decide by battle!"

"Piece of cake! Now that I've gotten that Lightning Fire Dragon-" Natsu collapsed to the ground.

"Who the hell falls down like that?"

"It's a side effect from eating any magic other than fire." Erza explained.

"For the time being, why don't we head back to camp?" Wendy suggested.

"All your bodies could really use some rest." Charle added.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Let's head on back."

Cana sighed, noticing Gildarts missing from the group. Is father ok?

* * *

"Makarov..." Hades grunted, calling him back. "Finish me off..."

"I learned many things from you." Makarov sighed. "As thanks for that, I"ll look the other was when you leave the island."

"What naivety..." Hades rasped. "If you let me live, next time I'll destroy the guild for sure..."

"I lost to you." Master observed. "But those kids defeated you."

"Not exactly... my heart was destroyed... and Tenrou Island gave its' power to the youngsters... if that coincidence hadn't happened, there's no way I would have lost to you..." He scoffed.

Master sighed, uncomfortable with the topic of killing. "Why did you fall into the darkness?"

"I already told you..." Hades coughed. "The true magic of nature is darkness. The miracles created in the depths of darkness were called magic. I retired from the guild and journeyed on the road of magic because I wanted to discover truth in this world. The world that overflows with magic is a world of lies... but the world that Zeref was in, the great world of magic, was the true world."

"I wanted to see what that world was like. That's why I awakened Zeref and acquired all the keys..." Hades reached out towards the sky. "I was so close... just a little bit further... until the 'One Magic'..."

"Even if you found it, it wouldn't change anything. It doesn't matter if you say the true origin of magic is darkness. It doesn't matter if you say it's light, either." Makarov turned to leave. "Magic is alive. It's place changes over time and it grows along with us. Magic is anything you can think of. It can be felt in infinite ways... as light, as darkness, as red, as blue. And it's living freely, together alongside Fairy Tail."

"All of this..." He sighed, walking away. "I learned from you."

Hades gaped up at the sky in wonder.

* * *

"Damn, you're noisy, Natsu!" Elfman scowled at the snoring boy. "Can't you shut up and sleep quietly?"

"Leave him alone." Mira told Elfman. "Let him rest."

"Mira-nee, I thought of a great idea!" Lisanna tied Natsu's hair and held him up. "Natsu's twin sister would be cute, wouldn't she?"

Mira giggled.

Elfman looked away, paling. "That's so gross..."

* * *

"So what we really destroyed was Hades' heart?" Happy asked over his fish.

"Coincidence or not, we did a good job." Charle smiled.

"It's great to have you back, Laxus and you Lucy!" Bixlow exclaimed.

Laxus grunted. "Whatever..."

Lucy giggled as she looks at Laxus. "come on, don't be like that, Laxus they are just happy to see you again"

"Laxus and Lucy came back!" Freed cheered, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey..." Evergreen whispered. "Elfman did bad things to me while you were gone, Laxus... won't you get him back for me?"

"You bitch!"

* * *

Wendy rubbed sweat away from her forehead, having finished healing Happy. "Next... I'm going to take care of your wounds, erza."

"I'm fine." Erza waved her off. "Why don't you get some rest too, Wendy?"

"No." Wendy smiled. "I've been feeling great ever since Tenrou Island returned to normal."

"But..." Erza hesitated. "How did Tenrou Island turn back to normal after being destroyed?"

"So you were exiled?" Gildarts laughed loudly. "Ahahaha! What a loser!"

Laxus scowled in annoyance. "Piss off, old man!"

Lucy and Cana exchanged glances and burst into giggles.

* * *

"Impossible..." Yomazu looked around the almost empty ship. "We were defeated..."

"None of the Seven Kin made it back ~pero..." Kawazu added.

The sound of footsteps caused them to turn to it. "Who's there?"

"It's people like you that carved me into existence." The newcomer stated, causing them to pale. "It was wicked thought like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age."

A heavily bandaged Hades leaned forward and turned white with fear.

"No one can stop it now." Zeref announced. "The world will be finished here."

"Zeref..." Hades rasped as Kawazu and Yomazu dropped into hasty bows. "Zeref... is right in front of my eyes... is this reality or just a dream?"

"The keys!" He commanded Yomazu. "Bring me the keys!"

"But..." Yomazu choked out as the two struggled to stand up. "We can't move..."

"That's not necessary." Zeref told them. "I'm already awake. Now then..." He scowled. "I'm not really one to talk, but... how many lives did you take just to get those 'keys'? How miserable... even though it's just a pretense..."

Hades' eyes widened. "What?"

"One of the obsessions from the people worshipping the black mage Zeref is an illusory thing called the keys to revival." Zeref explained. "Did you really believe a made-up story from so long ago?"

"The black mage Zeref who is standing her never slept to begin with." Zeref finished.

"That can't be!" Hades protested, clutching at his bandaged Demon's Eye. "I tried using my Eye before! You couldn't even defeat one of my henchmen!"

"It's true... that was my full power... at the time." Energy began to swirl around Zeref. "I saw numerous people die in the wars 400 years ago... but I also came to understand the value of life that day."

"It all started from that time. My cursed body, when I cared about the living, would involuntarily steal others' souls. Because I don't want to take people's lives, I have to forget the most important thing about a human life. It's so sad..."

"Are you saying you fight for the importance of life?" Hades exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's right." Zeref nodded. "That's why, as expected, I couldn't use magic then."

"But it's a different matter if I decide to ignore the value of life." Zeref's eyes turned red. "The ones who pulled the trigger were you guys. Acnologia heralds an end of an era... and it was your wicked thoughts that summoned it."

"Acnologia?" Hades shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"I will give you your punishment." Zeref intoned, preparing a spell.

"Wait!" Hades begged. "I still have questions!"

"The first sin was calling Acnologia." Zeref put his palms together. "The other one was making me forget the value of life. Repent."

* * *

Ultear sighed, rowing away from the island on a small boat. "That glare she gave me... I wonder who told her about me destroying her town."

She looked down sadly. "I had hoped to make my current life 'act one', and to start my real life when I reached the great world of magic. That thought let me commit any atrocity, no matter how inhumane..."

"Others would think I'm a demon..." She told herself. "A misguided woman committing evil deeds for her own happiness... I should have apologized to Meledy before I left the island..."

She formed a sword and examined it, before dismissing it again.

* * *

"Master Hades!" Yomazu shouted in fear when Hades collapsed to the ground, dead. "H-he..."

"Trash that doesn't know any better..." Zeref scowled. "Will fall into hell."

His eyes widened and he spun to a window when he sense something flying towards them. "It's here..." He paled. "Acnologia..."

* * *

"What did you say?" Four voices shouted in unison.

"I told you." master sighed. "We are suspending the S-Class exam."

"I don't understand at all!"

"Why are you suspending it?"

"I had no other choice." Master told them. "With all the things that happened..."

"Among the candidates, there were Council members who snuck in..." Mira added. "Grimoire Heart was interfering, too."

Gray groaned. "I wanted S-Class, dammit!"

"Don't worry!" Juvia cheered him on. "You will make it next time, Gray-sama!"

Elfman sighed. "Even a man has his limits..."

"There's no way I'll give up! I will become S-Class, no matter the cost!" Natsu declared. "Gray, Elfman... you're all giving up, right? If that's the case, then I'll become S-Class! You hear me? S-Class!"

"I suppose it can't be helped..." master sighed. "This is a special exception... let's go ahead and start the final exam now, Natsu. If you can win against me, I'll promote you to S-Class!"

"Seriously?" Natsu perked up. "Alright! I'm all fired up!"

A big hand hit Natsu.

"Here I..." Natsu rasped weakly. "Come..."

"What are you doing?" Lisanna moaned, having her cheeks stretched painfully.

"Eh..." Laxus released her and started patting her head. "I was wondering if it was really you..."

Lucy sitting next to him and watch Lisanna and Laxus.

"Of course it's really me!" Lisanna protested. "How rude!"

"Getting picked on all the time..." Evergreen smirked. "I feel sorry for you..."

"What insight." Freed commented, impressed. "Laxus is impressive."

Bixlow sweatdropped and turned to his dolls. "You think so?"

"Think so, think so!" The puppets chorused.

"I want to greet them..." Wendy hesitated, hiding behind a tree. "But I'm so nervous..."

Charle sighed. "What are you so scared of?"

"A lot of things happened..." Erza started, walking up to her. "But deep down, they are not bad persons."

"Ok!" Wendy smiled. "I'll go greet them!"

* * *

Laki hissed as she felt her wounds sting from the water.

"A medicinal spring..." Cana examined a bunch of herbs. "I suppose this would seep into our wounds."

The purple-haired woman glanced back. "Is your right hand ok?"

"You mean from when I received Fairy Glitter?" Cana smirked and lifted her barre arm. "It looks like the rental period is over now."

"Um..." She hesitated. "Laki-chan... sorry."

"For what?"

"You know... I ditched you and went to Mavis' grave, remember?" Cana looked down.

Laki waved it off. "Don't worry about that."

"But it is on my mind..." Cana sighed. "Betraying your friends is something to regret for your entire life."

"I don't consider that a betrayal." Laki observed. "From what I've seen of the guild so far, antics like that are common, right? Stop thinking like that, Cana-Chan, or your gloom will spread."

Cana smiled softly. "I... didn't exactly want to become S-Class... I just thought I wanted to tell my father the truth."

* * *

Gildarts frowned. "What's with that mopey face?"

Natsu scowled, hunched over his fishing rod. "Well, this isn't interesting at all..."

"You don't understand the true romantic feelings of a man, do you?" Gildarts sighed.

"That's right!" Happy exclaimed, salivating over a bucket full of Gildarts' catch. "These fish are what's romantic!"

"I didn't say you could eat those."

"The instinct of the hunt! It is this great natural phenomenon that unifies us!" Gildarts declared proudly. "Will you eat, or be eaten? This is the true challenge! This is truly man's playground!"

"Oh!" Natsu perked up when his line shook. "I think I've got something!"

"Good, Natsu!" Gildarts encouraged him. "Pull! Pull it up!"

"Gildarts!"Laki called.

"Hold on a second!" Gildarts told her. "Natsu's male romance is awakening!"

"Cana-chan has something important to tell you." Laki explained, pulling Natsu and Happy away. "Over here, you two."

"But the fish-"

"Everyone's food-"

Gildarts frowned when Cana hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"It's the reason... I came to this guild..." Cana started. "I came to search for my father."

"That's the first I've heard of that..." Gildarts muttered. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? Was your father a part of Fairy Tail?"

"Y-yes..." Cana paused, uncertain. "It's you, Gildarts."

"Eh?" Gildarts mumbled as Laki nodded furiously and Natsu and Happy's jaws dropped. "EH?"

"Lots of different things happened..." Cana muttered. "I've never been able to tell you before..."

"Wait a second..." Gildarts fumbled for words. "You..."

"Yeah..." Cana trembled. "It's difficult to accept, isn't it?"

"Whose kid are you?" Gildarts started counting off on his fingers. "Sara, Naomi, Claire, Phoebe, Marie, Eliza... no, the hair color is wrong! Emma... Lily... Jean... Sydney... Michelle... Stephanie..."

"Pops!" Cana clenched her fists in fury. "How many women have you been with?"

"I got it!" Gildarts exclaimed. "It's Sylvia, right? You look just like her!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Cana wailed, exasperated. "I can't believe my dad is such a womanizer! Anyway..." She spun to leave. "That's what happened... and that's how it is."

"W-wait!"

"That's all I wanted to say!" Cana snapped. "It's not like I expected you to be part of my family now, or something! We can just keep on like we've been-"

Gildarts reached forward and engulfed her n a hug. "You're Cornelia's child... no doubt about it."

"Let go." Cana protested weakly.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"It was hard to say it..." Cana mumbled. "With everything that's happened..."

"Cornelia was the only woman I ever loved... she was also the only one I married." Gildarts told her. "I was completely fixated on work and left that love 18 years ago. I'd just been going where the wind would take me... but I had no idea I had a child."

"I'm sorry..." He gripped her harder. "I had no idea..."

"It's ok. I was the one who kept it from you." Cana pried herself free. "It might have been wring for me to decide on my own, but now it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest..."

"I had a daughter..." Gildarts muttered. "This close to me..."

"Knock it off." Cana smiled. "I didn't bring this up to make you take responsibility or anything... we can just act like we always do. Just... I'll say this one time. I'm glad I got to meet you... father."

Gildarts teared up and grabbed her in another hug. "Cana!"

"You don't have to have those sad feelings anymore!" He exclaimed. "I'll never let that happen again! From now on, if I go on a job, or if I go drinking, we'll always be together."

Cana smiled softly. "That sounds a little annoying, doesn't it?"

"It's just..." Gildarts sobbed. "Let me have the right to love you..."

Gildarts' eyes widened when a chill swept to him. "Just now... this feeling..."

* * *

A loud roar echoed around the island.

"What's that?"

"It's so damn loud!"

"This voice... what is it?"

"The cry of a dragon..." Wendy muttered.

Lisanna paled. "A dragon?"

"Is everyone ok?" Laki shouted as she and the others joined the main group.

Gildarts clutched his side. "He must be from back then..."

"Over there!" Lily shouted, pointing up at a large black figure in the sky.

Gajeel trembled. "Is that for real?"

"A real-life dragon..." Wendy shook in fear.

"I knew it..." Natsu muttered. "Dragons really do still exist..."

"The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse..." Master realized. "Acnologia."

"You up there! You know where Igneel is, don't you?" Natsu shouted up at Acnologia. "And Grandine and Metalicana, too!"

"Knock it off, Natsu." Gildarts snapped.

The large dragon swung its' tail and began to fly towards the ground.

"It's coming down!" Freed shouted.

Making an instant decision, Lucy grabbed Laki and beginning to spin and gaining momentum.

"You have to get back to Fairy Tail!" She told the woman. "Make sure to say hi for us!"

With that, she threw Laki off the island and towards Ultear's boat. A mere moment later, Acnologia landed on the island in front of them.

Gildarts paled when the dragon noticed them and shot up again. "Run for it!"

"Is this for real?" Elfman screamed, watching Acnologia level most of the surrounding forest with pure sound.

"Look at the destruction!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Hurry to the ship!" Gildarts roared.

"Everyone!" Erza commanded, rescuing Freed and Bixlow, who had fallen behind. "We're all going back together! To Fairy Tail!"

"Wendy!" Charle shouted as she ran. "You can talk to dragons, can't you? Can you do something about this?"

"I can't talk to them!" Wendy panicked. "Dragons all have a very high level of intelligence! That dragon definitely should be able to understand words!"

* * *

Zeref watched the devastation from afar. "The reason it doesn't use words... is because it doesn't think of humans as anything more than insects."

He sighed. "You wouldn't stop and talk to a pest buzzing around you. It's the same for that dragon. You also wouldn't bother taking an obnoxious insect seriously even for a moment. There are things in this world that you cannot oppose or fight back against, no matter how hard you try. Mankind will come to learn this shortly."

"It appears... we will be embarking on a long journey again." Zeref bowed his head. "This era is coming to an end. Farewell, Natsu."

Natsu grunted as the island shook and he rolled several feet forward. "Why, you-"

His eyes widened when master stepped in front of him, grew bigger.

"Master!"

"Run." master commanded. "Get to the ship."

He attacks Acnologia and pushing it back.

"It's useless!" Gray shouted. "There's no way he can fight that!"

"Master!" Erza howled. "Stop it, please!"

Laxus stared at the scene in shock.

"Run!" master repeated.

"If you're going to pick a fight with it, we're coming too!" Freed charged towards her.

"Let's smash that thing to pieces!" Evergreen wailed.

"Are you going to ignore my last order?" master screamed at them "You bunch of assholes!"

Mira teared up. Did he say... last...

"I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu protested angrily. "If anyone is going to be that thing's opponent, it's gonna be-"

Lucy scowled and grabbed his collar, dragging his way as she ran. "We are getting out of here, Natsu!"

"Lucy!" Natsu howled. "You bi-"

His eyes widened when he saw the yellow head blinking back tears.

_No need for all of us to waste our lives... especially compared to the lawless one I've led..._ Master smiled sadly. _You'll understand some day, what the meaning behind your tears is. Does the death of someone dear make you sad? Can grief itself kill a person? The answers to that can be found in each and every one of your hearts... you bunch of proud assholes. Now live on, into the future!_ master chuckled mirthlessly.

"I don't know what it is you're after, but..." master holding Acnologia, forcing it back."I won't let you pass any further ahead!

his eyes widened when the last of his magic power faded. Collapsing on the ground, he could do nothing except watch as Acnologia closed in on him.

"Heh..." he muttered."At least I bought them enough time to run away... that's good enough for me..."

His eyes shot wide open when Natsu sped past him, reaching Acnologia and climbing up its' leg. "Give back master!" The fire user demanded angrily.

Master pushed himself in a sitting position. "Natsu..."

"Charge!" Laxus commanded, pointing at the large beast. With angry battle cries, the horde of mages ran towards Acnologia, blasting it with their strongest attacks.

"You guys..." master watched the scene with wide eyes.

"I want you to know I was against this." Lucy told him. "But do you really think they're the type of people who can run away and leave an old man behind? It is your guild, after all."

"Idiots..." Master teared up.

A serene figure watched the group continue to fight Acnologia. Giving them a sad smile, he clasped his hands together as if in prayer and focused.

Natsu cried out as a gust of wind sent him sprawling back.

"Is everyone all right?" Erza shouted.

"None of our attacks are working at all!" Mira growled.

This thing isn't using the strength it used when it fought me... Gildarts thought in fear. It's just playing with them...

Pantherlily's eyes widened when the dragon flew up higher. "It flew!"

"Is it gonna come back?"

"Don't let your guard down!"

Acnologia opened its' jaws wide and began to gather magic power in its' mouth.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel shouted.

Cana paled. "Is it planning on blasting the whole island away?"

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, put all the power you have into it, now!" Erza commanded.

Freed shook in fear. "There's not enough time to draw the seals!"

"There's plenty of defensive magic that doesn't require writing anything!" Levy reminded him.

"Way to go, Levy!" Bixlow exclaimed.

"Everyone!" Lisanna shouted at the crowd. "Focus your magical energy in Freed!"

"Let's join hands!" Mira suggested, reaching out to Elfman.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu announced.

"Everyone join you power together as one!" Gray grunted. "Let's show it the bonds of our guild!"

Laxus reached out to Master, who grabbed his hand and smiled through his tears. "We'll all go home together..."

"To Fairy Tail!" Everyone chorused.

Natsu frowned when he noticed Laxus lean in to Lucy and mutter something. As he watched, Lucy muttered something back and they laughed.

"Of course." He heard Lucy say. "I'll be honored to."

Then the attack hit.

"It's over, isn't it?" Zeref sighed and turned way. "Natsu..."

"Crap!" Mavis Vermilion swore. "Something went wrong!"


	8. home again and new master Lucy

"Romeo." An older Alzack Connell called out to a teen staring out over the sea. "Our work is over, let's head back to the guild."

"How long are you going to stand there staring at the water?" His wife Bisca Connell shook her head. "If we don't hurry and get back, your dad will worry. He asked us to care of you... Romeo."

"Ok." Romeo looked down.

"Romeo..." Bisca hesitated. "We understand how you feel, but..."

Alzack stopped her from saying more. "Bisca..."

* * *

Over at a rundown tavern at the outskirts of Magnolia, an older Macao slammed his beer keg on a table in anger. "Has Romeo not come back yet?"

"Damn that Al and Bisca!" Fairy Tail's Fourth Master exclaimed. "They probably ditched Romeo and went off to party in the town!"

"Pipe down..." His advisor Wakaba sighed. "You're not a kid any more, so calm down and have a seat, Macao."

"I thought I told you to call me Master!"

"I've never heard of a master with a complete lack of dignity like you!"

"Yeah, well..." A scruffy-looking Max looked around. "Slow day again, huh?"

"Not like it can be helped..." Warren grunted. "No work is gonna come around to a little guild like ours."

"Look at how few job offers we have!" A larger Nab with a slowly developing stomach gestured to the request board.

"This has nothing to do with people like you who don't work!"

"C'mon, look!" Vijeeter shouted, shaking in a weird way. "I've almost finished my new dance. I call it the 'Puny Dance'."

"That looks disgusting..." Max grumbled. "Someone get him outta here..."

"Hey, Droy..." Nab leaned over a freakishly round man. "Have you been putting pressure on the earth again?"

"You trying to tell me I got fat, you bastard?" Droy growled around a large mouthful of chicken.

"Man..." Jet grunted, adjusting the rubber band holding his hair back. "You have no self-awareness."

Nab pointed at a much thinner Reedus. "Look at Reedus! See how slim he got?"

"Oui..." The painter smiled. "Well, I was originally like this in the first place."

"I've been working out every day!" Droy flexed a fat arm. "Can't you tell? Just look at those muscles!"

Jet sighed. "What would Levy say if she could see us now..."

"Levy's not coming back!" Droy snapped, before he realized what he said and everybody listening to him froze.

"Hey now..." A man carrying a large club on his back entered the guild, with four laughing thugs behind him. "Just as always, it's only noon and you already look so down... that's why you're a puny little guild."

"Teebo..." Wakaba grunted.

Macao scowled. "I thought I told you not to come here anymore."

"Hey, hey..." Teebo smirked. "Is it really ok for you to be talking to me like that? After all, we are the guild that represents Magnolia, Twilight Ogre."

"There was a time when Fairy Tail was the strongest, but who knows now... your era had come to an end." Teebo observed gleefully. "Between this place, built in a beat-up old tavern, and the mage guild of the new age, Twilight Ogre, it's obvious which one would be more beneficial to Magnolia, right?"

"Acting all might because they have a bigger guild..."

"Yeah! We have spirit!"

"You can't survive off of spirit alone." Teebo grinned.

"What did you come here for, Teebo?" Macao demanded.

Teebo's smile widened. "This month's pay."

"You didn't pay again, Macao?" Wakaba exclaimed.

"I thought I told you to call me Master!"

"You're late on your debt payments." One of Teebo's goons told them.

"We haven't gotten any work this month! We'll pay you next month, just you wait!" Macao shouted.

"Come on now..." A small man looked giddy. "When you were on the verge of collapse, who was it that came to the rescue of this run-down tavern?"

"We were the ones who stepped in and lent you money, weren't we?" A bald man with crossed arms asked Macao.

"Why did you accept their help when you knew they were this stupid..." Jet grumbled.

"Did you say something, you bastard?" A man holding a bottle of alcohol shouted at him.

"Stop it, Jet!" Macao threw an arm out to stop him. "Wait until next month..." He told Teebo. "We'll pay up."

Teebo smirked and kicked Macao into the bar table.

"Macao!"

"Master!"

"You bastards..."

"Don't touch them!" Macao shouted, stopping the Fairy Tail mages from fighting back.

"How pathetic?" Teebo cackled as his goons proceeded to smash furniture in the tavern. "So this is Fairy Tail? Pitiful!"

"Don't forget now..." He grunted, turning to leave. "It's next month."

"That was fun." Teebo laughed, walking down the hill with his men. "Those guys are such wimps!"

"Ahahaha!" One of the others guffawed. "We sure messed them up good!"

* * *

Reedus' eyes widened when a sketchbook fell out of a wrecked shelf and its' pages scattered, revealing pictures of the missing guild members. The last drawing to fall out was a large sheet showing all of the lost crowd partying together.

Wakaba puffed on his cigarette. "It's been seven years since then..."

Max gave a sad smile. "That really takes me back."

"When we heard that Tenrou Island was destroyed..." Jet sighed. "Everyone searched with everything they had. But not a single one of them was found..."

"If the story Laki gave us is true, it was Acnologia that destroyed the island." Nab observed. "All kinds of groups worked together in the search, but none of their efforts resulted in anything."

"Yeah, that day..." Jet sat down heavily. "There was a strange lack of Ethernano in the waters around Tenrou Island... because it was of a level of attack that no living being could ever endure..."

"That was the force of Acnologia's roar..." Warren sobbed, picking up a book about dragons. "Long ago, just that one dragon could destroy an entire country on its' own... there's no way any human alive would be able to take on that thing..."

"Our own comrades..." Max began to cry. "Ever since they disappeared, we've turned into this weak, pathetic guild..."

"Laki are no help either." Jet muttered. "Laki only came in once those seven years ago, told us what happened, and left. No one has heard from her since."

"Someone mention me?" A voice asked cheerfully, as a women walked into the guild. "I'm home!"

Incredulous eyes turned to the speaker. "Laki!" Macao exclaimed. "You're back!"

"I left a pile of trash at the bottom of the stairs." Laki told the mages. "I heard they messed the guild hall up, and I wasn't too pleased with that."

"You came at a bad time..." Wakaba looked down. "Our time to close might be coming..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Macao protested angrily.

The smoker turned to the angry man. "What's wrong?"

"My heart feels like it's going to break..." Macao muttered.

Wakaba grinned. "You've done well, Master."

"Ever since that happened..." Macao clenched his fists. "Romeo hasn't ever smiled, not once..."

Laki sighed. "By the way, Blue Pegasus wants to tell us something. They found me on their way here and asked me to return. They should be here soon."

As if on cue, a siren rang out over the building, causing most of the mages to rush outside.

"It can't be..." Max stared up at the elegant airship. "Blue Pegasus' Christina?"

"It reeks of sentimental perfume." A short figure observed, jumping off the ship and crashing into the cobbled road headfirst. "Men!"

"You fell?" The mages exclaimed in shocked unison.

"I'm Ichiya, just for you." Ichiya grunted, still half-embedded in the stone.

"We understand how you feel, Ichiya-sama..." Hibiki smiled. "But won't you settle down a bit?"

"I am a user for air magic." Ren reminded Ichiya, lowering the Trimens slowly to the ground.

"It's been a long time, everyone." Eve added.

The Trimens landed and promptly surrounded Laki.

"You're as beautiful as ever, Laki-san..."

"T-those glasses really suit you..."

"Do you mind if I call you 'Onee-san'?"

"You guys!" Ichiya turned serious, making them do the same.

"I don't forget the perfume of camaraderie of those I've competed and fought with!" He declared proudly.

"Something matching the movement characteristics we have recorder in Christina's archives has been detected in Fiore's Ethernano reading." Hibiki told the Fairy tail mages.

"In other words..." Ichiya made his signature pose. "Tenrou Island still exists!"

"Is it really around here?"

"There's nothing to see..."

"According to the Pegasus guys, there was something unusual about the Ethernano in this part of the sea..."

"What's this 'Ethernano' thing, anyway?"

"How am I meant to know? Probably something like little particles of magic..."

* * *

Bisca sighed. "Was it really ok not to bring Romeo along?"

"We should have brought him along, by force if necessary." Alzack added.

"It's not a certainty that everyone's still alive." Max observed.

Warren nodded. "We shouldn't get our hopes up..."

"We're gonna see Levy again!" Jet and Droy cheered. "We're gonna see Levy again!"

"So noisy!" Warren shouted at them. "There's been no word in seven years. Think about the worst-case scenario as well!"

Max's eyes widened when he noticed a solitary figure standing in the distance. "What is that?"

"A person?"

"How? It's the middle of the sea here!"

"She's standing on it!" Warren exclaimed as they got nearer. "Who is that?"

The unknown girl spread her arms to the sides and a huge landmass enclosed in a sphere of light bearing the Fairy Tail mark rose out of the sea.

"Tenrou Island!" Max shouted in shock.

The woman smiled and turned away, gliding over the water towards the island.

"She's going to Tenrou Island!"

"After her!"

"Wait up!"

"What's with that woman?" Bisca shouted, having disembarked from the ship with the others.

"She did show us the location of Tenrou Island..." Alzack observed. "Maybe she'll lead us to where everyone is."

"Got it!" Jet sped up and blurred out of sight, Noticing something from the path he was on, he stopped and paled in shock, letting the others catch up to him.

Max ran up to him and looked down. "Natsu..." He muttered in disbelief.

* * *

"Romeo..." Macao sighed. "Was it really a good idea for you not to go along?"

Romeo didn't look up from his book. "Even if Tenrou Island is found... there's no telling if everyone is alive, right?"

"Nonsense!" Macao countered. "We have to believe!"

"There's been on word in seven years." Romeo grunted.

"Oi!" A large thug kicked the door open. "Boss is annoyed at you losers!"

"Payment's due next month, isn't it?" Wakaba asked.

"Our Master rejected the idea instantly!" The man yelled. "Especially since five of our guys came back all beaten up earlier!"

"That's your own fault." Romeo snapped, shutting his book and standing up.

"What was that, you punk?" The thug hollered.

"To have been tamed by losers like those..." Romeo gathered fire in his palm. "Laki-nee has the right idea! I'm going to fight! If things keep up like this, Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!"

The thug grinned when Romeo's flame dispersed. "That name became worthless a long time ago, kid." He announced, reaching for the large mace on his back. "You guys will never be above us, as long as you live!"

"Stop!" Macao screamed in fear.

A foot crashed into the man's back, sending him flying into the far wall. The other four men who were with him spun around, only for one to get frozen solid, another to get an iron club to the head, the third one to get a sword's hilt to the neck and the last one get hit by a wolf.

"Hmph." Gajeel grunted.

Erza smirked. "We're back."

"Everyone!" Happy cheered.

"hey about us" the wolf said as she walk in with Laxus, Levy, Kiara and Gajeel. The wolf transformers in pretty lady with blond hair.

"LUCY, YOUR HOME" they yell.

"yes i am" Lucy said as she got a hug from them.

"We're home!" Natsu waved to the others.

"Alcohol, alcohol!" Cana chanted happily.

Makarov looked around. "What's up with this tiny guild?"

Wendy smiled. "We've come back home."

"Nice place!" Lucy laughed.

"Yo." Gray said simply.

Macao's jaw dropped. "You guys..."

"You're all older!"

"They grew up, just like we did!"

"And that must be Kiara! Laki told us about her!"

"What happened?"

"Well..."

* * *

_"Natsu!" Max sighed, shaking the fire user. "Get a hold of yourself! Wake up, you bastard!"_

_"What?" Natsu shouted, shooting up. "Shut up!"_

_"Natsu!" The others wailed, crushing him in a group hug._

_"What the hell happened? Is this Tenrou Island?" Natsu exclaimed, confused. "Why did you guys come here?" He got a good look at them. "And by the way... did you get older? And Droy got fat!"_

_"You've gotten older, too!"_

_"We got hit by Acnologia's attack and were sent away..." Natsu recalled. "What about everyone else?"_

_"Right here." The girl from before told them._

_Droy was wide-eyed. "Who..."_

_"My name is Mavis." The girl smiled. "Fairy Tail's First Master, Mavis Vermilion."_

_She ignored their dropped jaws and led them deeper into the island, where the others where slowly waking up. "Back then, I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith, and converted all of it into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three great fairy magics, Fairy Sphere, to be activated. It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil... an absolute defensive magic."_

_She stepped on a rock overlooking the gathered mages and turned to them. "However, a disruption in the spell caused everyone to be sent somewhere else instead of being sealed in a frozen state. It took me those past seven years to figure out what happened and find a way to reverse it, but the affected mages appear to have aged normally during that time."_

_"So the First protected us, huh..." Makarov grinned._

_"No..." Mavis shook her head. "I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."_

_"It's become a wonderful guild." She gave a wide smile. "Third..."_

* * *

Natsu turned and looked down at a shaking boy. "You're all grown up, Romeo!" He grinned.

"Welcome back!" Romeo smiled widely, beginning to cry. "Natsu-nii... everyone!"

"So you use fire magic too, Romeo?" Natsu asked, excited.

Happy smiled. "Look like things are gonna heat up in the guild again, right?"

"I can make a cold flame, too!" Romeo grinned, showing them an orb of azure fire.

Lily was shocked. "Blue flame..."

"And I can make a sticky purple one like my Dad's, and a funny-smelling yellow one." Romeo demonstrated.

Natsu frowned. "I've seen this magic somewhere..."

"Don't tell Dad, but I've been going to Totomaru-sensei's magic class." Romeo told them.

"That guy..." Gajeel smirked, remembering the ex-Phantom Lord Element Four mage. "I had no idea he was doing that..."

Lily smiled. He looks surprisingly happy...

"Man, this brings me back!" Natsu cheered. "I still haven't eaten every color of his flames yet! Maybe I should come with you next time!"

"Sorry..." Romeo sighed. "Bringing up anything about Natsu-nii is strictly taboo..."

Happy sweatdropped. "Figures."

* * *

"So..." Master started. "You succeeded me

as Fourth Master, huh?"

"What are you saying?" Macao paled. "I'm just filling in! You can have the position back right away!"

"No need..." Makarov observed. "This might be interesting. Why don't you stay as Master for a while?"

"Seriously?"

_First Master Mavis... an excellent tactician, so attuned to magic that she could create a fully functional body for herself over a century after her death..._

_Second Master Purehito... a wise and experienced man, who came closer to discovering the truth of magic than anyone else..._

_Third Master Makarov... the one who was Master the longest, the Wizard Saint who is able to transform into a giant in a split second..._

_And then there's..._

"Well, if that's what Master Makarov wishes, I guess I'll stay for a while..." Macao chuckled. "Ehehe..."

"They probably won't say anything, but I'm sure they will all be disappointed..." Wakaba told Makarov quietly.

"I know, right?" Makarov laughed.

* * *

"Ma... ma... ma... you got married?" Erza stammered, looking at Alzack and Bisca with wide eyes. "You two?"

"Six years ago." Alzack told her.

"That's right, Erza-san." Bisca laughed. "And you know what? I was the one who proposed!"

"Let's stop this conversation here..."

* * *

"I don't like this." Lucy tugged on her hair, which now easily reached her knees. "I just had to let Kiara talk me into growing my hair out while we were missing..."

"Sorry..." Kiara giggled, not really meaning it. "But you look great now, Lucy-sama!"

"That means nothing coming from you." The blond snapped. "You still kept your short hair like you had them seven years back. At least you got taller and developed breasts, although they're still not too big..."

"Besides, I'm not alone in my pain." Lucy muttered, glancing at Lisanna, who looked almost exactly like Mira did, except for her clothes and the small bunch of hair tied at the front.

"Unlike you, I like my hair." Lisanna shot back.

"Lucy!" Laxus barreled over, hastily pulling out a small velvet box and kneeling in front of her. "I wasn't really in a position to kneel back on Tenrou Island, and it wouldn't be official if the guild didn't see it, so I'll ask again. Will you be my wife?"

The guild hall fell completely silent, everyone holding their breath for the answer.

"I already gave you my answer on Tenrou Island." Lucy scowled. "It hasn't changed"

Her expression shifted into a happy smile. "I'll be honored to, Laxus."

The gathered mages cheered when Laxus put a ring with a twinkling black jewel on Lucy's finger.

"Wait!" Mira exclaimed. "You asked before, Laxus? When?"

* * *

_Natsu frowned when he noticed Laxus lean in to Lucy._

_"Lucy." The yellow head muttered. "I can't really kneel right now, but I'll ask anyway. If we survive this and return to Fairy Tail, will you agree to marry me?"_

_"Oh, so I was right." Lucy smirked. "You are the one to propose but i thought i was the one to propose, Laxus"_

_They laughed at that._

_"...but...Of course." Natsu heard Lucy say. "I'll be honored to."_

* * *

"So that's what that was..." Natsu muttered in realization.

Lisanna turned to Alzack. "I forgot to ask. Do you have any wonderful children?"

"One daughter." Alzack smiled proudly. "Her name is Asuka."

"We have a daughter too." Lucy laughed, pointing at Kiara. "It was kind of a shock, but still..."

"Lucy-Sama!" The younger woman cheered, hugging her. "You admitted it!"

Wendy smiled, before turning away from the two couples and going back to looking through Reedus' pictures.

"Um..." She sighed in exasperation. "Reedus-san... what is this?"

"Oui... I drew how I pictured Wendy to have grown during seven years." The artist explained.

"Look at me." Wendy gestured to her chest. "Now look at that drawing. See the difference?"

Reeds glanced between the picture of a flat-chested Wendy and the now grown girl, who had a moderately-sized chest, and sweatdropped.

"This is really disgusting..." Charle scowled, examining a drawing of the Exceed in ridiculously large and muscled (in Happy and Lily's case) forms.

"That reminds me..." Happy frowned. "All of the Exceed have probably been worrying about us for those seven years."

"Exceed perceive time differently than humans." Lily explained. "Seven years probably wasn't that long to them."

The door swung open again as a group of five, led by Leon, walked in.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Sherry shouted happily.

"Oooon!" Toby added.

Leon smirked. "Looks like it's turned back into a noisy guild again."

Jura nodded. "Have you all been well?"

"Heh." Yuuka chuckled. "They got older, just like the rest of us..."

"You guys?"

"Lamia Scale?"

"When we were searching for Tenrou Island, Pegasus and Lamia really helped us out." Max explained.

Gray smiled sheepishly. "Looks like we're in their debt now..."

"Don't worry about it." Leon told him. "Pegasus made it big first, but we have more magical power."

Gray sweatdropped. "Who cares about that?"

"In those past seven years, Lamia Scale have climbed up to the number two guild in Fiore." Sherry informed them. "Too bad for you and your guild, Makarov."

"So is number one Pegasus?" Kiara asked curiously.

"Of course not! There's no way that could happen!" Toby shouted angrily.

"Settle down." Yuuka shushed him. "No, it's not Pegasus..."

"Well, enough about that..." Jura smirked. "What's important is that everyone's alright."

Something caught Leon's eye and he turned to Kiara, rushing over to her. "Could this be what they call love at first sight?"

"Eh?" Kiara mumbled, shocked. "Eh?"

Gray sighed. "Not this crap again..."

"Hold on..." Kiara whimpered. "Wait, I can't..." She imagined up a complex diagram of who likes who. "Pandemonium!"

"What an imagination..."

"Gimme a break..."

* * *

"So, did you know that I was Cana's dad all along?" Gildarts exclaimed, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Hey, watch the hands!" Cana scowled.

"But I'm so happy!"

"Put me down!"

Warren looked away and sighed. "Weren't they supposed to be more grown up and mature or something?"

"It doesn't look like their personalities changed at all." Vijeeter agreed.

"Father..." Lucy looked at the scene thoughtfully. "It has been seven years... maybe I should go check on him..."

"His health hasn't been the best lately." Laki mused. "But I here looked after him. He's mostly bedridden right now, but he'll be fine soon. The doctor said he was overworked."

"Thanks for that, I guess. I'll go see him soon. But I have something to do" Lucy smiled at Laki.

* * *

"I'm telling you, ..." Twilight Ogre's Master Banaboster frowned. "There is nothing to discuss here. Just pay us back the money we lent you, and we can forget this whole thing."

"Even if you say that..." Makarov smiled sheepishly, Laxus and Lucy standing behind the sofa he sat on. "You know we have very little money and that it's hard for us to get by..."

"Money isn't going to magically appear just because you're taunting us." Lucy added.

"Eh?" Banaboster scowled angrily. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Not at all!" Makarov hurried to calm him down. "We'll pay you back the money we borrowed plus the proper interest... someday."

"Are you listening?" Banaboster roared. "I'm telling you to pay me right now, bitch!"

"Come now..." Makarov sighed. "First, why don't we go over those interest rates again?"

"You beat up ten of my guys!" The large man spat at him. "Beating up those you owe money to won't make the cash you owe come back! This is a matter of honor, dammit!"

Makarov spotted his opening and went in for the kill. "Oh?" he mused. "Didn't you agree to this meeting to talk about money? You want to talk about honor, too?"

"Don't play dumb!" Banaboster kicked the table between them aside in anger. "You know what I'm talking about, dammit!"

"Return whatever you borrow... that's your guild's creed." Makarov 's eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "That's what you're talking about, right?"

"Seven years' worth..." Laxus frowned. "Of damage to furniture in our guild from your rampaging members..."

Lucy gave a smile that promised pain. "We need to pay you back for all of that."

"Seven years' worth..." Makarov grew bigger. "Of tears cried by those I consider family..."

"Hey, pig." he pulled the now scared man in close. "Here's what we owe to war."

Banaboster paled when Laxus have lighting around him and Lucy transformed into a wolf.

"Hold on..." He trembled. "Eh?"

Wakaba sighed. "Weren't they going to talk this thing out with words?"

"Just as we thought, it was impossible." Macao observed, resigned.

"But, you know..." Wakaba grinned. "Seeing this... it's almost as if we've gone back to seven years ago..."

"I'm getting all nostalgic." Macao smirked.

* * *

"In here!" An excited Laki dragged Lucy into her apartment. "You've got to see something!"

"Take a look at the table." She told Lucy.

Lucy stared at the pile of presents in shock.

"They were sent on the same day every year." Laki smiled. "I know because I'm the one who put them there. Jude asked me to, and since I rented our your apartment in your absence, it wasn't a problem for me."

"He..." Lucy examined a card attached to one of the boxes in shock. "He remembered my birthday..."

"Another one came this morning." Laki pressed a thin box into Lucy's hands. "Go ahead and open it."

"To my beloved daughter, Happy Birthday!" Lucy read out loud. "Even if I say that... I wonder if you'll ever read this letter some day. It's been a long time since I heard that you vanished along with your friends. I was incredibly worried, but I kept believing. You resembled Layla so much... you really were a 'blessed' child. So I kept on believing that you had to be ok and that we would be able to meet again. I'm supposed to be preparing to finalize some important business negotiations in the West, but my health has deteriorated recently and someone else might be sent... still, I am kept busy. And yet, I always think of the days when I felt content. I think of when I was with you and Layla every day. You are mine and Layla's pride. All I want is for you to live strong down whatever path you believe in. I hope I can see you again. Lucy... I've always loved you."

Lucy put the letter down and blinked back tears. "Now I really need to see him..."

"We can go right now!" Laki smiled. "Let's go, Lucy!"

* * *

A blond man sitting on a rock amidst ruins smirked. "Apparently they've come back."

His partner, a dark-haired man in a black cloak, sighed. "What are you talking about?"

The first man chuckled. "The core members of Fairy Tail that disappeared seven years ago."

"I'm not interested." The other man grunted.

"Don't lie to me, Rogue." The blond chided him. "Especially when you looked up to Natsu-san so much."

"That... was a long time ago."

* * *

"Sabertooth?"

"A tiger with sabers for teeth..." Charle explained. "Sabertooth, get it?"

"Pegasus and Lamia dislike them..." Romeo told the group. "They're currently the strongest mage guild in Fiore."

"I've never heard of them." Gray observed.

"They weren't anything special seven years ago." Alzack clarified. "That's why."

Lucy sighed. "You're saying they grew suddenly over these last seven years?"

"It started when their master recruited five very strange, but very capable mages." Max added.

"Five people made that much of a difference?" Meledy wondered.

"Oh?" Natsu grinned. "I like his style."

Wendy frowned. "So what rank does that leave our guild in now?"

"Absolute last place."

"A super-tiny weak little guild."

"The weakest guild in Fiore."

Wendy sweatdropped. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Ahahaha!" Natsu cackled, shooting up. "Sounds great! How interesting!"

Gray scowled. "What?"

"You get it, don't you?" Natsu cheered. "I'm looking forward to the chance to try and climb our way higher and higher! How many opportunities like that do you get? I'm getting all fired up now!"

"Aw, geez..."

"Natsu-nii is the same as ever..."

"Yeah!" Wendy smirked. "I'm excited too!"

"Hey..." Cana walked up to them. "Have you guys seen Gildarts?"

"If you're looking for Gildarts, I think Master went with him to the old Fairy Tail building." Erza informed her.

"Alright!" Cana snatched up a barrel of booze and sped off. "I'd better that this chance to go on a job!"

Charle sweatdropped. "What a weird guild..."

* * *

"Is it all right to be entering on our own?" Gildarts asked Makarov. "This building's been foreclosed, hasn't it?"

"We'll have it back soon." Makarov observed.

Gildarts looked around the tunnel they were in. "I had no idea... there was an underground passage of this size under the guild..."

"Because no one was told about it." Makarov told him. "In the guild, only the Masters knows about it, but they'd not allowed to tell anyone."

"But why?"

"Well... you'll know when you see it." Makarov swung a large door open. "Behold."

Gildarts' eyes widened as he looked around the huge temple-like room. "What is this place?"

Makarov walked across the room to an even larger door and waved a glowing hand in an intricate pattern. Markings spread throughout the stone doorway before it swung open with a loud groan.

Gildarts paled at the bright light coming from within.

"Our guild's greatest secret." Makarov told him solemnly. "Lumen Histoire."

"W-what is this..." Gildarts trembled. "How can this be..."

"This is what Mavis wrote of..." Makarov frowned. "Fairy Tail's true nature..."

"I... I can't even find words to..."

"That's perfectly natural." Makarov told him. "When Purehito showed this to me, I was at a loss for words as well."

"What is something like this doing beneath the guild..." Gildarts wondered. "And more importantly, why are you showing it to me?"

Makarov announced grimly. "That's why you're going to be the next Master of Fairy Tail... Gildarts."

* * *

"Man, talking about seven years ago makes me feel nostalgic..."The blond man observed. "I was this small back then... and you were Gajeel's apprentice then, right? Man, Gajeel was really scary!"

"Don't cling to the past, Sting." Rogue advised him. "These people were not on the path we took."

"I found you!" A lone archer bellowed angrily, firing an arrow at Rogue. "Die!"

Sting reached out and easily caught the arrow in mid-air, bringing it to his teeth and beginning to eat it.

"He ate the arrow..." The attacker trembled in fear. "No way... he can't be..."

Sting spat out a beam of light that blasted the wall next to the archer into pieces, tearing off a part of the man's hair and helmet from the close proximity.

"S-so it was them..." The man paled as Sting stood up. "The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth... the White Dragon Sting and the Shadow Dragon Rogue... the Dragon Slayer duo!"

"Hey, hey." Sting called after the fleeing man, motioning behind him, where a heap of beaten humans lay. "Are you just going to abandon your comrades? You're really scum..."

"They're a dark guild, after all." Rogue observed.

"Where did Lecter and Frosch go off to?" Sting asked him.

As if on cue, two Exceed walked up to them.

"We were just doing a bit of reconnaissance..." The first one, a brown male wearing an open vest smirked. "You can always count on us! We won't be second-best to anyone!"

"Fro thinks so, too..." The second Exceed, a female wearing a frog costume, chirped.

Sting leaned down and high-fived Lecter. "Right?"

"After all, you're the most powerful Dragon Slayer, Sting-kun!" Lecter observed proudly.

"I think as of now, I'd definitely be able to beat Natsu-san."

"Yeah, of course you could! Wanna go have a duel with him, Rogue?"

"Not interested."

"Fro too!"

* * *

"The past seven years means a lot to us." Max grinned. "We've tried hard to grow up. Wanna see just how much stronger we got, Natsu?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucy observed smugly. "You do realize we look older because time passed for us normally, right? Do you really think we haven't improved?"

"Um..." Max wisely backed off, turning to Wendy. "How about you, Wendy? Will you help me show off how I got better?"

"Ok!" Wendy smiled. "Let's have fun, Max-san!"

Max smirked when she charged at him. "Sand Rebellion!"

Wendy looked around at the sand shooting at her. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" She shouted, dispersing it. Lucy and Natsu coughed as the disrupted attack hit them.

"Sky Dragon's..." Wendy ran at Max again, kicking out at him. "Claw!"

"Sand Wall!" Max shouted, stopping the attack in place.

"I'm not the man you knew seven years ago." He grunted, using his sand to push her back.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art..." Wendy began, causing Max's eyes to widen.

"S-secret art?" He stammered. "Is that necessary?"

"That's a move we worked on together." Lucy observed smugly. "It's over."

"Silver Cloud: Sky-Exploding Blade!" (Name was from 'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade'.)

Max paled in shock when massive amounts of magic energy tore through the sparring field in lance-like shapes, scattering his sand completely and crashing into a distant mountain, making it quake.

"Of course, that was not full power." Wendy mused. "That would be overkill for a friendly match."

"I give up..." Max announced, staring at the devastation in shock. "Such a powerful attack..."

Natsu grinned. "Now I'm fired up! Anyone wanna fight me?"

Nab, Warren, and Vijeeter wisely ran away.

"It takes a lot of power to use that, though. Full strength would leave me drained. It's a flaw I still have to work out." Wendy leaned on a fence heavily. "Max-san, you did get much better."

"If you're that strong, why didn't you beat up Twilight Ogre and shut them up?" Charle demanded.

"You are right..." Max sighed. "But we owed them money. It wasn't a matter that could be settled with fists."

"Um, yeah..." Lucy laughed. "You do realize that's exactly what I did, right?"

Max smiled sheepishly. "That's true..."

"Anyway, we have a problem." Gray told them. "We might have gotten stronger just like everyone else, but this world has still left us behind."

"It would be good to train using this world's methods again..." Happy agreed.

* * *

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes. Four people and two cats stared back at her.

"Go home." She commanded, slamming her hut door shut behind her.

"Porlyusica-san!" Erza called. "Do you have any magic-boosting medicine?"

"Something able to multiply our power by a hundred!" Natsu exclaimed.

Gray sweatdropped. "That's too greedy..."

Wendy frowned and looked away in thought.

"What's up, Wendy?" Charle asked her.

"I hate humans!" Porlyusica snapped, emerging from her cottage with a broom that she swung at Natsu and Gray viciously. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Sorry for disturbing you!"

"Who does that old woman think she is?"

"Master's ex!"

"That's wrong, you fool!"

Wendy glanced back at the irritated woman in wonder.

* * *

"I've decided to retire for good." Makarov told everyone. "And since my previous successor refused to take up the position again... I would like to introduce the next master to you all."

"Are you serious?"

"Wait a second." Macao adjusted his coat. "I'm not ready for.."

"It's not you!"

"The Fifth Master of Fairy Tail..." Makarov pointed behind him dramatically. "Is Gildarts Clive!"

Everyone frowned in confusion when he pointed at Mira, who was standing behind him and holding a letter.

Makarov's jaw dropped. "Where is Gildarts?"

"He left a letter." Mira handed it to him.

"To Master and all friends here..." Makarov read out. "I'm sorry, but I'm not suited to be Master. Well, since I was chosen anyway, there's two things I want to do. Please see Lucy and Laxus as Fairy Tail mages." "EHHH" Lucy hug Laxus as Ever, Freed and Bixlow hug them.

"I nominate Lucy Heartfillia to be the sixth Master of Fairy Tail."

"Me?" anyone look at Lucy who hugs Laxus in surprise.

"Well, it is fine." Alzack sighed, smiling.

"It's good, isn't it?" Bisca observed.

"That pretty Lady is really powerful!" Little Asuka chirped.

"I'll travel around for some time, and will come back someday." Makarov continued reading. "Take care, all of you."

Here, Mira handed Cana a card with Gildarts' face on it.

"And Cana, sorry to leave you again." Makarov read. "You can always talk to that card when you miss me. Your feelings will reach my card and I will come to you."

"I don't need it!" Cana smirked, tearing the card in two. "I told you that I like the life I have... damn father."

"Fairy Tail is my home. I will be back." Makarov neared the end of the letter. "When I come home, I hope that Fairy Tail will be Fiore's #1 guild again. However, it's not my duty to make it so, but yours. This is your last job, Master. Lead Fairy Tail to be the top guild in Fiore!"

"Of cause, I will maker Fairy Tail #1 guild again" Lucy said.

The guild burst into cheers and started partying.

_P.S. I will never tell anyone about the underground... I promise_. Makarov read to himself. "Of course you won't, you jerk." _I have shown Lucy Lumen Histoire. _

"Gildarts said to be #1 in Fiore..." Warren sweatdropped.

"It's really too greedy, wouldn't you say?" Max sighed.

"Nope. I think being positive is great." Erza told them.

"Besides Sabertooth, Lamia and Pegasus have grown into mighty guilds, much stronger than seven years ago." Alzack observed. "Although, with you guys back and clearly stronger, we do have a good shot at it."

Laki nodded. "Still, it will take some time to regain what we had before..."

"But we don't have to waste a lot of time, Laki-nee!" Romeo shouted, jumping on a table. "There is a way for us to become #1 quickly!"

"Wha..."

"Are you talking about..."

"That is..."

"No way!" Macao protested. "We decided never to participate in that again!"

"What are you talking about, Fifth Master?" Makarov asked him.

"Would you stop calling me that Makarov?"

* * *

"Who's idea was it to come here again?" Erza grumbled.

"She really is a horrible old woman..." Gray sighed.

Charle scowled. "I've heard about her hatred of people, but her attitude still shocked me."

"Well, I'm a cat, not a human..."

"What's the matter, Wendy?" Gray frowned, noticing Wendy deep in thought. "You've been quiet for a while now."

"It's just... I feel nostalgic." Wendy started, surprising everyone. "I never met her before, but... it's just so familiar. Her voice and scent... they're just like Grandine's."

"That old lady was Grandine?" Gray asked, stunned.

"She had the same voice as the dragon you're looking for?" Erza frowned.

"What could that mean?"

"I don't know..." Wendy sighed. "But it was definitely the same smell and voice as Grandine's."

"I'm going back there!" Natsu decided angrily. "I gotta figure some things out!"

"But if Grandine turned into a human..." Gray muttered. "Don't you think something's strange about all this?"

"Exactly." Natsu nodded. "The dragons disappeared 14 years ago, but Porlyusica has been around long before then and didn't vanish. That means that her existence overlaps Grandine's. She can't be two different people at once."

"Dying and being reincarnated is unlikely as well..." Gray added.

"I agree with Natsu-san, it is strange." Wendy observed. "Her voice and smell are the same, but her attitude is completely different. The Grandine I knew loved humans. She was a very gentle dragon..."

"I can't even imagine a dragon as gentle." Gray mused. "Especially since Acnologia..."

"Igneel is gentle too." Natsu observed.

"Well, excuse me for not being gentle." Porlyusica cut in, freaking Gray and Natsu out.

"I don't have anything to hide from you." The woman informed them. "So I'll tell you what you want to know. I'm not the Grandine you're looking for. I am and always have been a human. And I'm sorry, but I don't know where the dragons are. I don't have anything to do with dragons in any way."

"Then what..." Natsu hesitated.

"You are aware of Edolas, correct? I heard you met yourselves there." Porlyusica recalled. "If I were to put it in an Earthlander's perspective, I am the Grandine of Edolas. I got lost and stranded in this world decades ago."

"Edo-Grandine..." Charle was wide-eyed.

"She's a human over there..." Happy stammered.

"I could have gotten Makarov to help me get back to the other world... but eventually I grew to like Earthland." Porlyusica mused. "In fact, I've had all sorts of chances to return, but I never used them."

"Does that mean Igneel and Metalicana are humans over there too?" Natsu demanded. "And are they here in this world?"

"I don't know. I've never met them. But... I have spoken to the Sky Dragon before." Porlyusica frowned. "Of course, I haven't met her. She spoke through my heart with magic."

The woman reached into a pocket and took out a sheaf of papers, handing them to Wendy. "You said you wanted to get stronger? Wendy, you might be able to do it. I wrote these magic spells for you, exactly as the Sky Dragon asked me to. The two are spells, 'Milky Way' and 'Shining Wave – Air Drill'. They are Dragon Slayer Secret Arts she left to you."

Wendy held the papers, wide-eyed. "For me..."

"She told me to give them to you, if I ever met you." Porlyusica turned to walk away. "Those magics are at an extraordinarily high level. If you overdo it, you'll wreck your body."

"Thank you so much!" Wendy bowed to the woman. "Porlyusica-san... Grandine!"

Unseen by them, Porlyusica smiled.

* * *

"We've got to do it!"

"No way!"

"But we have the Tenrou team with us now! There's no way they can lose!"

"True, but..."

"Going?" Natsu wondered, walking in. "Not going? What are they talking about?"

"While you were gone, an annual festival was created to decide the number one guild in Fiore, Natsu-nii!" Romeo explained excitedly. "All of the guilds in Fiore get together and compete with their magic power! It's called the Daimatou Enbu!"

"Whoa..."

"The Grand Magic Games?"

"That sounds fun!"

"It sounds just like a festival!"

"I see..." Laki smirked. "So if we can win there..."

"Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" Romeo announced.

"Yeah!"

"But do you really think we can win?" Lucy wondered. "There's Pegasus and Lamia, and Sabertooth too... and from what I hear, every time Fairy Tail participated we got last place..."

"If we win, the guild gets a 300000000 jewel prize!" Romeo told him.

"We're going!" Makarov shot up.

"Makarov, will you stop that but he's right we are going to be Fiore's #1 guild" Lucy yell

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered. "When is this event happening?"

"In three months."

"That's plenty of time." Natsu grinned. "We'll be fully prepared by then! Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!"

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah! If we all work together..."

"There's nothing we can't accomplish."

"Lucy and Laxus are finishing each other's sentences!" Kiara teased them. "How cute!"

"I have to learn the magic Grandine left me!" Wendy took out the bunch of papers.

"Gildarts' wish..." Cana smirked. "It looks like it might be coming true sooner than he expected..."

"Seriously?"

"I think it's best if we didn't..."

"It's not exactly a battle festival..."

"We've already decided we're going, so let's skip all the useless whining!" Lucy exclaimed. "Let's aim for number one in Fiore!"

"Team Fairy Tail!" Everyone shouted in unison. "We're gonna take part in the Daimatou Enbu!"

* * *

Change of the look.

Lucy: her hair has grown longer and it has become blacker. Her clothes are still the same.

Kiara: shoulder long hair. Her clothes are still the same.

Levy: waist long hair. Her clothes are still the same.

Lisanna: waist long hair. The clothes are still the same.

* * *

the next ch will be about Lucy, Laxus, Levy and Gajeel go to tenrou island and train and also Lucy and her team won't get into the spirit world but her clan will come to see Lucy and to tell her something.

see ya and PLZ R&R.


	9. let the games being

A lady watch over the city on the roof as a man came up to her.

"Lucy it is time" the man said to the lady call Lucy.

"I know, Laxus" Lucy said as she took her cape and walk down with Laxus to meet her friends.

"Master, where are you going?" asked Mirajane the barmaid.

"me, Laxus, Levy, Kiara, Ever, Freed, Bix and Metal head is going to Tenrou island" Lucy the master said to Mira as she walk out, only to see her team and the others teams.

"Are you ready to train" Lucy said as they all nodded.

They walk away from the guild and to places to train.

Time skip on Tenrou Island.

Lucy's pov.

Tenrou Island the holy ground of my guild. _I have to tell them that I have in Fairy Tail since I was little and who I am._

"Lucy" I turn around and face my team. I smile to them.

"Let's train" I yell as they nodded.

Time skip one month.

Lucy's pov.

We have train like crazy. I have taught them how to use water magic…. But… the only one who learned that was Kiara. My clan have been here a week ago to see me. We have fun. Alpha and Laxus get along but they have glancing fight.

Time skip two months.

Lucy's pov.

So it is time for to go back but without my team.

"Lucy do you really have to go back." I turn around and face Laxus as I nodded.

"I have to Laxus, I am the master" I took my backpack and walk to the ship.

"Lucy" I turn around and got a kiss form Laxus as I kiss back. After a few min. he pulls back and I walk on the ship.

"Take care for yourself and the others" I yell to Laxus as the ship stared to move.

Time skip At Fairy Tail.

Makarov's pov.

_Lucy the grandchild of first master Mavis. She is coming home._ I thought as a lady walk in.

"I am home, Ojī-chan" I turn around and saw Lucy.

"Come" I said as I walk up to the office with Lucy. I open the door as Lucy walk in.

"So Lucy, who will go to the Games?" I said as I close the door.

"Fairy Tail Team A will have Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray and Lisanna and Fairy Tail Team B will have me, Laxus, Kiara, Gajeel and Mira." She said as I nodded.

One day after…

Lucy's pov.

_It is time_.

No one's pov.

"Hey..." Gray muttered, half-collapsed on a street in Crocus, Fiore's capital city. "I still don't feel great about all this... we don't know for sure if it worked."

"I do feel like my magic has increased." Wendy observed, seeming completely alright. "Besides, we did use those seven years for training, you know that."

"Don't you guys feel embarrassed?" Erza asked Natsu, and Gray.

"Why are you two completely fine?" Natsu groaned.

Wendy ignored that. "This is my first time being in a city this big... it's a lot bigger than Edolas' Royal City."

"So..." Lucy walked up to them, flanked by Laxus, Gajeel, Alzack, Bisca, Juvia, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Mira, and Kiara. "You guys finally made it."

Erza turned to face Lucy. "Master." She greeted her.

"Let's get on with this event already!" Alzack exclaimed.

"Ahahaha!" Lucy laughed. "We'll show them the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Did you hear that?" Someone whispered. "Fairy Tail!"

"That weak little guild always claiming last place?"

"Pfft..."

Natsu scowled. "Who laughed just now?"

"Knock it off." Erza warned him.

"You guys gonna come in last place this year, too?" A man jeered.

"Everyone knows Sabertooth is gonna dominate!"

"Whoever wants to laugh, let them go ahead." Makarov grunted, balancing little Asuka on his shoulders. "You ready? 30 million... give it every last bit of your strength. We're aiming to be the #1 guild in Fiore... so we can face Mavis, who saved our lives!"

"I still can't believe I can actually participate." Lucy grinned. "Trust Levy to know the rules so well!"

* * *

_"The rule regarding guild masters is as follows..." Levy read out. "Each guild's master cannot participate. A retired guild master over the age of 25 cannot participate. A retired guild master who is proven to have resigned specifically for the purpose of participating will be disqualified and his/her guild will be banned from future entry."_

* * *

"So, Lucy..." Makarov turned to the blond. "Seeing as you're 24 years old right now, and retired for reasons other than participating... wanna give it a try?"

"listen Fairy Tail, them who will go to the games is…" Lucy said as they look at her.

"… Natsu"

"I'm all fired up"

"…Gray"

"Erza…"

"We did it Gray" Erza said as she kiss Gray as he kiss back.

"Wendy and Lisanna"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH" Wendy and Lisanna yell

* * *

"All participants must return to their lodgings by 12:00..." Laxus recalled. "So by midnight then. There's still plenty of time..." he began to drag Lucy off to a cafe. "We'll see you all later. Everyone knows where the lodgings are, right?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered. "Honeybone, right? We'll be there for sure!"

"why are they here?" Natsu said.

* * *

"Gray!"

Gray turned to see Erza run up to him. "Erza? Why are you..."

"I came to cheer everyone on!" Erza smiled. "Um... would you like to get anything to eat...alone... alone with me?"

"Now that you mention it, I am getting pretty hungry..." Gray observed.

"Huh? Um... er..."

"You're going to be competing in the Daimatou Enbu, right, Gray?" Leon turned to him. "Oh, well... we of Lamia Scale are going to be the ones winning."

"Up until last year, our guild has gotten 2nd place even without me or Jura competing." Leon butted heads with Gray. "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Don't forget we have Erza and Lucy..." Gray shot back. "Those two are like monsters..."

"Why don't we make a bet?" Leon suggested. "If Lamia Scale wins, Kiara will join our guild."

"And if we win?"

"We'll give Kiara back to you."

"She was ours to begin with!" Gray protested. "What kind of a bet is that? Quit messing around!"

Leon smirked. "You afraid of losing?"

"What did you say?"

* * *

Wendy gazed up at the huge palace. "Look at that, Charle!"

"Amazing!" Charle breathed in awe.

"This is called castle Mercurius." Wendy observed, checking her tour guide.

"I wonder what kind of person the king is." Charle mused.

"You think he's got a beard?"

"Definitely!"

A small black thing with an arrow-tipped tail watched them gleefully. "Kihihi!"

* * *

"Fight!"

"Sweet!" Natsu grinned, rushing towards the commotion. "Who'd be starting a fight during the festival?"

"All the guilds of Fiore are here, right?" Happy recalled.

Sting smirked, pressing his opponent's face into the road. "Still want more?"

"That was a total joke..." Lecter observed.

"Fro thinks so, too..."

"Those are the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Sting and Rogue?"

"The strongest members of the strongest guild!"

Natsu frowned, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "Sabertooth?"

"You must be..." Sting frowned, noticing him.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Ahahaha!" Sting chuckled. "So those rumors about you entering the Daimatou Enbu... those were true?"

"You know about me?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Acnologia..." Sting leaned in mockingly. "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon... then what's the point of being a Dragon Slayer?"

"I used to look up to you, a long time ago." Sting mused. "By the way, this is Rogue."

"Just like you, we wanted to become Dragon Slayers." Rogue added.

Natsu paled. "You two are..."

"You should probably call us true Dragon Slayers." Sting smirked. "After all, we'd probably be able to defeat Acnologia."

"Oh, sure." Kiara giggled, walking up to the group. "I couldn't even stand a chance against it. How could two cocky braggarts like you consider beating it possible?"

Rogue took a step back. "You are..."

"That woman..." Sting grit his teeth. "I didn't know you were in Fairy Tail..."

"Lecter." He snapped. "Fun's over. We're leaving."

"But..." Lecter protested. Kiara turned to him and her gaze narrowed.

"Yes, sir." Lecter gulped, choosing to speed off after Sting. "It might be best."

"Fro thinks so, too..."

"Just so you know, we killed the dragons who taught us." Sting shot at Natsu. "A wimp like you doesn't stand a chance against me."

Happy stared after them in shock. "They killed..."

"Thanks." Natsu nodded to Kiara. "That could have turned ugly. Still..." He looked confused. "Why were they afraid of you?"

"My sister is in their guild." Kiara explained. "Let's just say I'm strong enough to kick their asses if they do something to her."

* * *

"You guys..." Erza scowled at Natsu and Gray, who had finally shown up an hour later. "Where have you been wandering around up until now?"

"Just another boring dinner..."

"It's complicated..."

"No matter." Lisanna sighed. "Where's Wendy?"

"She's late too..." Gray observed.

"She should be with Charle, so I doubt they got lost." Happy told them.

"It's almost twelve, though..." Erza glanced at the clock. "She can handle herself, but still..."

"Yo." Elfman walked into the room, carrying several bags of food. "We brought snacks!"

"Tomorrow's almost here!" Evergreen smiled from behind him.

"Hey..." Erza turned to Evergreen. "Do you mind if we ask you a favor?"

Evergreen nodded. "What is it?"

"Well... Wendy hasn't come back here yet." Gray observed. "And we shouldn't leave after twelve..."

As if on cue, the clock began to chime midnight.

"Speaking of which, it's twelve now..." Gray sighed.

Natsu perked up. "What's gonna happen?"

"To all the guilds here for the magic tournament, good morning!" A giant image of a short man in a pumpkin mask formed over the city. "In order to reduce the participating teams from 113 to just 8, we will now begin a preliminary event."

"Preliminary?"

"No one said anything about that!"

"What is that?" Natsu exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"It's like a 3D projection..."

"A pumpkin!" Happy cheered.

"The preliminary rules are simple!" The pumpkin shouted, as the lodgings for each guild were mechanically raised into the sky. "You will all now compete with each other! The goal is the event grounds, Domus Flau!"

"The whole place is transforming?"

"Look! The other lodgings too!"

"The first eight teams to make it will participate in the event." The pumpkin-man continued. "Your lodgings will be the starting line for this event."

A wooden path began to form, starting from their now wall-less room.

"Feel free to use any magic you want. There are no restrictions, as long as you're one of the first eight teams to make it. But if all five of your members don't make it there, you still lose." Pumpkin cackled. "And one more thing... we take no responsibility for anyone who loses their life in the labyrinth."

Natsu grit his teeth. "Labyrinth?"

An enormous sphere of scrap metal and junk formed over the city. "The Daimatou Enbu's preliminary event! Sky Labyrinth..." Pumpkin shouted. "Has begun!"

Natsu stared at it in shock. "What is that?"

"So we have to make it up there to the goal..." Lisanna narrowed her eyes.

Gray grit his teeth. "If this is a competition, we'd better hurry..."

"Wait!" Erza stopped him. "We need five members to pass! Wendy is still missing!"

"If Wendy's not here..." Elfman grinned and charged up the stairs, carrying the other four under his arms. "You've got a man!"

"We don't have a choice." Gray nodded. "There's no time to wait for Wendy."

Natsu smirked. "Thanks, Elfman!"

"Evergreen!" Erza turned to the girl. "Go look for Wendy! And try to stay out of trouble!"

"Ok!" Evergreen shouted back. "I'll get the others to help search for her!"

Gray's eyes widened when they saw a gap in the metal. "The labyrinth's entrance!"

"No." Natsu corrected him. "That's the entrance to being the top guild in Fiore!"

"Team Fairy Tail!" He cheered as they ran in. "Let's go!"

Gray sighed. "The inside is like a 3D maze..."

"Gaah!" Natsu groaned. "I'm awful at things like this!"

"We should try and head east as a basis..." Erza observed. "That's where the event grounds are."

"We should take notes as we go." Gray mused, drawing something on a few sheets of paper. "I'll make a map."

"Someone's there!" Erza spun to the side suddenly.

"Hmm..." Elfman muttered. "So that means people from other guilds will be in this thing too..."

"Twilight Ogre!" Lisanna realized, noticing Teebo. "They're participating in this too?"

"I never expected we'd bump into someone this soon!" Teebo shouted. "Take them out! We have a score to settle with them!"

"Piss off!" Elfman roared, easily sending them flying. Gray grinned and gathered the scattered papers they left behind.

Erza's eyes widened when the floor began to shake. "What?"

"The floor..." Lisanna paled. "No... the entire labyrinth is spinning!"

"It's spinning vertically!" Elfman realized. "Everyone, head for the other side!"

"Ogre must have had this map." Gray examined it, once the group reached safe ground. "How lucky. If we put this together with the map we have, we should get a clearer picture of this place."

"Ah..." Erza observed, the entire team becoming starry-eyed. "I think we've figured out another way to deal with this preliminary event."

"Let's take everyone else's maps!" Gray shouted, spotting a team and freezing it.

"After all, competition means battle!" Elfman observed gleefully, taking another team out. "A manly map-taking battle!"

"Battles are my specialty!" Natsu cheered, sending another team flying. "Next!"

"We'll take those." Lisanna and Erza spoke in unison, relieving two allied teams of their maps.

"It's working!"

"We've got this event in the bag!"

"Congratulations on completing the preliminary event." Pumpkin applauded them at the exit.

"All right!"

"Of course!" Gray observed smugly. "It totally worked out for us!"

"So I bet we got first place, right?" Elfman asked.

"Nope." Pumpkin smirked. "You just barely made 8th place."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Evergreen sighed, looking around. "Where did Wendy and Charle go off to?"

"Over there!" Happy noticed something, flying over to it. "That's Wendy's bag!"

"I'm here..." Wendy rasped, emerging from the bushes nearby with an unconscious Charle.

Evergreen rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"Something attacked us and stole our magic power." Wendy explained. "Some weird black creature. I managed to send it flying with a Sky Dragon's Roar, but I have almost no magic power left. Charle's completely drained too..."

Wendy frowned sadly. "Sorry... I'm out for now. It'll take around two days for me to regain all of the magic power I lost..."

* * *

"Listen to all that cheering..."

"There's so many people..."

"They can't all be mages from Fiore." Gray realized. "There's probably a lot of regular people here too."

Natsu examined his new outfit. "Anyway, what's with those clothes..."

"I like them." Lisanna observed.

Gray sweatdropped. "You somehow turned them into something completely different!"

"Hold on a sec..." Elfman held up a dress that was way too small for him. "You can't possibly expect me to wear that..."

"Ahahaha!" Natsu cackled. "It's perfect!"

"That was meant for me..." Wendy stumbled in, carrying Charle and being supported by Porlyusica. "Before you ask, I lost a lot of magic power, but nothing dangerous. Elfman-san, I'll be fine in about two days. In the meantime, please go in my place."

"Of course!" Elfman nodded. "Just leave it to me!"

"By the way, what exactly happened, Wendy?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Some weird creature attacked us at Mercurius." Wendy recalled. "I got rid of it before it could take too much from me, but it managed to drain Charle completely before that..."

"That's enough." Porlyusica announced, leading Wendy out of the room. "She still has to take it easy for now. You can come see her later."

Natsu grit his teeth as they left. "Is the culprit who hurt Wendy in this event somewhere?"

"It's still too early to tell..." Lisanna sighed, adjusting her key-ring. "But that's very likely."

"Was their aim to lower our fighting strength, or something else?" Gray wondered.

"Whatever it was, right now is our only chance to do this!" Elfman exclaimed. "Let's do our best for Wendy's sake, too!"

"Let's go." Erza commanded, leading them out of the hallway into the stadium.

* * *

"The time has finally come! The annual festival of magic! The Daimatou Enbu!" A man with slick black hair shouted into a microphone. "I'm your announcer, Chapati Lola! And former Council member Yajima-san has joined us as a commentator. Thank you for being here, Yajima-san."

"My pleasure." The short old man grunted.

"For the first day's guest, we've invited the sparkling Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus!" Chapati added.

A beautiful blond woman with a flower in her hair smiled and waved at the audience. "We're gonna win this year, so look out!" She cheered.

"The team members have finally entered!" Chapati announced. "First off, the 8th place of the preliminaries! Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild, rowdy, Fairy Tail!"

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened when his team walked in and were met with boos and shouts of disdain.

* * *

"Even though they've taken last place every single year, Fairy Tail managed to push their way through the preliminaries. Though of course, they made it in 8th place..." Chapati continued. "With the return of the Tenrou team, can they possibly become the top of Fiore?"

"It's good to see you all..." Yajima gave them a thumbs-up. "Congratulations, Fairy Tail."

* * *

"Hooray! Hooray!" The Fairy Tail spectators cheered. "Fairy Tail!"

Natsu looked up at them and paled. "What's that?"

"Hmm?"

Lisanna and Erza were wide-eyed. "No way..."

"It can't be..."

Makarov and the guild turned to their right and their jaws collectively dropped.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Mavis Vermilion cheered, waving at the team. "Fairy Tail!"

"Master Mavis?"

"I came to cheer you on." Mavis told Makarov.

"But..." Makarov looked confused. "You..."

"It's fine." Mavis reassured him. "Only those with the guild mark can see me."

"Err..." Makarov sweatdropped. "That's not what I was worried about."

"Well..." Mavis sighed. "Being stuck on Tenrou Island forever is really boring..."

"Having the First Master here looking over us is reassuring!" Natsu cheered.

"Even as a spirit." Gray agreed.

* * *

"Next up... is seventh place in the preliminaries." Chapati shouted. "The hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!"

"Wild!" The lead man roared.

* * *

"Coming in sixth place, we have the all-female guild, the dancers of the deep blue seas, Mermaid Heel!"

A cheerful and laughing woman with mid-length black hair walked in, followed by a woman wearing a spiderweb-themed dress, a girl looking like she came from a farm, a mysterious hooded figure, and a rather chubby woman at the back.

* * *

"Fifth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

Ren, Hibiki, Eve, and someone in a rabbit costume lined up behind Ichiya, who was kneeling with his arms crossed.

* * *

"Fourth place... the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

Cheers erupted as Leon, Yuuka, Toby, Jura, and a little girl that looked like a younger version of Sherry walked in.

"Why were you 4th place in the prelims?" Obaba yelled at them. "Are you even trying?"

"Sorry, Grandma." The little girl smiled apologetically. "It was because I'm so clumsy..." She accidentally proved her point by tripping over sand and falling forward. "Kyah!"

"Geez, Chelia..." Leon sighed.

"Sorry, Leon!" The girl shot up again.

Natsu glanced at her curiously. "Who is that?"

"Where's the usual 'love' at?" Gray wondered.

"Chelia is Sherry's little cousin." Yuuka explained.

"Oooon." Toby nodded. "She's really strong!"

"Yeah, my 'love' still isn't nearly good enough." Chelia observed.

"I was complimenting you!"

"I'm sorry, Toby!"

"Calm down."

"Gray, don't forget our promise." Leon smirked at his rival. "If we win, Kiara joins our guild."

"I don't remember promising you anything." Gray shot back. "But it's not like we're gonna lose to you, anyway."

"Ok then, in that case I'll have a taste of Erza-san!" Ichiya surged forward.

"I'll take you." Ren slung an arm around Lisanna. "Though I didn't pick you 'cause-"

He suddenly found himself crashing into Ichiya, who was still dizzy.

"Ok, then I'll take Wendy-chan-" Eve looked up and met Elfman's glare. "You've really grown... in a... terrible direction..."

"Are you an idiot?"

"I'm gonna go join Mermaid Heel!" Hibiki exclaimed, running over to the group of cheerful women.

"You're way off their theme!" Toby shouted at him.

* * *

"Moving on, in third place we have..." Chapati continued. "Now this is quite a surprise! In third place we have a first-time competing guild! The midnight raiders, Raven Tail!"

A large man completely clad in gold armor led his group, consisting of a tall blue-skinned man who covered most of himself with a black cloak, a short man with violet skin and a creepy grin, a pale woman with an unsettling stare and deep red hair tied in a braid at the front, and a man wearing a skin-tight black long-sleeved vest and scale-patterned shorts.

Natsu paled. "Raven Tail?"

"That's Makarov's kid Ivan's guild." Erza recalled.

"A dark guild!" Makarov raged. "The Daimatou Enbu organizers are letting a dark guild participate?"

"I do feel a malicious force." Mavis observed.

Chapati heard Makarov. "According to our official information, Raven Tail existed over seven years ago. However, they were only approved as an official guild recently."

"Damn that Ivan..." Makarov scowled. "He's messing with me. How did he pull this off?"

"I've waited patiently and quietly, Father." Ivan smirked, leaning against a wall in the crowd. "All for this very day."

"Fairy Tail." The armored man greeted them. "That young girl was our way of saying hello."

A small black thing leapt on the blue man's shoulder and giggled, turning into a little form of Wendy and pretending to faint.

"You're the ones who did that to Wendy..." Natsu trembled with fury. "I won't forgive you..."

"Enjoy the festival." The armored man told them, turning to leave.

* * *

"There's only two teams left that made it through the preliminaries." Chapati announced.

Gray frowned. "It looks like another powerful guild is still hiding..."

"Here we go! The team who came in second in the preliminaries..." Chapati made a dramatic pause. "Well now, this is certainly unexpected! Could the flapping of their fallen wings really carry them all the way here? It's the least-expected, the unbelievable... Fairy Tail Team B!"

Natsu's jaw dropped when Gajeel, Mira, Lucy, Laxus, and Kiara walked in.

"Lucy?"

"Gajeel?"

"Nee-chan?"

"Seriously?"

"Why does Fairy Tail get to have two teams?" Someone in the audience wondered.

"What's going on here?"

"It seems there's still a lot of people confused over the new revisions of the rules this year!" Chapati exclaimed. "Don't you think so, Yajima-san?"

"That's right..." Yajima nodded. "This year, each guild can have not one, but two teams participating in the tournament."

"Ahahaha!" Makarov crowed. "You see that? That's how we do it in Fairy Tail!"

* * *

"But in this tournament, each team has the possibility of being matched up against any other team..." Chapati realized. "Will members of the same guild are able to fight each other?"

"They'll be fine." Yajima told him.

"But that seems kind of unfair..." Jenny observed. "Like, what if the competition has each team send out a member for a battle royale? Then Fairy Tail would be the only guild with two members in the ring at once, right?"

"Of the over 100 guilds that entered, Fairy Tail is the only one to have two teams in the running." Chapati mused. "This is an advantage they've earned, wouldn't you say?"

"It's definitely in their favor." Yajima agreed.

* * *

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu roared at Team B. "I'm serious here! I don't care if we're part of the same guild or not, if we're fighting each other, we fight with all our strength! Don't you dare hold back! Any team we get matched against is an opponent! I'm not losing to anyone, you bastards!"

Gajeel leaned in. "Exactly what I was hoping for, Mr 8th place preliminary." He grinned mockingly.

* * *

"Kiara..." Erza trembled. "You..."

"Lucy-sama really is an understanding lady." Kiara explained.

"You said you weren't feeling at ease being near the event grounds, didn't you?"

"That was before I thought of this idea."

"Don't get so worked up about this." Laxus slung an arm around Kiara's shoulder. "This is a festival, isn't it? Right, Kiara?"

"Exactly, Erza." Kiara nodded.

"And watch it..." Laxus added. "Kiara is a lot less talkative, remember?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

"That person down there..." Mavis stared at Kiara. "She's a guild member, but I haven't seen her before now... is she strong?"

"Of course!" Makarov reassured her. "she could beat Gajeel off she want"

"Excellent." Mavis' eyes got starry. "This will help Fairy Tail's victory."

* * *

Kiara frowned. "Notice anything yet?"

"Raven Tail seems suspicious, but that's it." Erza told her.

* * *

"Now for the last team that made it through the preliminaries!" Chapati shouted. "That's right! You all know who they are! The strongest, the invincible, the complete dominators! Sabertooth!"

Sting and Rogue entered the stadium, flanked by a large muscled man with spiky green hair, an elegant blond man wearing an elaborate hat, and a white-haired woman in a feathery coat looking around calmly.

Natsu scowled. "Here they come..."

"Looking forward to you, Natsu-san." Sting waved a finger mockingly.

"Don't wag that finger at us, you bastard." Gajeel growled.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Gajeel..."

"Yukino!" Kiara cheered. "Good luck!"

Yukino's eyes lit up and she waved at Kiara eagerly. "Thanks, Kiara-nee!

"Over there..." Gray stared at Sabertooth. "That's Fiore's strongest guild..."

"Do your best, Sting-kun!" Lecter shouted.

"Fro's cheering for you, too!"

"That makes all the teams that will be participating!" Chapati shouted. "And here's the Daimatou Enbu line-up! The Daimatou Enbu's program has been unveiled!"

A huge projection appeared in the middle of the stadium, showing a listing of days and events that were covered by question marks. The first four days also had 'Battle' written next to them.

"There's going to be some contest and a battle each day?" Gray observed.

"A battle!" Natsu cheered.

"As far as matches go, this is how the points will be distributed among first through eighth place. Chapati explained as the projection shifted to show point rankings. "As the rankings fall, the number of points received decreases. For the contest part, you can select anyone on your team to participate. For the following battle part, the organizers will pair up cards based on fan votes!"

"What the..."

Gray frowned. "They're going to match us up on their own?"

"So if you had bad luck, you could use up all your magic power in the contest part and end up being selected to battle." Lisanna realized.

"The battle part's rules are simple. Each team will battle, like so." The projection changed again. "The winning team will receive 10 points. The losing team will receive none. In case of a draw, each team will receive 5 points."

"Without further ado, I bring you the opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!" Chapati cheered. "Each team will have one participant. After each team selects their player, I'll explain the rules."

"I'll go first!" Yeager of Quatro Cerberus, a large muscled man, decided.

"I think I should go first, if you don't mind..." Beth, Mermaid Heel's country girl, volunteered.

"Go ahead." Kagura Mikazuchi, the cheerful brunette, laughed.

"You're up, Nalpudding." Raven Tail's armored man told the short violet one.

"Gotcha."

"I got this." Eve smirked, with Ichiya and the others cheering him on.

"One after another, each team is deciding on their player!" Chapati commented. "Who will Sabertooth choose?"

"I'll go." The elegant man adjusted his hat. "The birds are singing a sweet song today."

"They've chosen! The singing bard of the red moon!" Chapati shouted. "Rufus Lohr has entered!"

"If small is better, then maybe Yuuka or I should go." Chelia suggested.

"We should grab this from the very start." Leon smirked. "I'll go."

Gray watched Leon step forward and smiled. "In that case, I'm going too. Let's find out just what kind of tournament this is."

"If they're sending Gray, then I will go too!" Lucy announced.

"If you lose on purpose, I'm gonna kick your ass." Gajeel warned her.

"Do you think you can do that, Metal head" Lucy said with a evil smile

The pumpkin-masked man stepped forward. "Will each team's participant for 'Hidden' please come forward." He called.

Gray smirked. "Looks like it's time for me to go."

"Don't you dare lose, dammit!" Natsu shouted after him. "Especially to Gajeel's team! Or Sabertooth! Or Raven Tail! Or-"

"It's a man's duty to win!" Elfman cut Natsu off. "Go do it, Gray!"

* * *

"We're finally ready to begin!" Chapati declared. "I wonder what kind of contest 'Hidden' will be! Yajima-san, is there anyone we should look out for?"

"Hmm..." Yajima smiled. "Well, we all know that Rufus-kun is the force to be reckoned with here... but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on Gray-kun."

Chapati nodded. "What about you, Jenny-san?"

The woman grinned. "I'm all for Eve-kun, of course. He's so strong."

"I has to say sorry." The wolf told Gray. "But I has no intent to lose here."

Gray nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna be going full force as well." Leon observed.

"By the way..." He turned to Matou, the pumpkin referee. "This has been bothering me for a while... what the heck are you?"

"Exactly what I look like." Matou laughed. "I'm a pumpkin."

"It looks like a pumpkin to me too." Eve observed. "We see it every year, so we didn't really notice."

"I think it's an idea of the organizers." Beth, the Mermaid Heel girl, added.

The two bowed to Matou. "Good work on the character design."

"Excuse me..." Nalpudding interrupted. "We still haven't been informed about what kind of contest we're going to be taking part in today. In fact, all of the contests are being kept secret... but regardless of what it might be, by having two guild mates competing, Fairy Tail has a huge advantage, doesn't it?"

Gray and Lucy scowled at him.

* * *

"That's just how it goes." Matou explained. "The fact two teams from the same guild made it here is nothing short of amazing."

"I'm fine with it." Rufus announced. "I guarantee that having two of you competing... ultimately will not be what you'd call advantageous."

"It makes no difference to me." Yeager agreed.

"I think it's ok, too." Beth chirped.

"Keh." Nalpudding scoffed angrily.

"Your comrades can also become your weakness." Rufus told Gray. "Taking hostages, targets to threaten, interrogating for information... there's countless ways your enemy can use a comrade to create an advantageous situation. You should remember that."

Gray chuckled. "How could I forget?"

"Field open!" Matou shouted. A huge city began to form in the stadium. As the shocked mages watched, the city finished forming and they found themselves split up and stranded in different parts of it.

"Lucy! Leon!" Gray looked around frantically. "Where is everyone?"

Eve smirked. "Are we playing hide-and-seek here?"

"Uwaaah..." Beth moaned. "Where should I hide?"

"This is weird..." Yeager observed. "How are we gonna play hide-and-seek like this... after all, nobody's 'it'."

"Everyone in the stadium, you can keep track of everything happening inside the stadium with our lacryma vision." Chapati explained, as several light screens showing every participant's situation formed around the stadium.

"The eight competing mages don't know the location of each other." Chapati continued. "The rules of 'Hidden' are simple. Each of you is 'it' and will be looking for everyone else. Find each other inside that city. You're free to use any magic you like, you just need to land one hit. If contact is made, a point is given to the attacker and taken from the victim. Damage doesn't matter."

Gray's jaw dropped when the streets filled with copies of every participant. "What the hell is going on here?"

"These are copies of all of you." Chapati told them. "If you attack a copy by mistake, you will lose a point."

"Ok then, vanish into the stillness!" Chapati shouted as a gong signaled the start of the event. "Stalk like black cats under the shroud of night! 'Hidden' has begun!"

"Damn..." Yeager growled. "Hidden or not... how the heck are you supposed to find your opponents in this?"

"To handle this, we will wait ten seconds, then restart the game in a different area. If this happens to any other mages, we will do the same. As long as time is left on the clock, the game can be repeated as many times as needed. The time limit is 30 minutes. The team with the most points wins!"

* * *

"The real challenge here isn't hiding..." Gray muttered, speeding down a crowded street. "It's figuring out a way to find the others."

"Well, well, well..." A voice chortled. "Now if only you had grasped the rules a little bit earlier..."

Gray spun towards the voice and scowled. "Raven Tail's Nalpudding... well, it looks like you got me here... and saved me the trouble of finding you! Ice Hammer!"

A huge amount of ice instantly smashed into the violet man.

Jet was wide-eyed. "This is different than all the creation magic we've seen before now!"

Charle smirked. "This is what over seven years of training can do."

Gray smirked. "I believe... this counts as a point."

His eyes widened when a second Nalpudding walked up behind the flattened form of the first one. "Too bad that was only a copy... hee hee..."

Nalpudding's eyes widened when a beam of ice smashed into him. Flying through the air, he paled when another shot smashed into him, followed by a third delayed one. At the same time, Gray grunted as light enveloped him and placed him elsewhere in the city.

Gray - -2 → 0 → 1 → 4. Nalpudding - -1 → -2 → -5.

* * *

"And Gray from Fairy Tail Team A takes the lead!" Chapati exclaimed. "They're certainly off to a good start on reclaiming their past glory!"

"Gray-san." A furious voice stopped Gray as the man wandered down the street. "Found you!"

Gray barely managed to roll out of the way of a large spiked arm, retaliating with another large burst of ice and knocking Nalpudding back.

Gray - 3. Nalpudding - -6.

"You sure you wanna keep going after me?" Gray asked smugly. "It doesn't look like it's going too well for you."

Nalpudding turned a pale color when yet another blast of ice knocked him through a building.

Gray - 4. Nalpudding - -7.

"I appreciate your willingness to raise my score." Gray observed. "But maybe you should go stalk someone else now. I feel strange being the only one with points, you know."

* * *

Light surrounded the two of them, relocating them again.

"Raven Tail..." Lucy turned to the group of four glaring at her and smirked. "Something wrong?"

"I'll get you for this, Blondie..." The woman with vivid red hair scowled, staring at her.

"Bring it on." Lucy challenged her. "I'll teach you to try things like you did with Wendy!"

"Blondie..."

"Stop it, Flare." The armored man commanded. "She'll get what's coming to her later."

* * *

Gray's eyes widened when the ground burst and carrots shot at him.

"Carrot Missile!" Beth shouted. She sighed when she noticed Gray having dodged them. "It missed?"

A huge spike-covered thing burst out from under her, knocking her into the air.

Beth - -1. Yeager - 1.

"Ha!" Yeager crowed. "I saw you using magic!"

Two blasts of ice from different directions immediately crashed into him.

"I saw it, too." Leon observed, lowering his arm. "Found you, Gray."

Yeager - 0. Leon - 1. Gray - 5.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, jumping off a roof and kicking Leon in the back of his head.

Leon - 0. Lucy - 6.

"I am going to defeat you." Lucy declared, turning to Gray. "I promised Makarov."

Gray frowned. "You promised the old man?"

* * *

_"Are you serious?" Gajeel growled. "Who the hell would do that?"_

_"I don't care who goes, but I don't like the idea of a Team B." Laxus agreed._

_"Then how about this..." Makarov suggested. "The team that loses has to do whatever the winning team wants for a day."_

_"Or in other words, the losing team has to go through a punishment game." Pantherlily clarified._

_That idea sounded very appealing to Laxus, Gajeel, Kiara and Mira. "Whatever... we want?"_

_"Whatever we want..." Kiara stammered. "Then that means..."_

_Her mind promptly conjured up a scene of her and Leon kiss._

* * *

"Are you serious?" Gray exclaimed. "Hey, old man! This is the first I've heard of this! Why weren't we told?"

Nalpudding suddenly shot out of nowhere, covered in spikes and swinging both arms around wildly. "Caught you, fairies!"

His eyes widened in fear when both Gray and Lucy dodged him and smirked at him darkly. "Uh oh."

Gray - 6. Lucy - 8. Nalpudding - -6.

Beth's eyes widened when snow began to fall for the sky.

"What do we have here?" Chapati exclaimed. "Snow's falling in the town!"

"Tch..." Eve smirked. "Does he think that we mages will get cold or something?" In this cold, I'll be able to see the breath of the real ones...

"I see it." Eve observed smugly, hitting Beth, Nalpudding, and Yeager with blasts of snow. "There!"

Eve - 3. Beth - -2. Yeager - -1. Nalpudding - -7.

"Eve has just snatched up point after point!" Chapati announced. "But it looks like Leon has launched his counterattack! Elsewhere, it looks like the quietness of the town continues..."

The crowd watched as Beth and Leon racked up points while Juvia searched for someone to fight.

"Found you!" Nalpudding growled, shooting out of the ground behind Gray again.

"Seriously?" Gray sighed, easily dodging him. "You know what, no. This is too easy." He kicked Nalpudding away. "Piss off, chin bastard."

Gray - 7. Nalpudding - -8.

"Rufus of Sabertooth hasn't moved at all!" Chapati noticed. "With still zero points, he'll find it hard to catch up to Gray!"

"This challenge is far too simple." Rufus observed calmly, standing on the roof of a cathedral. "I remember perfectly... the nuances of your movements, your footsteps, your magical signatures... I remember it all..."

Rufus smirked. "Memory Make... Into a Night of Falling Stars!"

Seven blasts of energy shot out of him, instantly zeroing in on everyone and shocking them.

Rufus - 7.

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Nalpudding exclaimed, recovering first and shooting up at Rufus. His eyes widened when his fist shot through the man as if he was a ghost. "Crap! A copy?"

"That was a memory of me standing there." Rufus intoned, reappearing behind him and smashing him away, getting another point.

Rufus - 8.

"He... he got them all!" Chapati shouted in disbelief. "In one instant, he took the lead! That's the power of Rufus! That's the power of Sabertooth!"

"This challenge isn't interesting at all, organizers." Rufus sighed. "So I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even if I was to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit... what would be left of me would be just a memory, after all..."

"And that's the end of it!" Chapati yelled into his microphone. "These are the final standings! This is just the first event, so these rankings can change at any time!"

Sabertooth – 10P.

Fairy Tail B – 10P.

Fairy Tail – 8P.

Lamia Scale – 6P.

Blue Pegasus – 4P.

Mermaid Heel – 3P.

Quatro Cerberus – 2P.

Raven Tail – 0P.

* * *

"Just as we expected, first place goes to Sabertooth!" Chapati cheered. "An amazing performance! However, it seems Fairy Tail has indeed regained its' former power, with Team B in a close second place! Too bad for their other team though..."

Yajima smirked as he watched Team B cheer.

* * *

"I'm a bit annoyed at that Memory Make mage..." Gray sighed. "I'll get him back if I run into him again."

"We'll be entering the battle part next." Chapati announced. "If we call your name, please step forward. But first, let's take a look at the battle part's system. Each team will be paired up against another team... just like a tournament. And down on the event grounds, the first battle is about to begin!"

"The first match of day one! Fairy Tail B's Lucy Heartfilia vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!"

* * *

Lucy smirked. "This will be fun."

Flare glared at her darkly. "Blondie..."

"Show them the results of those seven years, Lucy!" Mira cheered.

"If we win here, we'll get into first place!" Gajeel added enthusiastically.

"Knock them out!" Kiara shouted.

_They hurt Wendy... and called it their way of greeting us..._ Lucy scowled. "Leave it to me. I'll crush her!"

"From this point on, the entire tournament grounds become the battlefield!" Chapati declared. "I'm going to have to ask everyone else to move to the waiting areas. The time limit is 30 minutes! If within that time one side is rendered unable to battle, that's a win. And with that, the first match begins!"

"I'll start off easy." Lucy ran and hit Flare in the face.

Flare grit her teeth in fury. "Blondie... Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!"

Her hair turned into a huge red wolf that shot at Lucy in anger.

"Hair Magic? Really?" Lucy smirked as she transforms into a wolf and kick Flare on her back

"You call that a wolf, let me show what a wolf can do" Lucy go after Flare's hair and cut it.

"My Hair" Flare shook with anger, sending two red tendrils into the ground. "Damn you!"

"Eat this!" Flare cackled, grabbing Lucy's ankles and swinging her high up. Lucy laughed and pointed a hand at the tendril. An ax came out of the light and easily cutting through the hair and letting Lucy free.

* * *

"There hasn't even been time to take a breath in this battle!" Chapati exclaimed as the crowd roared in excitement. "Battle of the father-son guilds! Battle of the women! Neither one is drawing back!"

* * *

"My shoes..." Lucy examined the melted rubber in thought. "That must be from her hair... can it ignite itself?"

"My sunset hair... my red hair... so much damage..." Flare shook in fury. "Blondie..." With a loud grunt, she bent forward and all of her hair shot into the ground.

Lucy looked around, trying to guess where the attack was going to come from. Flare grinned and discreetly pointed to where the Fairy Tail crowd was cheering.

Lucy glanced over and scowled when she noticed a thin red tendril hovering behind Alzack and Bisca's daughter. Flare capitalized on the distraction to smash Lucy into the ground.

"Don't make a sound. This is an order." She grinned. "I don't know what's going to happen if you disobey... no matter how much of a dimwitted blond you may be..."

Lucy growled and plunged a key into the ground. Flare stiffened and the tendril behind Asuka shifted, preparing to strike.

"Huh?" Lucy frowned, her eyes widening in shock. "It didn't work?"

* * *

"Knight Squadron Chief..." A soldier turned to his superior. "Are you observing the fight from here?"

"It's starting to ripen..." The man muttered. "The matured fruit is starting to ripen..."

"It just might be completed this year..." Squadron Chief Arcadios smirked gleefully. "Just sit back and wait, Lord Zeref."

* * *

The deadly tendril relaxed as Flare giggled. "Don't make a sound. Don't try anything again. If you disobey me, who knows what will happen?"

"Nothing." Lucy smirked. "Good thing you consider blondes dumb. I fooled you completely."

"Huh?" Flare frowned in confusion, before paling as she felt the tendril threatening Asuka get cut off.

Lucy held up the key she stabbed into the ground earlier. "I called Cancer out. Cancer cut that damn strand of hair off as soon as he found it. By the way, he're still down there, so don't bother trying that again."

Flare growled as she took a step back in nervousness.

"Measure heaven, open heaven..." Lucy began to chant. "Make unto my body as to shine with the radiance of the countless stars. O Tetra Biblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect, cast open thy gate of complete malevolence..."

Flare paled as she jumped away from Lucy and looked around when what appeared to be space formed around her. "What... what is this?"

"Eighty-eight stars of the heavens... shine!" Lucy finished. "Urano Metria!"

Flare threw up her arms to shield herself as the small planets started to close in on her... and promptly vanished.

"Huh?" Lucy staggered, her magic power suddenly gone. "It was erased?"

Flare glanced at her team, where the black creature on the blue man's shoulder gave her a peace sign.

_Obra..._ She sighed in relief. _It was you..._

She grinned and spun towards Lucy, latching a tendril of her hair to the blond's wrist and igniting it. "Now I'll show you, Blondie!"

"Ahahaha!" Lucy laughed crazily, shocking her. "You think you've won because I lost my magic power? This is nothing! This is what all those spars with Gajeel and Erza were for!" She grit her teeth and yanked her bound arm back, causing Flare to stumble forward as she got dragged along.

"And this... is for Wendy!" Lucy shouted, spinning round and lashing out with a vicious kick to Flare's temple. The red-haired woman groaned as she collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

"Flare is down!" Chapati declared excitedly. "The match is over! The winner is Fairy Tail B's Lucy Heartfilia!"

* * *

Laxus shot up and ran over to Lucy, supporting her. "Are you all right?"

"Just drained." Lucy gave a weak grin. "I don't really know what happened, but someone drained my magic power right after I finished Urano Metria... guess they didn't expect me to be able to stand after that..."

"You're just in time!" Kiara told her. "The second match just started!"

* * *

Down in the arena, Ren faced the spider-themed woman from Mermaid Heel. "It looks like you've improved your skills since last year, Arania."

"I wonder..." Arania gave a coy smile. "Is it ok for someone from Blue Pegasus to attack a woman, Ren-chan?"

"Ren-kun, good luck!" Jenny yelled from the commentators' platform. "Sherry's cheering you on as well!"

Ren's eyes widened and he spun towards the stands. "Wha-"

"You're full of openings, Ren-chan." Arania observed, shooting sticky webbing at him.

* * *

"What are you doing, Ren?" Sherry shouted. "Please try your best!"

"Don't go cheering for a rival team!" Her guild master chided her.

"It's fine though, isn't it, Obaba?" A lesser Lamia Scale mage wondered. "They're engaged after all..."

"Shut up and go spin off!" She commanded, twirling her finger.

"I'm already spinning!"

* * *

"We-we're not engaged or anything!" Ren protested loudly. "We're just resigned to being together! That's it!"

"So cruel!"

"You're always hanging around me... it's irritating!" Ren flipped over another shot of webs. "But... when you're not by my side, I'm just not at my best."

Sherry blushed. "Oh, Ren..."

"Sherry's fallen for a troublesome guy..." Yuuka observed.

"Oooon."

Chelia smiled. "It's love!"

* * *

"When I'm in front of you, I simply cannot allow you to see me looking uncool." Ren began charging an attack. "Aerial Phose!"

A torrent of air tore through Arania's webs, knocking her into a wall forcefully.

"The victor is Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced. "With this, Blue Pegasus has 14 points for the first day. Mermaid Heel has 3 points!"

"We will now continue with the third match. Quatro Cerberus' War Cry against Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear!"

* * *

A thin man in a dog-themed cape strode forward, facing the green-haired man who disliked Sorano. "With you as you are now, you can do it!" Rocker cheered War Cry on. "Your soul will always be wild..."

"Four!" The others chorused.

"Oh, it's War Cry." Sting smiled. "I like that guy's magic."

"It certainly is interesting." Rufus nodded. "I'll memorize it."

"Not interested." Rogue turned away, casting a brief glance at Gajeel.

The Exceed in the frog costume turned to Lecter. "Who do you think will win?"

"Orga, obviously!" Lecter gave a confident grin. "Sting-kun is the best, but everyone on our team is strong. To think you don't know that... you're an idiot, Frosch."

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch chirped.

"Begin!"

War Cry stared at Orga. Tears began to form in his eyes, growing bigger by the second.

"He brought it out already..." Sting observed. "Orga... I wonder if you can dodge that."

"I wonder..." Rufus nodded.

"Oooooh!" War Cry wailed, his tears turning into large streams of water. "Only through tears can people become str-"

A huge ball of black lightning energy consumed him, cutting him off mid-word. When it faded, a burnt and unconscious mage fell to the ground limply.

"The match is over!" Chapati shouted over the raucous applause. "It was truly over in a flash! Orga's black lightning seared War Cry's tears in an instant! The victor is Sabertooth! This makes a total of 20 points and first place in the competition! Quatro Cerberus has 2 points. How unfortunate!"

Sting looked down. "Couldn't you have made it a bit more exciting, Orga?"

Orga pondered that for a moment, before turning back to the arena. "I'll go sing a song."

"That's... that's not what I meant..."

"Strongest, strongest, number one!" Orga howled into the microphone he snatched from Matou. "We rule! Sabertooth!"

* * *

"Well then, we've arrived at the last match of the first day." Chapati announced as soon as Orga was done. "The two fighters will be Fairy Tail Team B's Kiara... against Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis."

Kiara frowned, recalling Wendy, who was resting in her bed. "Leave it to me."

"Personally, I'd like Fairy Tail to win this..." Jura started as Kiara approached him. "Our Master's been quite nagging lately... I'm sorry, but I won't hold back."

This is somewhat beyond the terms of our original goal, but for me to be able to fight on Fairy Tail's behalf... nothing would make me happier. Kiara scowled. "Neither will I."

* * *

Mavis watched the scene with a deadpan look.

"You don't have to make a face like that, First Master." Makarov reassured her.

Mavis squirmed. "I... I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Aren't you a spirit?"

* * *

"Today's final match..." Chapati took a deep breath. "Begin!"

_What I am able to do for the sake of Fairy Tail..._ Kiara unclasped her five staffs and hurled them at Jura, surging forward immediately after them. _...is defeat you!_

Jura smirked and made a hand sign, causing rock pillars to shoot out under Kiara. The wolf jumped off them, only to find herself in the middle of five bending pillars, all about to crash into her.

Natsu gave a relieved sigh when Kiara managed to somehow weave past them and her staffs landed in a circle around Jura.

"Five-Water Magic Circle..." Kiara intoned. "Sea's Song!"

A huge pillar of water slammed down on Jura.

Mira smiled. "Skillful, isn't she?"

"Jura-san!" Chelia panicked.

"There's no need to worry." Leon calmed her down. _My apologies to Lucy's team, but... I believe Jura-san is the #1 mage in Fiore._

Jura shot out of the smoke caused by the attack with a huge stone fist aimed at Kiara.

"So strong!" Chapati cheered. "As expected, the title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show!"

"That's right, Jura!" Obaba commanded. "Hurry up with the finishing blow! Send her spinning!"

As expected... he isn't an opponent I can defeat with this borrowed magic. Kiara narrowed her eyes. she transforms into a wolf.

Jura's smile faded when Kiara shot past him at a speed nearing that of sound. "This girl..."

He prepared himself when Kiara bounced off a wall and spiraled towards him. "Rock Iron Wall!"

Kiara shot right around the wall in her way and slammed a fist into Jura's chin, rushing past before the Wizard Saint even realized he got hit. Coming up with another idea, Kiara shot into the sky and began darting around, defying gravity.

Jura scowled and broke his wall apart, throwing the blocks at Kiara. She finally managed to connect with one of the last ones.

The falling Kiara smirked. "I made it in time..."

A magical array resembling a constellation lit up over Jura.

"Be judged by the heaven." Kiara intoned. "Fast wolf!"

Jura slammed his hands together. "Rock Mountain!" He shouted, instantly forming a rocky construct that shielded him from the continuous barrage of light.

Kiara narrowed her eyes. For the sake of Fairy Tail, I must win. She spread her legs wide and pointed her hand at the ground, before slowly lifting it. _I guess I'll have to use that..._

"True Wolf Magic..." Kiara announced. "Dark heaven!"

Jura grit his teeth in shock when the sky turned dark and clouds began to swirl over the stadium. "This is..."

The spectators began to panic when huge chunks of rock and large bursts of light began to destroy everything in the arena. The resulting shockwave was easily enough to tear Kiara's mask and scarf to shreds, revealing her face.

The masses calmed down at that. It helped that Kiara's attack was also coming to an end.

The huge amount of dust and smoke cleared to reveal both fighters still standing, one exhausted from using a lot of magic power and one scratched and bleeding lightly in several places.

"That was an excellent attack." Jura smirked. "I actually got hit."

* * *

"Both fighters are still standing!" Chapati exclaimed. "And with that, we are out of time! The last fight, Lamia Scale's Jura vs Fairy Tail B's Kiara... is a draw! Both teams receive 5 points!"

"And so, the cumulative rankings are like this..." He drew everyone's attention to the scoreboard.

1. Fairy Tail B- 25P.

2. Sabertooth – 20P.

3. Blue Pegasus – 14P.

4. Fairy Tail A -11P.

5. Lamia Scale – 6P.

6. Mermaid Heel – 3P.

7. Quatro Cerberus – 2P.

8. Raven Tail – 0P.

"It's only the first day." Yajima smiled. "Things might turn out to be even more interesting tomorrow."

"My team is still aiming for victory!" Jenny smirked. "I really look forward to the second day.

"Yajima-san, Jenny-san." Chapati bowed to them both. "Thank you for today."

"Of course."

"See you later, everyone!"

"I guess it wasn't too bad." Gajeel told Kiara, as the girl left the arena.

"Yeah..." Laxus granted. "Fifth place is fine for now."

"Thank you for your hard work." Mira bowed to her slightly.

* * *

_The first day of the Daimatou Enbu ended... we, of Fairy Tail, had done quite a good job in the beginning, but something really bad was already starting... several days after the end of the Daimatou Enbu... I'll record this here._

Charle shot up in Wendy's bed in shock. "What was...?" She trembled, sweating. "This premonition..."

_To my beloved Lucy Heartfillia... from Levy McGarden._

* * *

plz R&R see ya next time


	10. The day two

"Not bad... hic." Cana mumbled over her bottle of booze. "We've lined up our best... and got second and fifth place! Not bad at all..."

"You're not really in a position to say anything." Alzack observed. "You were touring the bars around here instead of lending a hand."

"I was watching!" Cana protested, standing up shakily. "All the bars have lacryma vision installed!"

"Well..." Makarov raised his mug. "Let's drink to a satisfactory first day!"

"Cheers!" The gathered mages chorused.

"It certainly was quite a day." Laxus smirked.

"Yeah." Mira smiled. "We both have to try our best starting tomorrow!"

Her smile faded. "You might want to take that barrel away from Lucy." She warned. "She doesn't have Cana's tolerance, she'll get herself poisoned if she drinks that. It is her second one, after all."

Laxus paled and hurriedly snatched the barrel of alcohol away from Lucy.

"Laxusy..." The rosy-faced blond whined, reaching out weakly and falling off her chair. "Gimme..."

"It's going to be my turn tomorrow!" Natsu exclaimed, ignoring Mira forcing salty water down Lucy's throat. "I'll definitely get us first place!"

"Try your best, Natsu!" Happy cheered, moments before Lucy threw up all over him.

"Heh." Gajeel smirked, both at Natsu's proclamation and Happy's predicament. "If Salamander's coming out, shall I make an appearance as well?"

Pantherlily nodded. "I hope you can show off the results of your training soon."

"Huh?" Levy looked around in confusion. "Gray's not here?"

"He must be brooding about earlier today..." Macao realized.

"Yeah." Wakaba nodded. "That Rufus guy snatched victory right from under his nose, after all."

"I think Gray-nii was awesome!" Romeo protested.

Juvia looked down sadly.

"I'll go talk to him." Lucy stood up shakily, still swaying. "I need to sober up."

* * *

Gray turned away from his room window when he heard Lucy stumble in. "What's up?"

"Everyone's gathered at a bar nearby." Lucy told him. "Stop moping around and come join us."

Gray's eyes widened and he shot forward to catch her when she collapsed. "Lucy?"

"Thanks..." Lucy looked up at him. "You know... I actually really like you."

"But..." Gray hesitated when Lucy leaned closer. "What about Laxus?"

"Who cares?" Lucy pushed him on his bed and dived on top of him.

"Let go of me!" Gray wailed. "I have Juvia, after all!"

"I love you, Gray!"

* * *

"Oh, no!" Juvia wailed dramatically. "What if something like that happens?"

"Um..." Lucy broke her out of her fantasy. "I didn't leave yet..."

"And I'm here anyway." Gray stepped up next to her. "Besides, there's no way that would happen..." He sighed and turned to Lisanna. "What about Wendy and Charle?"

"They're still tired." Lisanna told him. "Porlyusica is with them."

"Alright, everyone's gathered now!" Makarov stepped onto his table. "Listen up, brats! Tomorrow we will achieve victory! We'll rise up and show them all, won't we?"

"We don't know the meaning of giving up!" He roared over the cheering crowd. "Our goal is #1 in Fiore!"

Laxus looked around the partying mages. Lucy, now completely sober, was in a bar brawl with Natsu, Elfman, and Mira, while Lisanna cheered from the sidelines. Gray had somehow lost his boxers and was blaming Gajeel, who seemed excited about the idea of a fight. Cana had challenged Laxus to a drinking contest and the Raijinshuu was cheering him on. Romeo was playing with little Asuka, while Alzack and Bisca watched contently.

Erza gave a relaxed smile and glanced out the window, noticing Jellal leaning against the chimney of the building across the street.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Arcadios knelt before the throne. "The first day of the Daimatou Enbu has ended without incident."

"They were quality games." The king observed.

"Regarding the second day's battle part..." Arcadios hesitated. "I humbly inquire if you have any requests."

"That's right..." The king mused. "I want to see Sting and Rogue, but I also want to save the best for later... that's it! I want to see Bacchus!" He decided. "Make sure Bacchus is included."

Arcadios nodded. "Which team shall the match-up be against?"

"From Fairy Tail Team A..." The king rubbed his chin. "The one that transforms... I don't remember the name. E-something..."

"Understood." Arcadios nodded. "Let's have it like that. It will definitely be a quality match. Now then... if you have no other requests, I'll take my leave."

"You've worked hard, Squadron Chief." The king nodded and motioned for him to exit. "Rest well."

"I don't have the luxury of resting time." Arcadios grinned sinisterly as soon as he left the throne room. "After all, soon that will be complete."

* * *

"Who's up next?" Natsu roared, standing on a pile of defeating mages. "Give me your best shot!"

Warren sighed and turned to his right. "Vijeeter?"

Vijeeter closed his stopwatch. "Against Max and 15 others... it took him half a minute."

"Only sixteen people, Natsu?" Lucy crowed from her perch of unconscious bodies, which was tall enough to reach the ceiling. "46... and it took 37 seconds."

Warren sweatdropped. "They're actually having a 'who can beat up more people faster' contest... I need a drink."

"Interesting..." Gajeel grinned. "I wanna try that too!"

"Leave it be..." Laxus grunted. "If you join in something Natsu's doing, it won't be fun anymore."

"Oh, my..." Gajeel turned and pat Laxus' head mockingly, ignoring Levy who was trying to pull him away. "You've become such a peace-loving guy, Laxus."

"Ba-bastard!" Freed exclaimed. "How dare you do that to Laxus? Our pride is being trampled on... we are Laxus' bodyguards..."

"Raijinshuu!" He bellowed. "Assemble!"

"No way..." A drunk Evergreen moaned, next to a passed-out Bixlow.

Cana giggled. "Pathetic..."

"Nee-chan... you're strong, right?" A tall and tough-looking man sat down next to her and slammed a shot glass on the table. "Why don't you try competing with me?"

"Oh?" Cana smirked. "I don't know who you are, but challenging me to drinking? You're on!"

"I don't know who you are..." Macao panicked. "But stop it!"

"Despite how she looks, that woman is a monster!" Wakaba added.

* * *

The man calmly downed another drink, ignoring the swirly-eyed unconscious woman who fell off her seat.

"Ahahahaha!" He crowed, putting the glass down.

"Se-seriously?" Jet stammered. "Cana lost in a drinking contest?"

"That's the first time I've seen her pass out like that..." Warren added.

"I'll be taking this as a trophy..." The man decided, swinging Cana's bra around lazily. "Hic..."

"You're gonna get killed by Gildarts, you bastard! You're looking down on our guild too much..." Macao slammed a fist into the man's face. "Give that back!"

The man bounced off the floor and back-flipped, easily taking both Macao and Wakaba down.

"That guy..." Warren paled. "What is he?"

Erza walked over and looked at the man in surprise. "Bacchus?"

"Yo!" Bacchus shot up instantly. "If it isn't Erza... a fine woman, as always. I heard you vanished for about seven years..."

"That's right..." Erza realized. "I didn't see you in the Daimatou Enbu today..."

"Ahahaha!" Bacchus laughed. "I was thinking of leaving things this time to the young ones, but after seeing War Cry's sorry state, I just couldn't keep silent... that's a man's spirit for you."

"We decided to call in reserve members..." He smirked. "And now I've entered. My spirit's all excited."

Erza frowned.

"If we should happen to meet tomorrow or after..." He waved at her as he stumbled away. "We'll settle things for good. Your spirit is always wild..." He motioned for her to finish.

"Four." Erza mumbled.

"Wahahaha!" Bacchus cackled as he left. "You're such a downer, Erza! Ahahaha!"

"Erza-sama who is that man?" Kiara ask Erza.

"That man is the equivalent of Quatro Cerberus' S-class. I ran into him quite a few times on jobs... I know his strength quite well." She clenched her fists. "The drunk falcon... Bacchus of the Drunken Fist. We fought numerous times, but things were never settled."

"Still, things are different now." Gray observed. "After all the training we did while we were missing, we're all on par with S-class mages. There's no way you'll lose now."

* * *

Porlyusica frowned. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Like always.. it's fragmented..." Charle trembled. "A white knight... an enormous magical array..."

"What else?"

"An unbelievable scene..."

"And what was it?"

"Mercurius was collapsing..." Charle was whiter than usual. "And inside, singing something... Kiara."

* * *

"Welcome to the competition of the second day: Chariot!" Chapati began. "This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling off of the connected chariots."

"However, this is not some regular race. " Yajima added.

"COOL!" Jason from Weekly Sorcerer, the guest of the second day, shouted. "COOL! COOL!"

"The chariots underfoot are constantly in motion, so even a moment of carelessness can be your undoing." Chapati continued. "They pass through the major sightseeing spots in Crocus. Which team will be the first to arrive at the goal, here at the Domus Flau? Let's find out!"

"We'll be transmitting images from the race to everyone here by lacryma vision." He added.

Jason looked around as screens began to form over the arena, showing every contestant. "COOL!"

"At any rate..." Chapati turned to Yajima. "Yajima-san, with this kind of competition, who do you think stands the best chance?"

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Why was Natsu sent out?" Gray paled. "The name 'Chariot' is a dead give-away for this competition!"

"He wanted to participate in this event." Lisanna grinned sadistically. "And he's going to make us lose this... how fitting that he's punishing himself while doing it."

* * *

"Trailing at the back, far from the lead, Fairy Tail Team A's Natsu is in a groggy state!" Chapati confirmed their fears. "Right next to him, Fairy Tail B' Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting are in a similar condition! What in the world is going on here, Yajima-san?"

"The three of them seem to have something in common..." Yajima observed.

"COOL!"

* * *

"The one bad with transportation..." Gajeel moaned, sweating. "Should be Salamander, right?"

"Well then, let's take a look at the others!" The screens shifted. "In the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi!"

The thin man clad completely in black smirked.

"Right behind him are Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Lamia Scale's Yuuka, and Mermaid Heel's Risley!"

"Men!"

"You're able to keep up pretty well, despite that body type..." Yuuka glanced at the woman next to him.

"Don't look down on the chubby!"

"Somewhat behind them is Quatro Cerberus' reserve member, Bacchus!"

"I'm beat..." Bacchus groaned, staggering ahead. "The alcohol from yesterday hasn't worn off..."

Yuuka thrust his arms out behind him. "Wave Boost!" He shouted, propelling himself forward and sending a wave of energy at Ichiya and Risley. "You won't be able to use magic in this wave!"

"Don't look down on the chubby!" Risley countered, dodging the wave and running along the side of the chariot.

"There it is!" Chapati cheered. "Risley's Gravity Transformation! She's dodged the wave and is running on the edge of the chariots!"

"A wave that nullifies magic... in that case..." Ichiya took out two small tubes and stuck them up his nose. "Fleet-foot Perfume! Zero-Distance Inhalation!"

The crowd groaned in disgust when they saw him do that.

Ichiya roared as he easily shot past Yuuka and his energy wave. "Men!"

"They're trying their best, huh..." Bacchus grinned. "My soul is shaking, dammit... I have to try a bit harder too..."

He raised his foot and slammed it into his chariot, destroying it and the ground under it with almost no effort. The carts in front shook and rose up from the force, knocking Ichiya, Risley, and Yuuka into the air.

"Going ahead!" He cheered, running past them. "If you fall, you lose!"

"What... was that..." Ichiya groaned.

Yuuka frowned. "How cheap..."

"Don't look down on the chubby..." Risley muttered, now slim for some reason.

* * *

"She's not chubby anymore!" Chapati exclaimed.

"Gravity Transformation!" Jason shouted. "COOL!"

Kurohebi scowled when Bacchus shot right past him and through the finish line.

"Straight to the goal!" Chapati declared. "Quatro Cerberus receives 10P!"

* * *

Goldmine grinned. "Wild..."

"Four!" The rest of Quatro Cerberus's team chorused.

"Next to arrive is Raven Tail's Kurohebi!" Chapati continued. "Third is Risley, fourth is Yuuka, fifth is Ichiya. The remaining three are pathetically battling it out for last place..."

"Ugh..." Natsu moaned.

"It can't be..." Gajeel was covering his mouth. "I'm fine with transportation... was fine... ugh..."

"Well then..." Sting grinned, sweat running down his face. "You finally got accustomed to it. To being a real Dragon Slayer... congratulations, newbie."

Gajeel grit his teeth. Mustering up all the strength he could, he shot an iron club at Sting and knocked the weakened teen off the chariot.

"Sting has fallen off!" Chapati shouted. "Sabertooth receives no points!"

A moment later, a burst of fire crashed into Gajeel, knocking him off as well.

"And with that, the competition is over!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail A's Natsu gets 2P. Team B's Gajeel gets 1P. With that, the rankings are as follows:"

1. Sabertooth – 20P.

1. Fairy Tail B – 26P.

3. Blue Pegasus – 17P.

4. Lamia Scale – 15P.

5. Quatro Cerberus – 12P.

6. Mermaid Heel – 9P.

7. Raven Tail – 8P.

8. Fairy Tail A –9P.

Lecter's jaw dropped. "To think Sabertooth is tied with Fairy Tail..."

"It's all Sting's fault!" Frosch chirped.

* * *

"Hey there." Lucy and Kiara walked into Porlyusica's room. "How's Wendy?"

"She's almost recovered." The old woman grunted.

Kiara turned to Charle. "And you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The Exceed smiled.

"Well, everyone's waiting, so I can't stay." Lucy sighed. "I'm off. You staying, Kiara?"

Kiara glanced at Wendy. "No, I'll leave too."

Porlyusica watched them leave. "Are you going to remain silent?"

"What would she do if I said anything?" Charle shot back. "A future like that... there's no way she would believe me..."

"You can't expect people to believe things you don't believe yourself." Porlyusica observed.

"Exactly! I'm not going to believe that." Charle decided. "It was a dream. Just a dream... not a premonition."

* * *

"Well then, it's time for today's battle portion! What sort of exciting battles will we see today?" Chapati wondered. "The first battle will be between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta!"

"Oooon!"

"It's a stare-down between snake and hound!" Chapati observed. "Who will claim victory in the end?"

"I hope to see a fair battle." Yajima added.

"Toby..." Jason grinned. "He's just way too doggish! COOL!"

* * *

Lucy walked up to her team and looked into the arena. "The battle hasn't started yet?"

"It's just getting underway." Gajeel told her. "Looks like the doggish dude from Leon's team is up."

"The opponent is Raven Tail, though..." Mira grunted.

Lucy glanced at the Raven Tail team. Flare noticed her and glared back. "Blondie..."

Lucy frowned. _Why is she covered in bruises? I didn't fight her that hard..._

"Flare..." The armored man warned her. "Do not make such a pathetic scene a second time. You already disgraced yourself when you lost earlier, even with our help."

"But..." Flare protested, pointing to Lucy. "Blondie was looking over here..."

The man grabbed her face roughly and leaned in. "Do you want to get beaten again?"

"I... I'm sorry..." Flare began to tear up. "Please forgive me..."

Having seen the whole thing, Lucy scowled.

* * *

"Let's begin the first match!" Chapati shouted, prompting a muscled man to smash a thick stick into a gong.

"Oooon!" Toby agreed, letting his nails grow and sharpen. "Super Paralyzing Claws – Mega Mega Jellyfish!"

Kurohebi easily waved past the attacks and smirked before vanishing in a cloud of sand.

"You idiot!" Jura shouted at the confused man. "It's mimicry magic!"

"Sand Rebellion!" Kurohebi shouted, reappearing behind Toby and blasting him with a tornado of sand.

"Oooon." Toby grunted once he recovered. "You're strong."

"You're tough, too." Kurohebi observed.

"Kurohebi's a cool name..."

"It's not my real name."

"What?" Toby looked incensed. "It's not your real name?"

Kurohebi sweatdropped. "That makes you mad?"

"You!" Toby swung at him viciously. "If I win, you're going to tell me your real name!"

"I can agree to that..." Kurohebi weaved past Toby's strikes. "And what if I win?"

"I'll tell you my super-secret!"

"What's this?" Chapati sounded excited. "It looks like an odd wager has been struck!"

"That sounds interesting..." Kurohebi muttered. Before anyone could see what he did next, Toby was already down.

"The match is over!" Chapati shouted. "The winner is Raven Tail's Kurohebi! Raven Tail now has 18 points! Lamia Scale has 15 points."

"Well?" Kurohebi stood over Toby. "So what's your secret?"

"My socks..." Toby stammered, tearing up. "I can't find one of them..."

Kurohebi glanced between Toby's single socked foot and the sock hanging around his neck in disbelief.

"Even though I've been looking for the past three months..." Toby moaned. "I can't find it... I... couldn't tell anyone..."

Lamia Scale's team's jaws dropped. Kurohebi sighed and poked at his chest.

"It was in a place like this?" Toby exclaimed, holding the sock up in reverence. "You're such a good guy... I finally found it!"

* * *

Erza wiped away a tear and smiled. "Good for you, dog-like guy."

Lisanna face-palmed.

* * *

"Look at this!" Chapati shouted as Kurohebi reached out to Toby. "These two, who were battling a moment ago, are now going to shake-"

Kurohebi leaned in and tore Toby's sock off his neck, before ripping it up with a malicious grin. Toby and his team watched in shock, while Gray struggled to hold Erza back.

"No way!" Chapati yelled. "This is cruel! It's too cruel!"

"The more precious something is, the more I want to destroy it." Kurohebi observed, walking away from Toby, who was huddled over the remains of his sock. "That's just me."

* * *

"Well..." Chapati decided to press on. "Let's compose ourselves and begin the second match of the day. Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus!"

Bacchus walked into the arena, staggering slightly and holding a flask of booze.

"And he will fight against Fairy Tail A's..."

* * *

"Ho..." A small regal man smiled. "You arranged the match-up properly, right?"

"Your Majesty." Arcadios bowed to the king.

"I'm looking forward to it." The king smiled. "Bacchus vs Erza. This will truly be an excellent match."

Arcadios paled. "Eh?"

"What is it?"

"Did... did you just say Erza?" Arcadios started to sweat. "The one I arranged for..."

* * *

"Elfman!" Chapati shouted, unknowingly filling in for him.

Mira looked troubled. "Elfman..."

"Elf-nii chan..." Lisanna was in a similar state.

"Go forth!" Erza told him. "There is no path for us but that of victory!"

* * *

"What I wanted to see was Bacchus against Erza!" The king raged.

"My deepest apologies." Arcadios looked down. "It was my mistake."

* * *

"Go, Fairy Tail!" Someone in the crowd cheered.

"But he's up against Bacchus..."

"Is that huge guy strong?"

"Hey..." Bacchus smirked. "Why don't we make a bet like those guys before us?"

"Hm?"

"Your two sisters are some real beauties..." Bacchus observed. "If I win, lend them to me for a night. Both of them at once!"

Both women in question paled.

"And if you win..." Bacchus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see..."

"As a man there are things I can't forgive, you hunting dog." Elfman stepped forward, clenching his fists. "I'll tear you apart."

"I'm glad we have an agreement." Bacchus grinned. "My soul can't stop shaking."

"Yawn..." Natsu stretched and sat up in bed. "That was a good nap..."

His eyes widened when he noticed Wendy standing over several beaten and unconscious men. "What the hell happened here?"

"Nothing much." Wendy smirked at him. "I'm fully recovered now."

"This is quite the battle!" Chapati crowed. "Neither side is giving an inch! However, Elfman seems to be tiring..."

"A night with those beautiful sisters..." Bacchus grinned. "How wonderful."

"Elf-nii chan..."

"He'll be fine." Evergreen assured Lisanna. "He's a guy that comes through when it counts."

"Beast Soul: Weretiger!" Elfman charged forward, instantly turning into a tiger-like creature and managing to land a hit, knocking Bacchus a few meters away.

Bacchus smirked as the two of them continued to try and pummel each other. "Wild..."

"Four!" The rest of his team sang.

* * *

"They're evenly matched." Gray observed.

"Bacchus' magic is one that focuses magical energy into one's palms. It's a relatively orthodox magic, but he's mastered a form of martial arts that lets him use that magic to its' fullest potential." Erza explained. "It's called the Hanging-Chop Fist. It uses those special stances to make palm strikes more effective. However, he's made some improvements to it and created a Drunken Hanging-Chop Fist. That makes it impossible to predict his attacks and his destructive power is also increased. But that's not the problem." Erza frowned. "He hasn't even touched the gourd he brought with him yet."

"So that means..." Gray grit his teeth. "He's not even trying right now?"

* * *

"I guess I'll have a fun night." Bacchus observed, slamming Elfman into the ground.

"It hasn't been decided yet." Elfman stood up and grinned. "Our wager... should I win, the name of your guild... will be Quatro Puppy for the rest of the games."

Bacchus burst out laughing. "Ok, fine." He reached for his flask. "It's decided then. Now let's put an end to this."

Elfman scowled when Bacchus finished his drink and began to wobble. "Beast Soul-"

"It's useless!" Bacchus crowed, blurring past him after having hit him several times. His smile faded when he looked down and noticed his hands bruised and bleeding sluggishly in a few places. "My hands... what the hell is this?"

"Lizardman..." Elfman finished, now in a scaly form with spikes all over it. "If I can't hit you, I'll just have you hit me. Now come on! Bring it! Your hands and my body... whichever breaks first determines the victor!"

"Quite the strategy..." Mira frowned. "Lizardman's scales have countless spikes, so it's quite suitable against an opponent fighting with his bare hands... but his opponent is one who can break through even those scales."

"Hehehe... you're an interesting guy!" Bacchus grinned. "My soul is shaking! Bring it!"

"This... this is amazing!" Chapati shouted, watching as Elfman and Bacchus struggled against each other. "A truly fascinating clash of wills! Will it end first for the attacker, or will the defender be the first to fall? This match... who will be the victor?"

Soon after, Elfman's Take-Over faded and both men stopped fighting, facing each other and panting heavily. The crowd watched as both of them staggered, then Elfman fell to his knees.

"You... are... called... Elfman..." Bacchus rasped, before smiling widely. "Ahahaha! You know, you... are a man!"

And with that, he collapsed.

"Bacchus is down!" Chapati announced. "And with this splendid victory, Fairy Tail Team A has 28 points, putting them in 1st place!"

"COOL!"

* * *

"Heh." Natsu grinned, watching the scene with Wendy, Charle, and Porlyusica. "Awesome applause! Way to go, Elfman!"

Charle sighed. "You sure you're ok, Wendy?"

"Yep!" The woman smiled. "Thanks to Grandine!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Porlyusica protested. "But still, those guys..."

"We were just following a request! From those Raven Tail guys!" One of the now tied-up men shouted. "They said to bring over the woman who was in the sick bay!"

"Good work." A soldier nodded to Wendy. "We'll take it from here."

Natsu scowled. "Raven Tail..."

"The girl that was in the sick bay?" Wendy frowned in thought. "As in, past tense?"

"There were two others." Porlyusica muttered. "Those two who came for a short visit..."

Charle paled. "Lucy and Kiara..."

* * *

"The strategy was a failure."

"You moron." A voice snapped. "The target was wrong to begin with. Didn't you relay her distinguishing characteristics?"

"My apologies." The soldier who collected the attackers saluted.

"Fine then. We'll have to move on to plan B. What of the culprits?"

"We've taken them into custody and placed them in jail." The soldier explained.

"We didn't get found out, right?"

"Correct." The man nodded. "Raven Tail was made out to be the source of the request."

"We'll use the discord between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail." Arcadios decided. "And use the opportunity to bring the Celestial Mage into our hands. For the sake of the Eclipse plan."

* * *

"I may have underestimated Elfman a little..." Erza observed, smiling at the heavily bandaged man. "But his endurance and strength of will is possibly unrivaled in our guild. We'll definitely build upon his well-earned victory."

"I guess you're unable to continue, though." Lisanna sighed, then glanced at Wendy. "Does that mean you're joining the team again?"

Wendy nodded.

"Excellent." Lucy grinned. "No offense to Elfman, but with Wendy in his place there's no way they'll lose they first place to anyone."

The others gaped at her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Simple." Lucy turned to Wendy proudly. "Other than Gramps and Gildarts, Wendy is the only one in the guild who I have no chance against if we both went all out."

Elfman smiled. "I'll hold you to that... Wendy! The rest is up to you now!"

"Well..." Porlyusica cut in. "The next match is already starting, so get going! Observing the enemy is part of the key to victory, you know."

Natsu nodded. "Take care then, granny."

"Relax." Bixlow grunted. "We Raijinshuu will protect this place."

"My runes will stop any outsiders from entering here." Freed added.

"We won't let this place get attacked a second time." Evergreen finished.

Elfman grit his teeth as the others left. "I'm sorry..."

"Hmph." Evergreen smirked. "Couldn't you come up with a more direct battle strategy?"

"Come on now..." Freed chuckled. "You should let the injured one lest."

Bixlow grinned and pushed Evergreen towards Elfman's bed. "Should we let Ever sleep with you?"

"Stop messing around!"

* * *

"At any rate, those guys from Raven Tail..." Gray frowned. "Their tactics are so openly dirty..."

"Maybe they're hoping to reduce our battle power one person at a time." Erza theorized. "I guess, if Wendy is indeed the strongest one on our team, it would make sense to go after her first..."

"About that incident, some questions still remain." Charle observed. "I've already heard about most of what happened, but..."

"Raven Tail was using some thugs to try and capture either Lucy or Kiara..." Charle began listing facts. "However, they made a mistake with their target, and failed again when Wendy took them down..."

Lisanna glanced at Charle. "So what's the problem then?"

"The method of capture." Lucy cut in. "Raven Tail has a guy who can reduce his opponent's magic power to nothing in an instant. He's most likely the one who messed with my match yesterday. If they have someone with such a skill, he'd be the perfect person to kidnap a mage... so why wasn't he there?"

"Isn't there a rule saying that all participants have to be near the arena during the battle portion?" Gray recalled. "After all, the ones who fight aren't known until right before the match..."

"We're over-thinking this." Erza sighed. "Those guys value results over the methods used to achieve them... anyway, if they're going after us outside of the arena, let's try and avoid being alone at any time."

"see you later, we have to go now" Kiara said as her and Lucy walk to they'd team.

Charle glanced between Lucy and Kiara, recalling her premonition. _What I'm concerned about... is that one of them really might have been the target._

Lisanna's eyes widened when she noticed the participants of the third match already down in the arena. "Whoa... Elf-niichan is being followed up by Mira-nee?"

"Charle!" Happy noticed the Exceed and waved wildly.

"Hey." Lily nodded to her. "Have you recovered?"

"Waaah!" Happy leapt at her. "I was so worried!"

"Enough already." Charle sighed, easily dodging his tackle. "The match is starting, isn't it?"

There's no use getting caught up with 'what if's'... now's the time to cheer for our guild! She smiled. "Mirajane! Please try your best!"

Her eyes widened. "What... this..."

Happy sweatdropped. "That..."

Lily sighed and shook his head.

"Gramps, calm down..." Romeo pulled an excited Makarov back into his seat.

* * *

"How's this?" Mira, wearing only a bra and underwear, asked coyly while pushing her breasts up.

Her opponent, a nearly naked Jenny Realight smirked. "And how about this?"

She leaned back, pushing her chest out at the same time. The crowd swooned.

* * *

Natsu's jaw dropped. "What's going on here?"

Wendy face-palmed. "Mira-san..."

Gray sighed, watching both Lisanna and Erza lean forward and pay rapt attention to the match. "Oi, what's with you two?"

"Quiet, Gray!" Both of them snapped at him.

"It seems those two used to work together in the modeling business..." Happy observed.

"So there was a special rule that made it into a swimsuit contest..." Lily added.

Charle sighed. "Despicable."

* * *

Mira leaned forward and tugged at her hair, flashing her panties to the entire audience as she did so. "Here?"

"Yes..." Jenny cooed, slowly rubbing her chest and stomach.

Most of the crowd was in euphoria at this point.

* * *

"They can do this sort of thing in the battle portion?" Wendy asked, feeling unusually hot for some reason.

On the other side of the stands, Hibiki smiled. "To think we'd have to use a reserve member on the second day..."

"It can't be helped. " Ren grumbled. "Ichiya-san's in that condition..."

Eve leaned in. "So have they determined what's wrong with him?"

"He stuck his perfume tubes too far up his nose." Ren deadpanned. "Ended up breaking several blood vessels and having a severe nosebleed."

"Good thing he isn't here." Hibiki nodded sagely. "He would only get worse."

* * *

Jenny sighed and stood up. "As expected, you're quite formidable... Mira."

"You as well." Mira nodded. "It has been a while, Jenny."

"I didn't think you'd go for a swimsuit contest like this." Jenny observed.

"I don't really like slug-fests." Mira smiled. "We're better off reaching a peaceful result, right?"

* * *

"The former swimsuit model colleagues!" Chapati shouted. "With both of them suing transformation magic... this is a dream come true! The judges will be the three of us here!"

"It's a heavy responsibility..." Yajima muttered, holding up a stick saying 'M', which contrasted against Chapati's and Jason's J-labeled sticks.

"Either one is cool and beautiful!" Jason shouted, waving both his M-stick and his J-stick around wildly.

"A school swimming uniform... and the counter is a bikini with knee-highs!"

"Glasses girl!"

"Cat ears!"

"Bondage!"

"The themes are changing like crazy." Yajima observed.

"Awesome!" Jason crowed. "More, more!"

Chapati gestured to a scoreboard, which showed the girls tied at 23 points each. "Neither side is letting up! At this rate it's never going to end... so let's make this next set the tiebreaker!"

* * *

_There it is!_ Jenny's eyes lit up. _My apologies to Mira, but no matter what... in the end, my victory is assured._

"Mira, this is the end!" She declared. "Why don't we go with the flow of the matches so far and make a bet?"

"Sounds good." Mira smiled. "What are we betting?"

"How about..." Jenny giggled. "The loser has to appear naked in the Weekly Sorcerer!"

Cue nosebleeds.

Mira smiled. "Sure thing."

Jenny smirked. _You fell for it, huh... among the spectators, I don't know which one of us has more fans, but... the key is those three judges. I just happened to ask about their preferences during a dinner meeting... it seems they prefer young girls! And with Mira having aged normally these seven years, she's older than me! I'm the younger one, so no matter what you pick, this is my win!_

"The last theme is my battle form!" Jenny shouted, changing into an outfit which, while still quite revealing, was clearly meant for combat. All according to plan...

"It's my turn then." Mira observed, beginning to glow. "Since we went with the flow and made a wager, then going with the flow again, I guess it's fine to finish things with a clash of strength?"

Jenny paled. "Huh?"

A demonic-looking Mira stepped forward and smirked.

"Demon Mirajane – Sitri, huh..." Lucy smirked. "Her strongest Satan Soul..."

"I've acknowledged your wager." Mira told Jenny. "And now I'd like you to acknowledge my strength."

Jenny screamed when Mira shot at her and slammed into her at a great speed.

* * *

"From a swimsuit contest..." Chapati watched Jenny collapse. "It turned into a battle of strength..."

"Well, the original rules were like this anyway." Yajima reminded him.

"COOL! COOL! COOL!"

"Victor, Mirajane!" Chapati shouted. "Fairy Tail B receives 10P!"

Gajeel gaped at the scene. "That was awesome..."

"Get it now?" Laxus grunted. "That's not someone you want to piss off."

Kiara nodded. "Understood."

"She did it!" Lucy cheered. "That makes it 35P for our team!"

* * *

"Sorry..." Mira smiled, powering down. "I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit."

The Trimens sweatdropped in unison when Jenny wailed comically, slumped in the middle of the arena.

* * *

"Captain Arcadios." A voice caused the taller man to stop and turn around.

Arcadios glanced down at the old man in front of him. "Why, if it isn't the Minister of Defense."

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Minister Datong scowled. "Why are you trying to get your hands on the Celestial Mage? Don't you think your timing is too premature?"

"I wanted to try a test run as quickly as possible..."

"It's still too early!" Datong protested. "It hasn't even been completed yet!"

"Sir Minister of Defense..." Arcadios chided him, smirking. "Your voice is a little loud. And besides... it's already complete."

Datong paled. "W-what did you say?"

"It was just for the sake of the budget estimates that we said it hadn't been finished yet." Arcadios told him. "As long as the Celestial mage is present, we'll arrive at a stage where Eclipse can actually be used."

"That's ridiculous..." Datong trembled. "To have finished something like that in just seven years..."

"The plan is now moving into phase 4, plan B." Arcadios notified him. "Therefore, we will definitely acquire the Celestial mage. It's already common knowledge that you've been opposed to the Eclipse plan. However, now that we've come this far, we can no longer stop."

Datong took a step back. "Are you a demon?"

"For the sake of his king..." Arcadios smirked. "For the sake of his country... a man can become either a demon or a god. Before Eclipse, the gateway to changing the world... the price of a single girl's life really is quite cheap."

* * *

"Well then, we've finally arrived at the last match of the second day of the Daimatou Enbu!" Chapati announced.

"Great work, Mira." Lucy told the older woman.

"I feel like I've shown quite a few inappropriate sides of myself..."

Gajeel smirked. "The best was at the end, though."

"That brings us to 35P..." Laxus observed. "At least we're not last place anymore."

"..."

Mira turned to the brooding man. "What is it, Kiara?"

"Nothing..."

"The less she speaks the better, right?" Gajeel told her. "If she continues acting like this, more people will feel safer around her beside she is a wolf."

Mira smiled. "Ah, I see."

_The second day's about to end, but..._ Kiara frowned. _What is going on?_

* * *

"It's like the old Mira!" Natsu crowed. "As I thought, she's strong!"

Gray sighed. "Wasn't it supposed to be a swimsuit contest?"

"It was a swimsuit contest." Erza countered. "I don't think there was any sort of 'no hitting' rules though."

"It was a loophole that Mira-nee found and took advantage of." Lisanna nodded in complete agreement.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Something feels off about what you're saying..."

* * *

"Today's final match..." Chapati began. "Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi... vs Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria! This is another battle of the beauties!"

"Go, Yukino-chan!"

"Ugh..." The people around Kiara edged back. "Not so loud..."

Frosch turned to Lecter. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"It's obviously going to be Yukino-san!" Lecter shouted, annoyed. "You should know something like that already, Frosch!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Thanks to a certain someone, we didn't get any points in the competition part..." Orga observed teasingly. Rufus chuckled.

"Keh..." Sting scoffed, irritated.

"No. Sting-sama was just unlucky." Yukino observed. "If he had known it was going a competition on transport..."

"Putting that aside..." Sting turned to her. "You know what it means for you to be on this team, right?"

"To fight without bringing shame on Sabertooth's name." Yukino nodded. "And to win without fail."

* * *

"Good luck, Kagura-san." The hooded figure on Mermaid Heel's team smiled.

"Win this for us, ok?" Beth chirped.

"But the opponent is Sabertooth..."

"Kagura's stronger!"

"No need to worry!" Kagura laughed, flashing them a confident grin. "Me and my sword can handle it!"

She looked up at the stands as she walked forward. "Are you watching, Simon-aniki?"

"I don't suppose there's going to be another swimsuit contest, huh..." Yajima muttered.

"Personally, I think that's possible." Chapati observed.

"It's pointless to expect that from two cool people like this!" Jason decided.

* * *

"Watch closely." Erza told her team. "Sabertooth is the guild we have to stay ahead of."

"Everyone is already well aware of Kagura's strength! Despite an eternal state of amusement, she is the strongest mage of Mermaid Heel and a female mage highly favored by the Weekly Sorcerer!" Chapati informed the crowd. "This is her opponent Yukino's first appearance here. However, by virtue of belonging to the strongest guild Sabertooth we should be able to look forward to her strength as well. Let's start the match!"

Yukino bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you."

Kagura smiled. "Same to you."

"Before starting..." Yukino hesitated. "Shall we also make a wager?"

"I don't really feel like it."

Yukino frowned. "Are you afraid of losing?"

"No, that's not it." Kagura's smile slipped a little. "A promise can be heavier and more binding than you realize. Don't make one unless you're absolutely sure you'll follow through."

"Very well then. To prove my conviction..." Yukino stood up straighter. "Let's wager our lives."

Up in the stands, Kiara began slamming her head into a wall repeatedly. "Stupid Yukino-chan... Yukino-idiot-chan... Fucking-dumbass-chan..."

* * *

"If you're quite sure about that, then I accept." Kagura sighed. "Now let's begin!"

"It was your misfortune to stand before Sabertooth." Yukino swung a golden key to one side. "Open, Gate of the Paired Fish."

* * *

Arcadios leaned forward in interest. _There was another one? Another Celestial mage..._

* * *

"Pisces!" Yukino finished. Two huge fish, one black and one white, shot at Kagura out of nowhere.

Yukino watched as Kagura jumped over the two fish high into the air. "Open, Gate of Scales. Libra!"

"Libra." Yukino motioned to Kagura. "Alter the target's gravity."

"Understood."

Risley frowned, watching Kagura struggle to move. "She can use the same magic as me? That Libra..."

Yukino watched as Pisces shot at the immobilized girl. Her eyes widened when Kagura leapt over Pisces and slammed them into the ground.

"Are you going to make me open it?" Yukino wondered. "The 13th Gate..."

* * *

Lucy leaned forward, excited. "I knew she has it, but I've never seen her use it... this should be interesting."

"Why, what is it?" Kiara asked curiously. "What's the 13th Gate?"

"Like the name suggests, the 12 Gates of the Zodiac have 12 keys." Lucy explained. "But there is a 13th key, for a Spirit hidden away from the other 12 and known as Ophiuchus."

* * *

Yukino lifted a black key with a silver snake coiled around it. "This is quite unlucky for you."

"I don't really believe in luck." Kagura countered, charging forward. "Everything in my life has been the result of my choices. That is what leads my existence towards the future."

"She's in 'Old Kagura' mode now." Risley smirked. "This will be over soon."

"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer. Ophiuchus!"

An enormous metal snake appeared above Yukino and roared, shaking the entire arena from the noise.

"Blade of Resentment: Archenemy!" Kagura shot past the snake, slicing it into several pieces. "Style of the Sheathed Long Sword."

Yukino paled when Kagura landed in front of her and swung forward. "No way..."

"You were too hasty." Kagura observed, knocking Yukino down with a simple strike. "Sometimes mermaids can devour tigers."

* * *

"The... the match... is over..." Chapati forced out. "The victor is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi! Sabertooth receives an unbelievable zero points for Day 2!"

Gray grit his teeth. "Was that Yukino weak... or was the Mermaid woman strong?"

* * *

Kiara was gripping the railing tightly, watching the scene unfold with horror.

"I-I'm the loser..." Yukino mumbled. "Sabertooth is..."

"Your life." Kagura sighed. "Your life is mine. Right?"

"Yes..." Yukino began to cry. "It's as you say..."

"And with this, Day 2 of the Daimatou Enbu has ended!" Chapati declared. "Those are the current rankings for the games!"

1. Fairy Tail B – 30P.

2. Sabertooth – 20P.

3. Mermaid Heel – 19P.

4. Raven Tail – 18P.

5. Blue Pegasus – 17P.

5. Fairy Tail A – 17P.

7. Lamia Scale – 15P.

8. Quatro Puppy – 12P.

"Fairy Tail Team B is now in the lead! A truly magnificent performance!" Chapati shouted. "And on that note, see you all tomorrow!"

* * *

_What incredible luck that there's another Celestial mage here..._ Arcadios grinned. _The plan is assured more than ever before._

* * *

_As I thought, something's strange._ Jellal scowled looking down from the roof. _Though the second day has ended... I can't sense that magic power that's felt every year._

"Our guild's na

* * *

me..." Rocker's jaw dropped. "It turned into Quatro Puppy..."

"It was a promise between men." Bacchus laughed. "Can't be helped."

* * *

"You sure you didn't feel anything?"

"Yeah..." Jellal leaned back against a wall. "The magical energy reminiscent of Zeref, that Crime Sorciere has felt every year... this time, we haven't felt it yet."

Erza frowned. "So what does that mean?"

"There are a few possibilities I can think of." Jellal sighed. "If you assume that it's a person, perhaps that person did not come to Crocus this time. Another possibility is that this person is here, but not using magic. Or maybe it's a participant in the games that hasn't made an appearance yet."

"If, on the other hand, that magical energy comes from a device or a specific place, then perhaps the device isn't operational or the place is sealed off."

Erza nodded. "In any case, if you're not feeling anything, then there's nothing to do, right?"

"It'd be nice if that was the case..." Jellal muttered. "Shall I take a look at things on the organizers' side tomorrow?"

"Try not to draw attention to yourself." Erza told him. "And don't push yourself too hard."

Jellal smiled. "Night, Erza."

Erza smiled back and turned to leave.

_To think there would ever be a day when we could have a normal conversation like this..._ Jellal watched the redhead leave. _Thank you... Erza._

* * *

"It's gotten late..." Erza observed, walking through the quite city. "Has the feast ended already?"

"Finally found you!"

Erza spun around and stared at the hooded figure looking down at her. "Who are you?"

The mystery person grinned. "Super strong, right?"

Erza's eyes widened in recognition.

"Er-chan!" The person pulled her hood off. "It's been a while."

"Milliana!"

"I missed you!" Milliana jumped at Erza and hugged her tightly.

"You joined a guild, huh?"

"Yeah, Mermaid Heel."

"And the others?" Erza asked. "Are Sho, Simon and Wally in the same guild?"

"What are you talking about?" Milliana laughed. "Mermaid Heel is a girls-only guild."

"I see..."

"Those two are still continuing their travels." Milliana told Erza. "They get in touch from time to time."

"Is that so..." Erza hugged Milliana again. "I'm really happy to see you..."

"Me too, Er-chan."

"I'm happy you look so well..."

"Er-chan, don't cry!"

"You're one to talk..."

* * *

"So pitiful..." A large man sighed. "I can't even bother with tears... you trash."

"Think carefully about why we're at the top of the magic guilds." He told the assembled mages, reaching for a bunch of grapes. "Don't look at the insects around you. Don't speak to them. Simply trample over them. What we're aiming for is something greater..."

"To make the skies roar... to make the earth boil... to make the seas silent..." Sabertooth's Master Jiemma listed off. "That is Sabertooth. Sting."

"Yes."

"I'm only going to give you one more chance." Jiemma decided. "Don't make such a pathetic scene a second time."

"Thank you." Sting bowed. "I'll definitely meet your expectations."

Jiemma nodded and looked at another person. "Yukino."

"Yes."

"There are no excuses left for you." He told her. "You know this, right?"

"Yes... I lost to someone from another guild..." Yukino looked down. "I've stained the name of Sabertooth."

"That's not it!" Jiemma roared, throwing his grapes at her. "You wagered your life and lost! Not only that, but you were pitied by the enemy! We're Sabertooth!"

Yukino bowed. "I will gladly accept any punishment."

Jiemma frowned. "Strip off your clothes."

"As you say." Yukino agreed, taking off her feathery dress and everything underneath until she was completely naked.

"Your guild stamp..." Jiemma glanced at the white mark on her thigh. "Erase it."

Yukino grit her teeth, trying not to cry. "Yes..."

Once she finished, she bowed to Jiemma. "It was only a short while, but... thank you for everything."

"Get out of my sight, trash."

"Was this wise, Master?" Rufus asked after Yukino left. "We were warned about not mistreating her. Are you certain this won't be seen as hostile action?"

"Oi!" A female voice shouted, knocking on Sabertooth's door. "Open up in there!"

Jiemma nodded at an underling. "Open the door."

"Finally." Kiara strode in briskly. "Who's the Master here?"

"I am." Jiemma stood up. "What do you want?"

"I heard that my sister joined your guild recently." Kiara scowled. "And I know a little about your harsh way of running Sabertooth. If you hurt her, I will fight back against you."

"You are a mere insect, how can you hope to stand against the strongest guild?" Jiemma scoffed. "Orga, teach that upstart a lesson."

Yukino trembled in fear as the burly man strode towards Kiara. "Nee-chan..."

"Black Lightning Sphere!"

Kiara transformed into a wolf and jump on Orga and bit him in his shoulder, he kicks her off and looks at her in anger and she did the same.

"Grrrrr"

Sabertooth's mages watched in shock and horror as Kiara curb-stomped Orga in two minutes flat without even trying.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kiara asked, kicking the downed man for emphasis. "If you piss me off, I WILL destroy you."

Jiemma just waved him off. "That brat still can't stand against all of Sabertooth." He observed. "It will not be a problem."

* * *

"He sure takes things to the extremes, huh... our Master..." Sting sighed.

"It can't be helped." Lecter observed. "This is the way of the strongest guild, after all."

"Fro's lonely..."

"This is a guild?" Rogue scowled. "Yukino was our comrade."

"She disappeared because she's weak." Sting scoffed. "The strongest guild has no need for her, right?"

Rogue glared at him.

"Now that you mention it, it seems the Lady will be entering Yukino's place." Lecter realized.

Sting chuckled. "With that, the 'Strongest 5' will all be assembled."

"Rogue..." Frosch looked up. "Fro is weak too... will Fro disappear as well?"

"You won't disappear, Frosch." Rogue smiled at the Exceed. "I'm with you, after all."

"Yeah..." Frosch teared up. "Fro won't disappear."

* * *

"Ah..." Natsu rubbed his stomach contently. "I sure ate..."

"You eat too much." Charle admonished him.

"I'm full too..." Happy muttered.

Wendy glanced at Lisanna. "Are the lodgings around here somewhere?"

"We're almost there."

Wendy paled as something occurred to her. "Is everyone in the same room?"

"That's the worst thing about it..." Lisanna sighed. "Natsu snores so loudly... Gray always ends up naked somehow..."

Happy looked around. "Now that you mention it, where are Gray and Erza?"

"Poor Gray..." Charle giggled. "I think he got snatched away by Leon."

Natsu frowned. "And Erza?"

"She went to talk to Jellal about that thing we're supposed to be on alert for."

* * *

"I was planning to reveal myself after we had won..." Milliana explained. "And give Er-chan and the others a surprise, but..." She leaned into Erza happily. "I just had to see Er-chan as soon as I could!"

"That aside, the one named Kagura on your team seems really strong." Erza observed. "I'd really like to spar against her sometime..."

"Who knows, maybe you'll end up matched against each other in the games." Milliana wondered. "If she got serious, she might even be stronger than you, Er-chan. But... There's nothing for Kagura to get serious about, in those games."

Erza frowned. "Is that so?"

"That sword of hers, Archenemy... you saw it, right?" Milliana's smile faded. "As the name implies, she swore she would only take that sword out for the one opponent she absolutely must defeat. An opponent that she wants to see brought to justice really badly. The man who almost took everything away from Kagura-chan... that sword is meant to help her capture Jellal and turn him in."

Erza's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"I know you feel the same way, Er-chan." Milliana gave a malicious grin. "I hate Jellal as well... he made us slaves and almost killed Lucy-chan, who's my friend because you are... unforgivable. That's why I joined Kagura-chan's guild."

* * *

"Business?" Lucy frowned. "With me?"

Yukino nodded. "Yes. I have important business with you, Lucy-sama."

"This may be a bold request, but..." Yukino pushed two keys across the table. "These... Libra and Pisces. I'd like you to take them again, Lucy-sama."

"Sure." Lucy nodded, shocking everyone. "On one condition. Lend me Ophiuchus for a moment."

Yukino hesitated, but handed over the mentioned key.

"I'll be right back." Lucy told everyone, before heading outside. Yukino watched as she summoned Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus one by one, before time froze and she and Lucy were the only two who could move.

Yukino gazed up at the huge mustached figure which materialized in front of Lucy. "What the hell is that?"

Shortly after, the huge Spirit grinned and vanished, time unfroze, and Lucy walked back in, proudly holding up a key which looked like it was made of diamond.

"Behold, the key which opens the Gate of Cosmos." She waved it around. "In other words, the Spirit King's key."

Yukino was in shock. "That huge thing was the Spirit King?"

Lucy nodded and put three keys on the table in front of Yukino. "And on that note, I'm giving these back. I refuse to hold on to them and there are no Celestial mages other than us two, so you're stuck with them."

"And here I had a huge speech meant to convince you prepared." Yukino shook her head, before smiling. "Good to see you haven't changed, Lucy-sama."

"Still..." Yukino took the keys and stood up. "There will be a time when the 12 keys will be reunited again."

"There will be." Lucy agreed. "But between us two, who's to say I will be the one they choose?"

Yukino's eyes widened at the implication, before she bowed and left.

"That was such a waste." Mira observed.

Gajeel nodded. "It was a chance to gather all the keys together."

"You forget." Lucy smiled. "There was a time, however brief, that I did have all of them in my possession."

"Besides, Yukino is a good person." Lucy added. "Like me, she treats her Spirits as allies instead of as tools. I'd throw my pride as a Celestial mage away if I broke her bonds with them so easily."

Mira smiled, before another thought struck her. "Where's Kiara?"

* * *

"Oi!" A familiar voice forced Yukino to stop and look up. "Why the hurry? You could have at least said hi... Yukino-chan."

"Nee-chan!" Yukino smiled. "Sorry... hi."

"I guess that'll do." Kiara jumped down from the roof she was on. "I wanna ask you something. If you're part of Sabertooth's team, why did you try giving your keys away? Won't you need them if you fight again?"

Yukino shook her head sadly. "I'm not part of Sabertooth anymore... I only spent one year there, but I'm not allowed to go back..."

Kiara's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Just from that one loss..." Yukino slumped and began to cry. "I was forced out. I was forced to be naked in front of the entire guild... and I had to erase the guild stamp with my own hand... it was so bitter and humiliating... my self-respect and my memories of the guild were completely destroyed... and on top of that, I don't have a place to return to..." She looked up at Kiara tearfully. "What should I do, Nee-chan?"

Kiara sighed and knelt down, hugging her younger sister. "For now... you can either room at a hotel or come to Fairy Tail's lodgings. There's lots of good people there who'll treat you like one of their own." She stood up and clenched her fists. "Besides, a guild that would make one of it's own cry like that... that's not a guild at all. It seems I need to have another word with them."

* * *

"The girl with 10 keys..." Arcadios was leaning over a cluttered table. "And the girl holding 2 keys..."

"The 12 keys are complete!" He cackled. "Eclipse will activate completely!"

Sting sat up in bed when Sabertooth's lodgings shook. "What was that?"

"An intruder!" Rogue barged into his room. "Come on!"

"Intruder?" Sting shot up, hastily throwing a shirt on. "But every member of Sabertooth is here! Who is it?"

"I don't know, but... that person must have a death wish." Rogue paled. "Unless... don't tell me, it's that woman..."

Sting's eyes widened when the wall in the hallway ahead exploded and several mages fell out through the hole. "Over there!"

"Water storm ..." Kiara's foot lit up in a blue glow and she stomped the ground. "Sea's Chasm!"

The building cracked in half and began to collapse in on itself.

"Oh look, it's Braggart-kun." She turned to Sting and smirked darkly. "Where's Jiemma-kun?"

Sting pointed her towards the main hall, his hand trembling.

Jiemma looked up as she approached. "Do you have some business with me, brat?"

"You kicked my sister out because of one loss..." Kiara glared at him. "If that's how you function, then... when, not if, when you lose to me, you quit the guild too."

"Are you serious?" Jiemma scoffed. "You're acting out of your own sense of justice... or perhaps revenge? Dobengal... be a reasonable opponent for her, ok?"

A ninja-like man nodded.

"Oh?" Kiara frowned. "Too high and mighty to fight someone like me?"

Jiemma nodded. "If you wish to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so."

"Orga wasn't enough?"

Dobengal charged forward. "I won't let you get near Master!"

Kiara's hand lit up with a red glow and she slapped him, sending him through a wall. "Combined Fire Magic... air, water, and electricity... his nervous system will not respond properly for about a week. I suggest a hospital."

Sting stepped forward, in contrast to most of his guild-mates, who edged away from Kiara. "Master, let me-"

"Stay back." Jiemma ordered him, preparing to fight. "Such strength is indeed admirable... it's a shame that this potential is being wasted in Fairy Tail..."

"This world... this planet..." Kiara held her arms out and focused. "Everything that exists... can be moved. As such... everything in the universe is mine to command! Legend Wolf Magic: End of Existence!"

"This magic is a combined force of the four elements." Kiara explained, as everyone stared at the multicolored glow around her fists. "Anything that comes into contact with it will be broken apart on an atomic level. Rest assured, I don't aim to kill, bit to incapacitate."

And she charged forward.

A dark magical shield formed suddenly between her and Jiemma, stopping her.

The woman forming the shield smirked. "Have tonight's festivities extended to this vicinity as well?"

"The young Lady..."

"Minerva!"

Jiemma scowled. "Minerva, who told you to-"

"Of course, even if the current state of affairs was to continue, Father would surely triumph." Minerva's eyes widened slightly when her shield began to give way under Kiara's fist. "Putting aside the fact that you were the one to attack us, if Father was to eliminate a member of a participating guild, that would cause us some problems. Father got fired up in front of his subordinates, so backing down is hard for him as well... so how about it? Will you allow me to save some face here? What I am saying is... even though you caused quite a bit of damage, we'll simply overlook this incident. I'm asking you to act the way your age implies."

Kiara nodded and the glow around her fists dissipated. Minerva smirked.

"Don't think this is over." Kiara warned her. "Destroying you in your own lodgings during the night isn't nearly as humiliating as I wish your downfall to be. I'll just join the games and make sure to trounce you all there. I'd watch myself if I were you, Minerva."

"That brat certainly has a backbone..." Jiemma observed, watching Sorano leave.

"I agree with her, though." Minerva smiled. "We'll settle this in the Daimatou Enbu, to our heart's content."

"One last thing." Kiara turned to Jiemma again. "We won't lose to the likes of you scum. And there's no way you'll surpass us. If you're a guild, then look after one another. That's all I'm going to say here."

_To think you're actually this strong..._ Orga thought, a grin of anticipation slowly forming on his face as he looked around the destroyed building. _Forget our last fight, our next one will really be decisive... Kiara Aguria._


	11. the third day

Chapati smiled. "The Daimatou Enbu has finally reached the middle portion of the competition, here on the third day."

"What kind of fierce events will we be able to see today?" Yajima wondered.

"Today's guest is Lahar-san of the Magic Council." Chapati introduced the third judge.

Lahar smiled. "It's been a while."

"Lahar-san... your position is Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, correct?"

"Indeed." Lahar nodded. "Any impropriety in the games will not be allowed."

In the stands, Doranbolt sighed. "Lahar, you... dragging me here along like that..." He glanced at the Fairy Tail teams and smiled wistfully.

"The third day's competition is Pandemonium!" Chapati announced. "There will be one participant from each guild!"

* * *

"I will go." Erza decided.

Cana smirked. "I'll go for B team."

Laxus frowned. "What happened to Kiara?"

Mira looked around. "She's not here..."

Lucy look around.

"what's wrong Lucy?" Laxus ask Lucy.

"I feel something weird, Laxus I gotta go" Lucy said as she ran off.

"I guess that we won't see her here in a sometime" Gajeel said to no one.

"Since the guest judge is a Magic Council member, he prefers to stay hidden, right?" Cana observed.

Mira nodded. "That's true..."

* * *

"If Er-chan is coming out, then let me go too, Kagura-chan!" Milliana begged.

Kagura laughed. "Go ahead."

"We're in front of a Council member." The gold-armored man warned Obra. "Don't do anything unnecessary."

Hibiki smiled. "I'll be going from Pegasus."

"I'll go." Orga decided. "I'll turn everyone into black lightning chili."

Minerva sweatdropped. "You don't even know what kind of competition it is."

Chelia gaped. "Jura-san is coming out?"

"Obaba's orders..." Leon smirked. "Can't be helped."

"Socks..."

"Just buy new ones."

"Mhm." Jura stepped forward. "Leave it to me."

* * *

"Yesterday was my day off... my apologies." Matou bowed to the participants. "Now I'll explain the rules of Pandemonium."

Quatro Puppy's Novally watched in awe as a huge castle formed in the arena. "Wild..."

"The temple where evil monsters dwell..." Matou grinned. "Pandemonium."

Jura frowned. "Where monsters dwell... you say?"

"Yup. That's the setting." Matou explained. "Within the temple there are 100 monsters. Well, they're actually magical tools that we've created. They won't attack anyone in the audience, so relax."

"Anyway, the monsters are divided into five levels of power: D, C, B, A, and S. 50 D-levels, 30 C, 15 B, 4 A, and 1 S-level. Incidentally, in regards to the strength that D-class monsters have..."

A magical screen showed everyone a metallic horse-like monster tearing up a hallway and easily breaking walls.

"Ones like that, and even stronger ones than that... the place where 100 of them are lurking around, that is Pandemonium. As the class goes up, please note that the battle power goes up exponentially." Matou warned them. "The S-class monster has such strength that even one of the 10 Wizard Saints cannot be guaranteed to defeat it."

Jura frowned at that.

"In order, each of you will take turns selecting a number of monsters to fight with. This is called your 'challenge right'. For example, if one person chooses '3', then three monsters will appear inside the temple. If one succeeds in defeating those three, then that competitor gets three points and the next challenger declares their 'challenge right' from the remaining 97. This will continue until either there are no monsters left, or no competitors can continue fighting. At that point, the competition will end."

Milliana nodded. "It's like a counting game, right?"

"Exactly. Situational judgment becomes quite important." Matou agreed. "However, like I said before, the monsters have ranks. No matter what number of monsters you choose with your challenge right, the monsters will appear randomly."

"In other words, some sort of strategy is needed to avoid getting the S-class monster." Hibiki observed.

Orga scoffed. "If it's random, that sort of strategy won't work."

"No..." Hibiki smiled. "With probability theory, and my Archive... a strategy will work to some extent."

"Points are given for defeated monsters, with no regard to the monster's rank. Once you've entered the temple, you will be unable to leave until you've won."

"What happens if you go down inside the temple?" Cana asked Matou.

"Then the number of points you've earned up until then will stay as it is." Matou clarified for her. "The number of victories that turn will be counted as zero, and you'll leave like that. And with that..." He held out a box with sticks. "Please draw your lots, everyone."

Erza glanced at her stick. "Number 1."

"You're lucky." Cana grinned, waving her 'Number 8' stick. "It'll go back to being your turn the most."

"I was thinking this competition would all come down to the luck of the draw..." Erza mused, walking towards the temple.

"The luck of the draw?" Matou repeated, confused. "No... how should I put this? It's a game where maintaining your pace and situational awareness are more important than the order of battle..."

"No..." Erza smiled. "With this, it's no longer a game."

"Eh?"

"All 100 will be my opponents." Erza declared. "My challenge right will be 'hundred'."

Matou's jaw dropped. "That's... that's impossible! It's not set up so that one person could possibly defeat them all!"

"I don't care."

* * *

_"The Daimatou Enbu, Day 3: Pandemonium."_ Levy narrated as she wrote down what she was seeing. _"I think I'll never forget the events of this day. As she becomes covered with wounds, the fairy that should have fallen to earth dances... here is Titania."_

The Fairy Tail contingent cheered when Erza cleaved the S-calls monster in half.

_"Almost like... a scarlet flower, blooming fully with pride."_ Levy finished.

Erza walked slowly out of the collapsing castle and raised her sword, giving a proud shout to the audience.

* * *

"Un... un... unbelievable!" Chapati shouted. "Somehow... by a single person... all 100 monsters have been defeated! Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the strongest seven years ago?"

"Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet dominates!" He cheered. "A massive victory that brooks no complaints! This huge applause has yet to stop!"

Yajima leaned back in his seat. "I give up..."

Lahar sighed. "I don't have any words..."

Doranbolt pressed his hands to his eyes, trembling.

Cana took a drink from her bottle. "There's no way to top her, huh..."

Milliana grinned. "As expected, Er-chan's the strongest!"

Hibiki shook his head. "That's Erza for you."

"Reckless takes on a whole new meaning, after seeing that..." Novally forced out.

Jura nodded. "Magnificent."

Orga scowled. "I don't like this."

Obra said nothing.

"Interesting..." Minerva smirked. "So they're really not just talk..."

"Erza Scarlet." Kagura frowned. "That one knows Jellal well..."

* * *

"Pandemonium has been completely suppressed!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail A earns 10P!"

"Er... discussion has concluded that the remaining seven teams must finish establishing a rank order." Matou told the other participants. "It's a little anticlimactic, but we've prepared a simple game." He motioned to a machine with a hovering orb over it. "The Magic Power Finder, or MPF. When this device is struck with magical power, that power is shown as a number. Those numbers will be used to determine a ranking."

"A simple comparison of power, huh... that probably leaves me at a bit of a disadvantage." Hibiki slung an arm around Cana. "By the way, Cana-san, are you free tonight?"

"I'm free, but... well..." Cana hesitated. "I might only be able to manage one barrel."

"You drink too much."

Novally tipped a large stack of empty barrels over. "That's a bit of an understatement..."

* * *

Laxus sighed. "This is not good."

"Cana!" Mira called. "The competition's not over yet!"

* * *

"We'll continue with the order that was previously given." Matou told everyone.

"Then it starts with me!" Milliana threw her cloak off. "Here I go! Kitten Blast!"

An orange spiraling rope smashed into the MPF and a large '365' lit up.

"We don't know if that number is high or not, without a basis for comparison." Chapati realized.

"Hmm..."

"That device is also used in our Rune Knights training." Lahar clarified. "That's a high number. It's at a level sufficient to become a squad captain."

Novally groaned as he walked away from a screen showing '124'.

Hibiki adjusted his tie. "It's my turn."

Eve frowned. "This is rather tough for Hibiki, who's not a power-based mage."

Ren nodded. "If only I had gone out..."

"Believe in your friend, you guys!" Ichiya told them.

"Ahhh..." Hibiki shuffled away from his '95'. "What a world..."

"This is what we get for believing in him..."

"Men..."

"Ahahaha!" Cana laughed and ruffled his hair as he hugged her around the middle. "Shall your Nee-san comfort you tonight?"

"Next up is Raven Tail's Obra!" Chapati drew everyone's attention to the blue man.

"The one who attacked Wendy and Charle..." Erza frowned. "What kind of magic does he use?"

A weird black creature jumped out from under Obra's cloak and tackled the MPF, which lit up at '4'.

"This is somewhat unfortunate, but... there are no do-overs." Matou sighed, unaware that Cana stole his hat and was dancing in it.

"What are you doing, Obra?" Flare yelled. "Are you stupid?"

"Silence, Flare. His magic can't be shown in front of people." The gold-armored man chided her.

"He's a guy that has to be forced to get serious..." Nalpudding added.

Kurohebi chuckled.

"Orga's stepping in!" Chapati announced as Orga warmed himself up. "The applause is amazing!"

Orga flung his arms forward. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

The score on the MPF jumped to 3825. Orga smirked and walked away from it, satisfied.

"Well..." Chapati started. "We look forward to seeing if Jura, one of the 10 Wizard Saints, can surpass this number."

Jura turned to Matou. "Is it alright if I do this seriously?"

"Of course."

Jura pressed his hands together and focused. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"

A huge column of energy shot out of the ground and engulfed the entire machine, causing it to light up at '8544'.

"This... this is a new record for the MPF!" Chapati shouted. "The title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show!"

"Amazing..." Makarov mumbled. "He'd be a match even for Gildarts..."

Mavis smiled. "Don't forget that the one carrying Gildarts' blood is right here."

"The last challenger is Fairy Tail B's Cana Alberona!" Chapati observed. "It must be tough to follow up Jura... let's have her try her best!"

"She's totally sloshed, isn't she?"

"Even if she weren't drunk, it'd be tough for her to get four digits..."

"Let's aim for high three digits... third place."

Cana smirked and tossed her shirt away, revealing the Fairy Glitter marking on her arm. "Well then... I'm going to strike!"

"It... it couldn't be..." Makarov stammered.

"I lent it to her especially for this." Mavis got starry-eyed. "In order to win."

Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!" Cana chanted. "Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!

The resulting explosion was enough to send her flying.

That Cana? Raven Tail's Master Ivan leaned forward, intrigued. One of the three great Fairy Magics...

The smoke cleared to reveal a large '9999' hovering over a broken machine.

"W-what is this..." Chapati stammered. "The MPF is broken...it's been maxed out... just what is this guild?" He steeled himself. "It's a one-two finish for the competition portion! Nobody can stop Fairy Tail now!"

"That's right! We're unstoppable!" Cana shouted to the audience. "We're Fairy Tail, after all!"

The audience burst into cheers.

* * *

"The current ranking is as follows!" Chapati gestured towards a display. "Fairy Tail A is still in the lead, with Fairy Tail B now in second place! Well done!"

1. Fairy Tail B – 40P.

2. Fairy Tail A – 30P.

3. Sabertooth – 24P.

4. Mermaid Heel – 22P.

5. Lamia Scale – 21P.

7. Raven Tail – 18P.

7. Blue Pegasus – 18P.

8. Quatro Puppy – 14P.

* * *

"Alexei-sama." Nalpudding walked up to the gold-armored man and handed him a piece of paper. "Here are the match-ups for the battle portion."

"These pairings..." Alexei sounded amused. "The administration is quite creative."

He turned to the other four. "Shall we begin? For the sake of our true objective."

"Finally, the time has come." He observed. "Let's go."

The first match of the battle portion went by really quickly. Against Quatro Puppy's Semas, Milliana had little trouble. The second match, Eve vs Rufus, was a bit more exciting.

"White Fang!"

Rufus smirked, impressed. "I'm memorizing that magic." He decided, jumping over Eve's tornado of snow.

"Memory Make..." Rufus pressed his fingers to his head. "Karma of the Burning Fields!"

A huge burst of fire and lava smashed into Eve, taking him down with severe burns.

"The match is over!" Chapati announced. "Eve put up a valiant effort but to no avail. The victor – Sabertooth's Rufus! Strong as expected!"

_Memory Make..._ Gray frowned. _Defeating him is my job._

* * *

"How could Eve lose like that..." Ren scowled. "Shit!"

Hibiki sighed. "He really tried his best..."

"Be at ease, like a flower's perfume." Ichiya told them. "We still have a secret weapon."

He motioned to a figure dressed in a rabbit costume.

"We have a secret weapon." He announced. "It's very important, so I said it a second time."

"In any case, who could it be?" Hibiki wondered. "If even we weren't told about it..."

"It has to be someone from our guild, though." Ren observed. "Otherwise, it would be against the rules."

* * *

"Next up, let's start the third match!" Matou shouted. "Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar... vs Raven Tail's Alexei!"

"Lahar-kun, you brought along some people from your until, right?" Yajima asked.

"Yes." Lahar nodded. "Regulations and such."

"Look out for Raven Tail." Yajima warned him. "If there is any impropriety, stop the match immediately."

* * *

Makarov scowled. "Warren."

"Understood." The telepath pressed two fingers to his temple. "HQ here. Biska, can you hear me?"

Bisca eyed Ivan through her rifle scope. "No movement from Master Ivan, over."

"Understood. Team Raijinshuu and Laki, how's things on your end?"

"Raijinshuu and Laki here. No suspicious movements from Raven Tail's current location." Laki lowered her binoculars and smirked. "We won't let things go like on the first day, little Ravens."

"Just try to injure Laxus' pride." Freed growled. "We, the Raijinshuu, cannot make guarantees on your lives."

"Ever says she'd like to go back to where Elfman is." Bixlow cackled. "Requesting permission, over."

"I didn't say that!"

"Ivan..." Makarov sighed. "I won't allow your cowardly tactics a second time."

Mavis giggled, causing Makarov to turn to her. "Is something the matter, First?"

"No, nothing at all." Mavis gave a serene smile. "You'll do anything to protect your friends. I'm enjoying the situation a little. It's splendid... the ultimate form of the guild that I've hoped for is now right before my eyes."

* * *

Laxus frowned as the match started. "From my old man's guild, huh... who are you-"

Alexei surged forward and slammed an armored arm into Laxus' face, knocking him back.

Laxus grit his teeth. "This guy..."

He groaned in pain when Alexei kicked him into the air, before blasting him with a bright sphere of energy.

"These are raging attacks from Alexei!" Chapati shouted as the beat-down continued, much to Fairy Tail's collective shock. "Laxus can't lift a finger!"

Laxus frowned as the copy of him that everyone was watching collapsed at his feet. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's a kind of illusion magic." Alexei explained. "The others around us can't see or hear us. Right now, they're watching illusions fighting. Well done, right? Not a single person caught on. The spectators are watching as that Laxus is unable to even lift a finger."

Alexei glanced at the panicking Fairy Tail mages. "It seems you're admired even in the guild. I wonder what your friends are feeling right now as they watch this."

"I don't understand your intentions at all." Laxus sighed. "What's the point of winning with an illusion?"

"Exactly. Our aim is not victory." Alexei told him. "This illusion is just a smokescreen. Since it's an illusion, we can change the results however we want. Depending on our discussion, I can even let you win."

"There's nothing to discuss." Laxus shrugged his coat off and began gathering lightning. "This has nothing to do with illusions. Right here, right now, I'll dispose of the real you and put an end to this."

"That's impossible." Flare giggled as the rest of Alexei's team joined the man.

"Reality sure is cruel." Nalpudding added.

"Even you wouldn't be able to simultaneously defeat all of Raven Tail's elite. And another thing..." Alexei reached for his helmet and took it off, revealing himself to be Master Ivan. "You should know of my strength, right? Stupid son."

"I figured it was something like this." Laxus scowled. "Shitty pops."

"Makarov would die before he opened his mouth, and I don't wanna bother with that pathetic girl." Ivan observed. "But you're different. Let's have you tell us, shall we? The location of Lumen Histoire."

Laxus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to pretend." Ivan chuckled. "Makarov must have told you."

"I really don't know..."

"No, you must know." Ivan insisted.

Laxus crossed his arms. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Are you saying you'd pass on a victory, even under these hopeless circumstances?" Ivan spread his arms, gesturing to the four backing him up. "If you won't accept the conditions, then... just having your illusion lose won't be enough."

"You always did things in such a convoluted manner... and I know all about how Gramps threw you out..." Laxus slipped into a battle stance. "Bring it, all of you at once. Lucy's enemies are my enemies, after all."

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson." Ivan chuckled. "About the strength of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "A specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild?"

Flare nodded. "That's right."

"We've gathered members and mastered techniques to match all of Fairy Tail's weaknesses." Ivan explained.

"Among those, we are the elite four." Kurohebi added.

"Do you intend to go to war with us?" Ivan smirked. "I am well aware of your weaknesses. Shall I release the power that our guild has been accumulating those past seven years?"

"Gramps has thoroughly investigated you." Laxus countered. "Your guild numbers, activities, funds... we know everything that has been going on those last seven years."

"What?"

"It was Gajeel!" Flare realized. "He tricked us!"

Ivan scowled. "So he was a double agent..."

Laxus nodded. "Even though Gramps knew all that, he still didn't make a move on you."

* * *

_"Gramps." Laxus glanced at his grandfather. "Is it really alright to leave them like that? You said that he has information that could hurt Fairy Tail, didn't you?"_

_"It's already been seven years since then." Makarov observed. "There has been no evidence of any leak of that information."_

_Laxus frowned. "I ain't sure if I buy that."_

_"There's no doubt about it." Lucy countered. "I'm sure he understands the risks of telling that information to others."_

_"What that information, anyway?"_

_"It's better if you don't know. Every guild has their own dirty little secret." Lucy sighed. "Ivan has done no harm to our guild members these last seven years. As long as he doesn't make a move... I have no intention of making things worse."_

* * *

"Gramps... probably believed in you somewhere in his heart." Laxus told Ivan. "Because you're father and son."

"Silence!" Ivan roared, blasting Laxus with a barrage of paper dolls. "I've lived in the shadows all for this day! All to obtain Lumen Histoire! You thought I didn't want to hurt you those past seven years? I didn't because there's no way the dregs you left behind would know anything! The guild, the city, Tenrou Island, every place connected to the guild... I've searched them all! Even so, I couldn't find it!"

"Where is Lumen Histoire? Where is it?" He demanded. "Tell me! Laxus! Aren't you my son?"

"Obra! Do it!" He snapped. "Take away his magic power! Now is the time to unleash our anti-Fairy Tail magic power!"

"Is this the guy who attacked Wendy and Charle?" Laxus asked, blurring in front of Obra and knocking him out with a vicious knee to the face.

"Scarlet Hair!"

"Needle Blast!"

Laxus dodged Nalpudding's attack and scowled, smashing him into the ground.

"I've got you now!" Flare crowed, managing to latch onto Laxus' arm.

Laxus turned to her and let loose a Lightning Dragon's Roar. "This is for Lucy!"

"But she won!" Flare managed to protest before the attack sent her flying.

Ivan paled. "Impossible..."

Laxus sighed when he noticed Kurohebi behind him. "You just don't get it." He muttered, casually throwing an arm out and sending Kurohebi crashing into a wall.

"Our elite troops!"

Laxus turned to his dad. "I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends!"

"Wait! I'm your father!" Ivan panicked. "We're family! Are you going to hit your own father?"

"My family is Fairy Tail!" Laxus shot back, slamming a fist into Ivan and causing the illusion to fall. "I will crush my family's enemies!"

* * *

Chapati leaned forward. "What in the world..."

Makarov paled. "Ivan!"

"Their members..." Laki spun to where the rest of Raven Tail's team was, only to see them dissipate. "They were an illusion?"

Matou ran up to the defeated five and his jaw dropped. "He's the guild master! Alexei's real identity was Master Ivan!"

"The fight earlier was an illusion?" Chapati wondered. "Anyway, the one standing is Laxus! Game over!"

"In a place where we could not see, he was under attack by five people..." Yajima mused. "The master also participated... no matter how you look at it, it's foul play."

* * *

"He crushed Raven Tail all by himself!"

"Even Erza and Cana earlier were fantastic!"

"Fairy Tail's full of monsters!"

"At any rate, the winner is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar!" Chapati announced. "Fairy Tail B gets 10P!"

"Ivan." Makarov glared down at his defeated son. "You played a dirty hand."

Mavis stared down at the man unnervingly.

"Laxus..." Ivan choked out. "Today is my loss. But know this much... Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's darkness. Eventually you will come to know... Fairy Tail's true colors."

Laxus watched as army soldiers dragged the five Raven Tail mages away.

"We'll meet again. Hehe." The weird black thing that accompanied Obra chuckled, having snuck away. "Fairy Tail. Hehe."

* * *

"Raven Tail has been disqualified! Their participation rights have been revoked for the next three years!" Chapati announced. "Well, we made quite a discouraging mood from this announcement, however... we now proceed to the 4th match. This will be today's final fight. Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell... vs Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy!"

"I guess they don't know of Chelia's strength." Leon smirked. "I shall picture Gray's face in shock."

Yuuka looked up at the somehow visible thought bubble depicting Kiara. "You're imagining the wrong person."

"Laxus has defeated my sock's enemy..." Toby wept.

"Go out with your all." Jura told her.

"Ok!" Chelia chirped, before running out into the arena and tripping over sand. "Ooof."

Wendy smiled as she calmly walked out into the arena. "You remind me of myself, seven years ago." She giggled. "Still, it's nice to meet you." She observed, helping the younger girl up.

Chelia smiled. "Yep. You too!"

"What a show of camaraderie!" Chapati cheered. "You men out there, which one are you going to cheer for?"

Lahar sweatdropped. "What are you saying?"

* * *

Jellal looked up in shock. "This magical power..."

"It's this way!" He began to run towards the arena. "Ultear and Melody stay on standby! Don't move from there!"

"Wait for me Jellal" a voice said as he look at the girl.

"Lucy…."

"I feel it too"

"But you…"

"Let it pass for this time but next time you will find it for sure"

"Okay…"

"see you around, oh say hey to Erza soon" she said as she walk away.

* * *

"Gray." Leon smirked. "Witness Chelia's true strength in astonishment."

Gray burst out laughing. "Our Master admitted to being outclassed by Wendy. Are you sure Chelia's 'strength' can match Wendy's power?"

Leon paled.

"Wendy will win." Lisanna smirked. "Especially since she chose to reveal her ace-in-the-hole in this match."

* * *

"Before we start, let me tell you a little about my magic." Wendy began. "Among my spells, there's a speed enchantment known as Vernier, which doubles my speed. However, it's a spell independent of any other enhancements. Meaning, if I have a different enhancement in place, it will double that enhancement's power instead of replacing it. And now, tell me. If I have an enhancement in place that increases my speed to almost that of sound, and then I double it with Vernier, will you be able to see me coming?"

A yellow glow began to surround her. "Meteor. Vernier."

* * *

Gray's jaw dropped. "That's Jellal's magic! Why does she know that?"

"After the Oracion Seis incident, Jellal gave me a book about his magic as thanks for getting him into the guild." Erza explained. "He asked me to share it with Wendy, since he thought he was the Jellal from her memories and felt guilty about forgetting her. Neither of us had an interest in the offensive spells, but Wendy chose to learn this one because it suits her skill set."

* * *

"Arms. Armor." Wendy's disembodied voice intoned as the woman flitted around the arena, battering Chelia. "You see, in Fairy Tail there are four Dragon Slayers, including me. The other three are all power-based fighters, so I chose to be a speed-based mage. I'd say it was a good choice, wasn't it?"

Chelia glared at the clouds of dust, the only indicator of where Wendy was, as she moved too fast to see. "Sky God's Boreas!"

A huge tornado of black air engulfed everything in front of Chelia.

"You missed." Wendy spoke from behind the girl, before she felt herself get kicked forward. "Try again."

"Amazing..." Chelia breathed. "She's too fast for a focused attack... perhaps an area spell then? Sky God's Bellow!"

A huge torrent of energy shot out of her mouth and she spun on the spot rapidly, blasting everything around her as the spell moved with her.

"Nice." Wendy's voice complimented her. "That would hit me, but... Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The beam of blue energy easily tore through Chelia's spell and crashed into the girl, sending her flying.

"You fight in close range, I see." Chelia stood up shakily. "Then how about a defensive spell? Sky God's Dance!"

A whirl of black air erupted around her, catching Wendy and knocking her up into the air.

"Whoo... not bad at all." Wendy smirked. "But you're locked inside it now. Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Chelia screamed as the blast smashed her into the ground.

"Impossible..." Leon was pale. "The Sky's ultimate magic... and she's getting tossed around like a rag doll..."

Gray smirked. "Told you so."

"I heard... about you... from Leon..." Chelia rasped, picking herself up. "That there was someone in Fairy Tail... who used magic similar to mine..."

"Perhaps I'm overdoing it..." Wendy mused, coming to a stop and sighing. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not to worry." Chelia smiled as her wounds vanished. "I can keep going." She glanced at Wendy and frowned. "Powerful as you are, I can sense you're holding back. You'll never defeat me that way."

"You're holding back as well." Wendy mused. "I may be more experienced and stronger, but your Sky God's magic should put up at least token resistance against my Sky Dragon's magic."

"Why don't we fight seriously then?" Chelia smirked. "Sky God's Boreas!"

"Sky Dragon's Claw." Wendy muttered, knocking the Boreas away with a glowing backhand. "I thought we decided to stop holding back."

Chelia grit her teeth. _That actually was my full power... just how much above me is she?_

"Oh well..." Wendy sighed, charging forward. "Meteor. Vernier. Arms."

"I know how to counter that!" Chelia shouted. "Sky God's Dance!"

This time, she directed the spell to be slanted, causing Wendy to get knocked away instead of hovering over Chelia.

"Good, you're learning." Wendy smirked as she was sent back. "However... Meteor was not my trump card here."

Leon's jaw dropped. "It wasn't?"

The audience watched in fascination as large wings of blue energy formed on Wendy's back and began to beat, letting her fly over Chelia.

"Sky Dragon's Wings." Wendy smirked. "A spell of my own creation. Try and come up here to fight me."

Chelia obliged. "Sky God's Bellow!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Jura frowned when the Roar tore through the Bellow and crashed into Chelia. "This isn't a fight... it's a beat-down."

He smirked, recalling a little blue-haired girl tripping over nothing. "But still, to have come so far... you're truly amazing, Wendy."

"My spell did not heal fatigue... I'm almost out of magic power..." Chelia panted, still standing. "Wendy! This last attack will be the decisive blow! God Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!"

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art... Silver Cloud: Sky-Exploding Blade!"

The stronger attack swept over the weaker one and crashed into its' user. The victor smiled as she walked over to the loser and pulled her up.

"That was a fun match." Wendy observed, helping the younger girl stand. "Well done."

"I'm no match for you, though..." Chelia smiled. "I give up."

* * *

"The winner is Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell!" Chapati shouted as the audience burst into cheers. "Fairy Tail A gets 10P! And here are the scores!"

1. Fairy Tail B – 50P.

2. Fairy Tail A – 40P.

3. Sabertooth – 34P.

4. Mermaid Heel – 32P.

5. Lamia Scale – 21P.

6. Blue Pegasus – 18P.

7. Quatro Puppy – 14P.

8. Raven Tail – disqualified.

* * *

Having watched the entire match, Jellal paled. "This is..."

_I thought that sinister magic power came from Chelia! But the match is over, and it hasn't faded..._ He suddenly shot up and began pushing through the crowds to the exit. _Over there! It's heading out of the stadium!_

Doranbolt noticed him and frowned. "He's acting suspicious... now something has him panicking... what's going on, Mystogan?"

_The true source of that mysterious magic energy..._ Jellal spotted a figure in the crowd and surged towards it. _It's him! Found you!_

His eyes widened when Doranbolt appeared in front of him. _When did he..._

Doranbolt frowned. "I need to talk to you. What's going on?"

Jellal looked past him. Even though the true source of that magic was right there...

"What's going on?" Doranbolt repeated.

_I'll make him faint..._ Jellal frowned. _No... I can't raise a hand against a Council member._

"Doranbolt." Lahar approached them with a small number of troops. "What's going on?"

_Shit..._

"I know you've been cleared by the Council, Siegrain." Doranbolt told Jellal. "Take that off. I'd rather talk to a face than to a scarf."

"Sorry." Jellal tried barging past him. "I'm in a hurry."

"I said I want to talk to you." Doranbolt reached for Jellal's scarf and pulled it off, revealing his face. "There's nothing to fear here, Siegrain."

"Oh, so you're here, Mystogan-kun." Yajima approached them, smiling. "Lahar-kun, Doranbolt-kun, surely you understand why Mystogan-kun keeps his face covered. He does not want people to mistake him for his twin, so he hides his features from the public."

* * *

A few meters away, Kagura spotted the source of the commotion and her eyes widened. _Jellal?_

She frowned and began to reach for her sword, before stopping. _I know from Milliana that Jellal had no siblings, so that must be him... but if he's facing off the Council right now, then they can deal with capturing him. If he weasels out of it somehow, I can always hunt him down later._

Milliana also noticed Jellal and her face contorted in rage. "Jell-"

"Enough." Kagura told her. "Let's leave this to the Council."

She scowled as she left the scene. "So they've been hiding him..."

"Jellal's in Fairy Tail..." Milliana frowned in confusion. "Er-chan, what's going on?"

* * *

Jellal sighed in relief. "Thank you for understanding the circumstances."

"It's nothing." Lahar bowed to Jellal. "Sorry for getting in your way."

"My brother certainly is a criminal." 'Siegrain' observed, putting his hood and scarf back on. "I shall certainly notify you if I see him."

"Something stinks here." Lahar told Doranbolt quietly. "I can accept having the same face, but using the same magic as Jellal did? That's too much of a coincidence... furthermore, if he's supposed to be missing, then how did he pass on his magic to Wendy without Fairy Tail knowing who he was?"

"I'm inclined to believe that he's actually Jellal and that Siegrain really was a fabricated story Heartfilia created for some reason." Lahar scowled. "We'll keep a close eye on him and Fairy Tail for the rest of the games."

_I've lost him..._ Jellal looked around the crowd. _It felt like Zeref's magic, but it wasn't... who was that?_

* * *

"Lucy." Laxus started. "What's Lumen Histoire?"

Lucy sighed. "You heard from Ivan?"

Laxus nodded. "It seems like he wanted it pretty badly."

"Good grief..." Lucy leaned back. "That brat..."

"He called it Fairy Tail's darkness or something like that."

"It is not darkness." Mavis corrected Laxus, walking over to them.

"Gradma!"

"Lumen Histoire." Mavis looked solemn. "It's our guild's 'light'."

"Grandma, you shouldn't-"

"I know." Mavis soothed Lucy. "This is something only those who become the master of the guild can know. Do you understand, Laxus?"

Laxus nodded. "If it's not something weird, then I won't dig into it."

"I thank you for that." Mavis bowed to him.

Lucy rubbed her chin. "But where did Ivan find out about it?"

"Most likely from Purehito." Mavis mused. "I never thought that he would have fallen into the darkness... my foolish judgment for selecting him as the Second caused this information to leak."

"It's my fault." Mavis began to tear up. "I shouldn't be crying... I shouldn't be crying..."

"Laxus! Comfort her! Hurry!"

* * *

"Cheers!"

"Today felt great!"

"Aye!"

"Gray-sama, you were awesome today too!"

"But I didn't do anything..."

"Did you see my power?"

"Wasn't that just cheating?"

Wendy smiled. "You're quite resilient, Erza-san."

Erza laughed. "Of course. You healed me, after all."

Mira giggled. "And you two don't have any healing abilities... you or Elfman..."

Lisanna groaned. "That is a disadvantage..."

"Achoo!" Elfman wiped his nose. "Someone must be praising my worth as a man."

He turned to one side and paled. "Why is Ever sleeping here?"

"Hmmm..." The sleeping woman mumbled. "It's not like I was worried or anything..."

"She was watching over me all this time." Elfman muttered, astonished. "That woman..."

"You did an awesome job too, Wendy!" Charle smiled. "And with your Sky Dragon's Wings spell, I feel kinda obsolete..."

"Nonsense, Charle!" Wendy hugged the female Exceed. "You're not just transport! You'll always be an irreplaceable friend!"

"Barrel Surfing!" Natsu shot over a pile of barrels on a plank and promptly crashed into Gajeel.

"The hell are you doing?"

"You wanna try too?"

"Alright!" Gray slid over several barrels. "My turn!"

"Gray-sama, do your best!"

Max winced when Gray crashed into a wall, somehow naked. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I shall be next!" Erza declared, gliding over barrels on a plank. "Let's go!

Levy smiled at the scene. "You should join in too, Kiara-chan."

"I'm fine with watching."

_"When I close my eyes, I can still see it all."_ Levy began writing down. _"Lu-chan, Kiara-chan... everyone made noise and sang, ate and danced... the night of the third day was overflowing with joy..."_

* * *

"Sting-kun..." Lecter shuffled out on the balcony sleepily. "You can't sleep?"

Sting looked up at the sky. "I have a feeling I'll be fighting Natsu-san tomorrow." He grinned. "I've been waiting for this moment... since 7 years."

"Sting-kun, I'm sure you'll definitely win!" Lecter cheered confidently.

* * *

Arcadios smirked as the female figure approached him and saluted.

"I am Yukino Aguria." The woman announced. "I would like to have a word, Sergeant."

* * *

"Many feelings crossed during the night..." A female voice narrated. "Four days until the fated day..."

* * *

Lucy, Erza, and Wendy leaned forward, intrigued. "A swimming pool? Is it close by?"

"It's Ryuzetsu Land." Kiara informed them. "One of the leading summer leisure spots of Fiore."

"We gotta go!" Natsu cheered.

Gray smiled. "It's hot anyway."

"Aye!"

"We should inform Gramps first, though..." Wendy observed.

Erza waved that off. "He was dragged off somewhere by Laxus."

"Laxus and Makarov-sama alone... that's quite rare." Kiara mused. "I wonder what they're doing."

Outside, a figure in a black cloak listened in on them, then left before she could get noticed.

* * *

Lucy smiled, looking around. "Well, here we are."

Wendy was in awe. "It's huge!"

Erza stretched contently. "Hmm, this feels good..."

"Is your wound ok, Erza?"

"It is Erza we're talking about."

"Look!" Natsu called, riding on a small train. "It's a water locomotive... ugh..."

"Why did you get on it?" Jet sweatdropped, watching as Natsu's cheeks puffed up. "And please, don't spill 'shiny stuff' into the pool..."

* * *

"There's an aquarium on the other side!" Happy cheered. "Let's go see!"

Charle shrugged. "If you insist."

"They have some nice kiwi juice." Lily observed, sipping his drink contently as he followed them.

Levy smiled. "Why don't we go too?"

"Are you kidding?" Gajeel scoffed. "Why should I go there?"

* * *

Cana frowned. "I should have brought a swimming costume..."

Wakaba sweatdropped. "Don't your clothes look like one anyway?"

Lisanna sighed. "We should have invited Elf-niichan too..."

"Yeah." Mira agreed. "I feel a bit bad leaving him behind."

Elfman peered out from behind a rock cautiously. "I definitely don't want them to find out that the two of us came here alone."

"If they find out it will be bad!" Evergreen added.

"Hey, you wanted to come here in the first place!"

"Don't be stupid! It's just for a change of mood! Don't think anything stupid!"

"Look there." Freed smirked, watching Elfman and Evergreen argue from his vantage point.

"They're going out." Bixlow cackled.

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia pointed to a large slide. "Let's ride the love slide together!"

"What's with that name?"

"It's for people to slide while hugging each other..." Juvia blushed. "Fufufu..."

"I'm not going!" Gray protested.

* * *

"Wendy!" Chelia called, waving to the older girl.

"Chelia!" Wendy smiled. "Did you come too? You didn't get hurt too much earlier, did you?"

"No, it was a great fight." Chelia smirked. "And you're too polite, Nee-chan."

"So that's what it's like on the receiving end..."

Chelia motioned to a pool ride. "Let's go have fun over there!" She cheered, running off.

"I guess I can watch you..." Wendy mused, following at a more sedate pace.

* * *

"Men are always wild!" Quatro Cerberus' Rocker declared proudly.

"Four!" The rest of the team cheered.

"Hey, guys..." Bacchus drawled, floating in an inflatable tube. "From now on, it's gonna be the era of real men."

* * *

A blond woman giggled to herself, sneaking up behind Mira. In a quick motion, she grabbed her bra and pulled it off.

"Kyaaah!" Mira shrieked, covering her chest.

"Mira-nee!"

"I'm repaying you for yesterday." Jenny Realight smirked, dangling the cloth. "Since I embarrassed myself because of you."

"You did that to yourself, Jenny." Mira countered.

Jenny smirked evilly and pulled at Mira's panties. "Gotcha!"

"Not down there!"

Macao and Wakaba shot away with identical large nosebleeds.

* * *

Erza sighed. "By the way, Kiara..."

"What is it, Erza-chan?"

"Don't you find them annoying?"

"Oh no..." Ichiya wept from under Erza's beach chair. "I just thought I smelled a beautiful perfume..."

Hibiki leaned on the headrest of Erza's chair. "You look especially beautiful today, Erza-san."

"Jeez, what the hell..." Ren grumbled, standing over Kiara. "How can you be so fashionable?"

"I can become your pet, if you want." A heavily bandaged Eve told her.

"No and remember that I'm a wolf"

"What happened to your MPF today?" Erza scolded Hibiki. "You're not trying hard enough!"

"Uh..."

She turned to Ren. "And you have Sherry, don't you?"

"Gh..."

"Don't come with such wounds!" She shouted at Eve.

"Auh..."

She rounded on Ichiya, who slipped into one of his poses.

"Let's go, Kiara." She grunted, turning and walking away from the Trimens.

"Please scold me as well!" Ichiya wailed after the departing duo.

* * *

Lucy blinked when she noticed Mavis smile at her from underwater. "What are grandma doing?"

"What you see." Laxus grunted.

"Laxus!" Lucy yell as she jump over to him and kiss him on the lips and he kiss back. Lucy pull back and bush and sat on Laxus's lap.

"We're letting her play." Makarov added, having not even bothered to change into swimming trunks.

"Woohoo!" Mavis cheered, splashing around. "The pool is so nice!"

* * *

Erza sweatdropped. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry..." Jellal muttered, still in his mask. "I was following a magic source and ended up here..."

"You look ridiculous, you know that?"

* * *

"Look, Charle!" Happy called, sticking his head through a hole in a wooden cut-out. "Does it look nice on me?"

Gajeel frowned. "What fish is this?"

Levy and Charle laughed when Lily stuck his head through another hole, making it look like his body was an octopus flexing a tentacle.

* * *

Lucy looked around the park from Laxus's lap. Chelia was trying to get Wendy to join her by splashing her, Cana was messing with the Quatro Cerberus team while Bacchus laughed in the background, Erza was talking to Jellal, Laki was pushing the barmaid Kinana away from the Trimens, Ichiya was treating Natsu to some food, Mira, Lisanna, and Jenny were sitting around a table and laughing, and Freed and Bixlow were pointing out Elfman and Evergreen to Laxus, Lucy and Makarov while Mavis continued splashing around happily and Kiara joined her. Lucy stand up and face Laxus with a smile on her face. she came close and kiss him on the lips before pulling.

"see you later, Laxus." she said as she walk away from them and over to a bar to have a drink.

"Blondie."

"Oh, hey." Lucy turned to Flare Corona. "They finished questioning you, I take it?"

Flare looked puzzled. "How'd you know?"

"I'm far from a dumb blonde, you know." Lucy chuckled, causing Flare to look down in shame. "Breaking Daimatou Enbu rules is not breaking country laws, it's not like they could arrest you for that. So why are you here?"

"I... I'm sorry." Flare mumbled. "For trying to cheat in our match."

She turned and began to walk away. "That's all I wanted to say."

"Hold up." Lucy called after her, causing her to stop. "This is no place to be so depressed. Come have a drink with me."

Flare stared at her in shock, before a slow smile spread across her face. "Blon- Lucy..."

* * *

"This is real fun, eh?" Natsu cheered, racing Ichiya around the pool.

"This is the perfume of youth!"

"Natsu!" Alzack frowned. "Stop running around, it's dangerous!"

"Ichiya-san, think about your age." Bisca chided him.

Little Asuka giggled. "Funny old man."

"This is noth-" Ichiya was cut off in mid-word when he slipped on the wet floor and began to spin around. Natsu screamed when he tripped over him and flew off.

"Look out!" Jellal shouted, pushing Erza down and out from Ichiya's flight path. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed he had grabbed Erza's breasts by mistake.

"Soft..." He mumbled, before coming to his senses and jerking away. "Ah... I'm sorry!"

Erza turned bright red. "It's ok..." She stammered.

* * *

"Let's ride the love slide, Gray-sama." Juvia insisted.

Gray looked away. "This is annoying..." Leon walk over to them.

''Hey Gray remeber our bet"

"I won't forget"

The two boys paled when they noticed Natsu soar towards them.

"S-stop..."

"You basta-"

The two boys screamed and wrapped their arms around each other in fear when Natsu slammed into them and knocked them into the love slide.

"Why with you?"

"You're stealing my words!"

Juvia watched them, aghast. "Is this that BL thing I heard about?"

"Freeze!"

"You freeze!"

The two boys simultaneously smashed their fists into their other palms and ice began to spread everywhere, freezing every pool and many of the inhabitants, including Wendy and Chelia.

"Idiots!" Natsu hollered. "Who had the stupid idea of-"

"Natsu..." Lucy began to pull at her hair as Flare watched in horror. "Don't do it..."

"Freezing the pool?!" Natsu shouted, smashing a fiery fist into the ice and causing everything to explode.

* * *

Lecter hopped on the balcony rail when he noticed a building began to smoke. "What's that?"

Sting narrowed his eyes. "I wonder..."

* * *

Flare looked around the devastation. Gray and Leon were frozen together, still hugging, Chelia was sprawled out over an unconscious Wendy, Gajeel, Lily and Happy were crushed under the fish cut-out with Levy and Charle knocked out on top of it, Cana was laid out with all the Quatro Cerberus guys, Mira, Lisanna, and Jenny ended up unconscious under their table, Ichiya was half-buried in the rubble, Alzack was slumped protectively over Bisca and Asuka, the Trimens were all collapsed next to each other, Max, Warren, and Jet were crushed under Droy, and Erza was awake but too shocked to move, while also unknowingly sitting on Jellal's face. In the middle of it all, Natsu was cackling merrily... that is, until Laxus marched over to him and smashed a fist into his head, while Lucy stood behind him in her wolf form, waiting for she can kill Natsu.

A security guard strode over to Makarov and Mavis, who were both wailing comically. "Can I bill the expenses to Fairy Tail?" He asked, motioning to the ruined park.

Flare gaped at the scene in shock. "Is this normal for you guys?"

Kiara came over to her and nodded. having lost her bra and covering her chest with her arms. "Yeah... I knew this would happen..."

* * *

**I need help to fight scenes. will you help me?**


End file.
